Outerra
by DitzyDoozle
Summary: Bella is a successful E.R. nurse, so successful that she's been offered an opportunity to be apart of the Colonization plan. That plan includes a long space travel to the planet Outerra and make a life. She never had much of a life on earth, so making a new life on a different planet was going to be tough. Maybe the right Outerrian can give her a life she never dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

**Trying my hand at aliens. This story will be a slow one, and what I mean by that is my updates will be sporadic, sometimes once a week sometimes you won't hear from me. But I solemnly swear I will not go more than two weeks without updating. If I forget that little promise, send me a PM letting me know. Anyways, enjoy my sweet little romantic story!**

* * *

Chapter One

"Paging nurse Swan to floor three, again, paging nurse Swan to floor three." The voice over the loud speaker. I sighed as I put my sandwich down on the tray and tossed it. Another lunch cut short; but, that was the life of an E.R. nurse.

I hurried to the third floor, skipping the elevator and hustling up the stairs. By the time I got up there I was out of breath, but I continued my brisk pace down the long hallway.

"Hi, I was paged?" I asked the secretary nurse at the desk.

"Yes," She handed me a note, "Mr. Jenks wants to see you in his office right away."

I nodded and looked down at the note. It was just a memo to her asking for her to call me to Mr. Jenks's office. I thanked her and walked to his office; slightly irritated that my lunch was interrupted for a simple meeting. Of course, he was the director of the hospital, so it was probably important.

"Yeah, come on in." He said after I knocked.

I slipped into the room and immediately noticed the two-other people in the room. Mr. Jenks motioned for me to sit in the chair. My stomach twisted into knots; what was this about? It couldn't be good if there were three people in here to 'talk,' to me.

"Ms. Swan, how are you today?" Mr. Jenks asked.

"I'm good." I said; I kept my voice calm but I think he could sense my nervousness.

"Don't worry Ms. Swan, this is a good meeting." He chuckled.

I nodded, "Well, Mr. Jenks you don't really call anyone into your office unless it's for disciplinary purposes."

"True, but I've been approached by these two men and they have a very exciting offer for you to consider." He said, then looked to the two men.

"Ms. Swan, we're from the Colony Corporation, I'm sure you've heard of us."

"Yeah, the company that's sending people to Planet Outerra to colonize and merge with the inhabitants." I said; everyone knew about the colonization program, it was major news.

"Good, so you know we're accepting people who can afford tickets." He said.

I nodded, "Yeah and?"

"Well, we're also accepting people with desirable traits. Such as, engineers, doctors and nurses, teachers and so on. Their ticket price drops by ninety percent if they accept." He said.

"Okay. I don't know where you're going with this?"

"We've heard about your dedication to this hospital and your kindness with the patients. Our company is accepting volunteers for these positions but we are also hand picking certain people. People who've shown exemplary performance in their career. And, well, we want to offer you a position on the Mayflower."

"Oh," I said. I didn't know what to say, I honestly hadn't thought about the Colonization mission before. Of course, I had heard about it but I never really thought about being a part of the long journey.

"The ship departs about two weeks from now, so, you have a week to think it over. I know it's hard to think about leaving loved ones behind permanently, but it is for an amazing cause." He said.

"You want me to leave earth and go to a completely different planet?" I asked somewhat shocked.

"Yes." The man said.

"I don't know… I mean even with the ninety percent off I can barely afford the ticket. And then on the ship after hibernation, I mean I'd still have to have money to be able to live for the next three months until we reach Outerra." I said with a shoulder shrug.

"Well, see, you don't need money when you're on the ship. Any money you have you can put into an account with the ship which can be used towards your food, entertainment, and anything else, and the rest gets put on credit. And then when we arrive on Outerra you can make payments towards paying it off." He said.

"Oh, so I'll still have credit cards to pay off?" I asked.

He chuckled, "In a sense, yes. But any bills or anything you owe such as mortgage, credit cards, car, our company pays it off for your help in colonizing."

I nodded, "It's an intriguing offer, but, honestly—,"

"Don't answer now, take the week and make your decision," he handed me a card, "Call us any time when you make your decision." He said.

I took the card and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, um, I need to go back to work now." I excused myself from his office and got back to work.

I kicked my shoes off at the door of my house. I sat at the kitchen table and took a few minutes to rub my feet. I loved nursing, but it was a demanding career.

Sue walked down the stairs holding a trash bag. She smiled at me and set the bag on the floor. She wiped her sweaty forehead.

"How's he doing?" I asked.

"It was a bad day today. Lots of vomiting and diarrhea. These are his sheets, I'm just going to toss them." She said.

I nodded, "I'm guessing he couldn't eat then? Is he drinking water?"

"He tried eating, but he just couldn't. I've been giving him sips of water, but if he drinks more than a mouthful he throws up. He may need an IV." She said.

"Okay, I can get one. I'll give him some electrolytes to get him through tonight." I pulled out my checkbook.

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow morning." She said before she left.

I sighed and walked upstairs. I knocked a few times before entering his room.

"Hey dad," I said gently, "How are you feeling?"

He tried to sit up, but he was to weak; I helped him lean up.

"I've been better. I'm really tired." He said.

I smiled, "It's just one of those days. Sue said you were really sick today? How are you feeling now? Do you want something to eat?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I'm not very hungry Bells."

"Do you think you can drink a little something for me? Just to keep your strength up." I asked.

"Eh, I don't know Bella. Sue just changed the sheets and everything. I don't have it in me to stand up anymore." He said.

"Okay, well, I'm going to grab something to eat." I said.

"I'll be right here." He chuckled.

"I'll be right back." I smiled.

I brought my tray of food back up to dad's room. I usually ate dinner with him, to keep him company and to spend time with him. We only had a limited amount of time left, and anytime I got to spend with him I took it.

I sat in the chair beside his bed as I ate.

"Hey dad, you remember that company that's sending people to planet Outerra?" I asked.

"Of course, it's in everywhere on the news. My newsfeed is clogged with this new project." He said, lifting his air tablet with a shaky hand.

"Yeah," I took a bite of my soup, "the people from the company came to the hospital today. They offered me a spot on the ship to the new planet."

He looked up at me, his grey eyes lighting up for the first time in four months.

"Really?" He said.

"Yeah. Ninety percent off the ticket to whole new world." I said.

"Wow," he said, "That's incredible Bells, are you going?"

I shook my head, "No dad, I can't leave you. And besides, even with the ninety percent off, I still wouldn't be able to cover the full price of the ticket. And, there are just too many reasons—,"

"What reasons?" He demanded, catching me off guard.

"I-well-," I struggled to find reasons, "Dad, you're sick, you need me right now. And I don't have enough money—," His hand flew up to silence me.

"Bella, there's nothing here for you." He said.

"Dad—,"

"No, listen. There is nothing here for you. Nothing at all. I'm the last living relative you have, and I've only got a month or so to live. What are you going to do when I'm gone? Go to work. Come home. Eat dinner. Repeat the next day? You're an amazing nurse, but you're never going to go anywhere here. Not in this small town."

"How can I leave you at a time like this?" I asked.

"Bella, nothing is happening with me. I'm dying, that's not changing. You need this. Take this chance, this opportunity to find a new life. A fresh start."

I wiped the stray tear that trickled onto my cheek, "Dad…"

"You have a week before it departs. That's plenty of time for us to spend together." He said.

"Yeah, but dad, I don't have enough money to even afford the ticket." I said.

"Go get me that book over there." He said, pointing to his dresser.

I sat my food down and handed him the book. It was a lot heavier than I expected.

His shaky hands opened the book and out fell a wad of cash from the book. My eyebrows shot up in surprised.

"Dad, where did you get all this money from?" I asked.

"Your mom and I saved up, way before you were born. We were planning on moving to Corfu island, build a house on the Potami beach, once you were settled and happy. But, our plans kind of got cut short." He said.

"Okay, but—,"

He held the money out to me and it suddenly dawned on me.

"Dad, no, I can't—,"

"It's 28,200$. Your mother and I saved for forty-seven years. And I know that is more than enough to cover your ticket and let you live comfortably on that ship for three months. And I have close to 35,000$ in my retirement that's also yours. I won't be needing it." He said.

"Dad, I can't take all that money." I said as I stared down at the money in my hands.

"Yes, you are. Except for 2,000 which is going to Sue. But the rest of it is for you to build a house on Outerra. I want you to build the house that your mother and I couldn't on the beach somewhere. Live happily."

"Dad—," Tears were now streaming down my face.

He grabbed my hand, "Bells, please… You deserve a new life more than anyone else on this planet. There's nothing left for you here. Go, build a new life on a new planet."

I sniffled, "Dad, I don't know what to say…"

"Say you'll do it. For your mother and me. We didn't get to live long enough to see our dream through. But you can." He stroked my cheek"

"Okay dad. I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Monday everyone! I hope that you're having a good morning, but if not, here's a little update that I hope will brighten your day.**

* * *

Chapter Two

That next morning after I showered and got dressed, I walked into my dad's room to tell him good morning. Sue was downstairs making his breakfast, so I knew he was awake. He was scrolling through his air tablet with his fingers.

"Morning dad." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning Bells," he said.

"What are you looking up?" I asked.

"I'm looking up Outerra. You have two weeks to get prepared and I want to make sure you're ready." He said.

I leaned over the bed and looked at his air tablet.

"Everything there sounds so nice. The air is cleaner, the water is unpolluted, the ground is rich. Bells, you're going to have such an amazing life." He said.

I laughed, "Sounds like it."

"And, it won't be over populated, like it is here. And the inhabitants are all friendly." He said.

"Really? How friendly could they be? I mean, aliens are coming to their planet to colonize." I laughed.

"Apparently, the reason they agreed to this is because their species is dying. And the human race is compatible with theirs." He said.

"Ah, so it's like a breeding program?" I said.

"Hey, I bet you'll meet a nice young Outerrian and live a happy life with him." He said.

"What do they even look like? Do they look like us?" I asked.

He switched to images, only a few popped up. I scanned over the few photos. They looked pretty humanoid; two legs, two arms, proportionate size, no slimy tentacles or beaks, or anything that we've encountered from other lifeforms through our exploration of our vast universe.

"Hmm, they don't really seem alien. I guess that's a good thing." I chuckled.

"Yeah, you won't be able to tell the humans and the Outerrians apart," He clicked on a website on Outerrian culture, "Well, except this. It says on this official website that Outerrians have long tails."

"Tails? Oh, that's a major difference. What do the tails look like?" I asked.

He scanned through the website, "It just says their tails are long and covered in short hair, ranging from dark brown to black. Sometimes a rare reddish color."

I made a slight face, "That'll be interesting."

"I'm glad you didn't chicken out on me. I'm really glad you're going," he said, continuing his research.

"No, after our talk last night I really want to go. It sounds like a fresh start and its exciting," I said, "So I'm going to call them today."

"Your life is going to be a hundred percent better," He said, "Oh wait, don't call, go in instead."

"What? The nearest corporation is in New York." I said.

"No, there's a small company in Seattle. It's barely an hour away." He said.

"Dad if I'm leaving in a week and never seeing you again, I'd like to spend the rest of my time with you." I said.

He put his air tablet aside and tossed the blanket off him.

"Dad what are you doing?" I asked nervously as he weakly pulled himself out of the bed.

"I'm going to Seattle with you." He said.

"No, dad, you're too weak just stay in bed." I said, trying to gently push him back down into the bed.

"Bells, I haven't been out of this house in a month. I know I'm a dying man but, please take me with you. It'll probably be the last time I get out of this bed." He said.

"Okay dad." I was a nurse and I should've told him no. But being his daughter and knowing that he has been stuck in the house for an entire month, I just didn't have the heart to tell him no.

"Let me get your wheelchair and your medication together." I said.

"Can you ask Sue if she can make a lunch? I want to go to Matthews Beach and have a picnic. Like we used to do when you were younger and you mom was still alive." He said.

"That sounds like a great idea dad," I said, "Can you dress yourself?"

"I got it." He said as he threw his legs over the side of his bed.

I walked into the bathroom and put his medication into a tote bag. I also threw in the large picnic blanket we used to use and some sunscreen. I was probably over packing but I wanted to make sure my dad would have anything he needed.

I set the tote bag on the table, "Hey Sue, would you mind packing my dad and I a picnic lunch? He wants to go to Seattle."

"Really? This is the first time I've ever seen him get out of bed in weeks." She said.

"Yeah, we're going to the Colony Corporation that's in the city, then we're going to have a picnic at Matthew Beach." I pulled down the picnic basket from the cabinet.

"That sounds lovely! Oh, he'll have a great time. Maybe it'll perk him up," She said as she started making lunch, "Why are you going to the Colony Corp?"

"Because you are looking at the next passenger on the Mayflower." I said.

"Really? Those tickets cost sixty thousand dollars." She said.

"Yeah, well I was approached by the company and they offered me a ninety percent off ticket."

"Oh wow, ninety percent, that cuts the costs considerably. Why did they approach you?"

"They're offering people with desirable skills this discount. I'm a nurse." I said.

"What a great opportunity Bella." She said.

"Yeah it is," I turned around and faced her, "Sue, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course, anything."

"Please, please take good care of my dad. I'm not sure how much longer he has, but could you please just make sure he's happy and not in any pain? And, for his remaining time here, could you take my room? Just so he's not alone."

She turned around, with a smile on her face, "Of course I will Bella. You don't even have to ask. Your father and I have been close for years, we're family."

I smiled and hugged her, "Thank you so much Sue."

"No need to thank me." She kissed my cheek.

"I am going to have a nurse on call for you too, in case he needs anything or you need anything. And I'll make sure you're all paid up and that this place is paid up as well."

"Don't worry about anything Bella. Your father is in great hands." She said.

"Thank you," I said before walking up the stairs.

I knocked before entering, "You ready dad?"

He was fully dressed and leaning on his walker.

"You look very handsome." I said.

"Well thank you."

I wheeled him to the stairs, then we slowly walked down them. Sue had his wheelchair ready when we reached the foot of the stairs.

"Sue, take the day off." Dad said.

She smiled, "Thank you Charlie." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

When we walked out of the house, Charlie took a deep breath then sighed contently. I smiled, happy that I could make him happy. Sue and I helped him into the car.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Sue." I said as we pulled out of the driveway.

"What is your destination Ms. Swan?" The VDA said which was called Jane she was the car's GPS and warning for the car. Each car had a virtual driving assistant she was the version for low class cars.

"Colony Corporation in Seattle Washington."

"Calculating Route," it took a few seconds for her find the fastest route, "Take a left turn on Luxington Street in 500ft."

"I can remember sitting in my father's car and watching him type the address into the old iPhone." Dad said.

"Did the iPhone even talk?" I laughed, thinking about how old my father really was.

"Oh, it did. It was this annoying robotic voice. I think it was called Siri was the phone's virtual helper. But it only came on if you held the center button."

"It had buttons?" I said.

"Just one, it wasn't voice activated like the technology today. You have it so easy." He laughed.

Dad turned his attention to the window, watching everything pass us by. It'd been a while since he had been out of the house. And not just because of his illness, but when mom died, he secluded himself.

We found the company easily enough; it resided in a huge building in the center of Seattle. Once we parked I helped dad out of the car. I walked us right up to the front desk.

"Hello," the receptionist greeted us kindly.

"Hi, I'm here to talk to," I looked down at the business card, "Mr. Anderson."

She looked down at her book, "I don't see any appointments here. I can buzz him but he's a very busy man." She pressed a button on her desk control.

"Yes, Hellen?"

"There's someone here to see you."

"Who?"

She looked up at me and I whispered my name.

"Isabella Swan."

"Isabella Swan…" he paused for a moment trying to figure out who I was, "Oh yeah! Let her back."

I gave her my hand so she could scan my I.D. and clear me to go back.

"It's down that hallway, take the first left turn and his door is the third on the right." She said.

"Thank you." I pushed dad's wheelchair back through the doors, running my hand over the scanners to open the doors as we walked to his office.

"Come in!" He yelled when I knocked on the door.

He was smiling as he welcomed us in. He shook my hand and then my dad's.

"Nice to see you again Ms. Swan," He said.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Andersen." I said.

"Please, call me Alistair," he said, "So, I'm hoping this is good news?"

"Yes, I want to go to Outerra. It's an opportunity to start over." I said.

"Perfect!" He clapped his hands together, "I'm so glad to hear that Ms. Swan."

"There's a few things I wanted to discuss though."

"Of course." He motioned his hand for me to continue.

"Yesterday, you said that any bills I had here your company would take care of?"

He nodded.

"Well, I don't have any bills, but my dad does. I want all of his bills paid off before I leave."

"That sounds fair. I'm sure my company wouldn't mind that." He said.

I nodded, "Good, and there's only one more request I have," I licked my lips before answering, "When my father passes away, I want to know. I know the travel to Outerra is roughly a hundred-year trip, and I just would like to receive some sort of message from him and when he passes."

He made a face, "Well, unfortunately, any messages that aren't sent to the ship from family and friends is reserved for guests with platinum passes."

"She will have a platinum pass. I'm giving her a large sum of money and even with the ticket cost, she'll live lavishly on that ship." Dad said.

Alistair's eyebrows raised, "Oh wow, well okay. And do you know about how much you have?"

"56,000, plus a couple hundred. For three months, she'll be set on that ship." He said.

"Oh yes she will. Do you have all the money now? Because since you're here, we can set up lodging, food plans, and all that jazz." He said.

"No, we don't have it here." I said.

Alistair nodded and reached behind him. He handed me a silver platinum card.

"When you do have all the money, go to the bank, and put it on this card. Then you can either come back and we can work out everything or you can go to our website. And I'll set you up with an account right now."

It took about twenty minutes to get my account set up. Alistair took extra time to show me how to do everything.

"Now, don't forget, you need to be here Thursday morning and the ship departs on Saturday. Bring everything you want to bring with you. Clothes, photos, books, anything you want with you." He said as he walked us out.

"Thank you for being so nice and helpful Alistair." I said.

He smiled, "Well, this is a big deal and we're happy to have you joining us." he reached forward and shook my hand eagerly.

* * *

 **Not really leaving it on a cliffhanger I think, just more of a happy note. Anyways, when you finish and you have an opinion, constructive criticism, or just comment leave me a little opinion!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next week is Thanksgiving... That means Christmas is literally right around the corner. That is just frightening. I am so ill-prepared. I have a huge family and I have to buy so many gifts!**

 **So, on my word doc, I'm up to like chapter six and the story is just flowing. I have a ton of homework, but I'm literally loving writing this story. It's so much fun. So, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

After meeting with Alistair dad and I went to Matthews beach. It was a rare sunny day in Seattle which made it the perfect time to have a picnic. We found a secluded spot with an amazing view of the water.

I helped dad sit out of his chair and onto the ground, then I unpacked our lunch. Dad looked out over the water and took a deep, longing breath.

"I remember coming here with your mother," He said, "And then you when you were little."

"I remember that too." I smiled.

I handed him his sandwich and laid out the metal tray of water drops. He looked all around the park, smiling as he remembered all the good times we had together. He sighed happily and started eating his lunch.

"When you were a small child, you'd run up and down the creak chasing the fish. You were so spirited, just like your mother," He smiled, "There was one time, where you actually jumped into the pond trying to catch one of the ducklings. You were soaked." He laughed.

I laughed along with him, "I don't remember that."

"You were very little when it happened. When I pulled you out of the water you just fought like a wet cat. Whew, you were a wild one." He chuckled.

"Well, that makes me not want children." I laughed.

He waved his hand dismissively, "Naw, you'll want some. I thought I didn't want kids, but, when I met your mother, she changed my mind."

I smiled, "I know I've asked a hundred times, but, can you tell me how you and mom met?"

He smiled back, "Do you have a video snap? Maybe, before you leave I could tell you stories and give you advice so you don't ever forget me."

"That's a great idea dad," I pulled out my phone, "I only have my cell phone, but I can transfer it to a video snap."

He inhaled, "She was eighteen and I was twenty. She was traveling with her friends, seeing the country. They just happened to blow through our small town after hearing about the black sand beach in La Push. I was on the beach with my friends when they pulled up in outdated hydro van that was just puffing out steam and screeching," he chuckled,

"My friends and I were watching them topple out of the car, then your mom walked out. Immediately, I knew I was going to marry her. I had never been bold before, but when she walked onto the beach, I jumped from where I was sitting and practically ran to her. Anyone else would have dismissed me, but your mother, she was different. When I approached her, I didn't think of anything slick to say to her, I just stood there, looking like a big goofball," he laughed,

"Oh, but your mother, she was such a saint. After an awkward minute, she flashed me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen and said, 'So, are you the beach police?' I had no idea what she was talking about, but, then I remembered that I was wearing my rookie uniform. Ugh, I was so embarrassed, I just laughed and turned to walk away. But, she grabbed my arm and from then on, we just hit it off. Three weeks later, we married and bought our house. We lived happily ever since then."

"I love that story," I said when I turned the video off, "We're so alike it's scary, I probably would have done the same thing, except I would have tripped."

"You certainly do have my ability to walk on a flat surface and fall."

We fell into a fit of chortles that disturb the birds nearby. When we finished our lunch, I packed everything away then helped my dad into his wheelchair.

"Before we leave, can we talk a walk around the strip?" He asked.

"Of course, dad." I would do anything he asked at this point. I would be leaving forever in a week, leaving before he passed. Every moment we had together counted.

He took in a deep breath of the fresh air, "I can see everything we did here. Every memory just as clear as the day it happened."

"I wish you were coming with me to Outerra, make new memories." I said solemnly.

He looked up at me and grabbed my hand, "I wish I was too Bells, but, you're going to go and live a fantastic life. Meet someone and just enjoy the new planet."

I chuckled dryly, "I sure hope so dad. I'm interested to see how this goes."

He nodded, "You aren't nervous, right?"

"A little. I think I'll be more nervous when it actually hits me that I'm going." I said.

"You'll be fine. You're going to conquer Outerra, what is it that Caesar said? I came, I saw, I conquered." He chuckled to himself.

"Well, I'm not planning on conquering Outerra, just making a life for myself."

"No, you'll conquer the planet. When you were born your mother and I always said you'd take over the world. We just thought you'd be taking over earth." He chuckled.

"Ha ha," I said, "It's starting to get dark dad, we need to get going."

He sighed, "Alright, let's get going."

I helped him in the car then packed away our stuff. When I got back into the car, I handed dad his nightly pain pill then pulled out of the park.

As I drove, I began thinking about the future and where I was headed. I was going to be completely alone on an entirely new planet. I've always had my dad, but now, I truly was going to be alone.

I took a shaky breath; it was definitely going to be tough. I wondered how many people were travelling to Outerra alone? Leaving their families behind to journey to a new world. To try and make a new life for themselves.

I looked over to my dad who was soundly sleeping in the passenger seat. It was going to be so hard to leave him. I know I was leaving him in very capable hands; Sue was loving and she deeply cared for my father, I didn't have to worry about his care.

And I knew my dad was a dying man, so, we had limited time anyways, but that didn't make it any easier…

Then again, I wouldn't have to worry about his funeral. I wouldn't have to worry about planning and buying everything. It was a bittersweet relief.

We got back to the house fairly quickly, I spent half of the drive thinking about this new endeavor I was getting myself into and the other half worrying about my dad.

I pushed my dad's wheelchair beside his door and helped him into it. He yawned loudly, stretching his arms up as I wheeled him up into the house.

"Ready for bed dad?"

"Mmm," he hummed, his eyes barely holding open.

I lifted him from the chair and carried him up to his room. I didn't realize how much weight he had lost until I walked him up those stairs. I can remember him carrying me up these stairs when I was young.

I laid him down in his bed and tucked him in. I kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight dad," I said.

"Night Bells."

The Next Morning

Before I left for work, I went into my dad's room, like I always did before I left. He was hunched over his bedside, puking into the trashcan.

I frowned, "Feeling sick, dad?"

He wiped his mouth with a tissue, "Just a little queasy this morning."

I pressed the back of my hand to his forehead, "Probably from your medication."

"Yeah," he said, "Do you have the video-snap? I wanted to take some video for you today."

I took it out of my pocket, "Here you go."

"Thanks. Now you get on to work and tell them you're leaving earth." He chuckled.

I giggled, "Okay dad, I'll be home soon." I kissed his cheek before getting up and leaving.

The entire way to work, I continuously thought over my plan of quitting. I know people would freak out when they heard I was leaving for Outerra. They probably wouldn't understand the decision.

Everyone in this town knew that my dad was dying. Before his illness overtook him, he served as a dutiful police officer. There were only eight official cops on the force in the town and everyone knew who they were.

Before I entered the building, I took a deep breath to settle my nerves. I walked up to the secretary's desk.

"I need to speak with Mr. Jenks."

"Okay, let me just make sure he's free." She said as she picked up the phone.

I waited for just a moment.

"Alright, go on back."

I nodded to her then walked into his office. He smiled, waving for me to sit.

"I've made my decision." I said, trying to come off as confident, but sounding nervous, "I'm going to Outerra."

He nodded, "I had a feeling you'd make that decision," he stood and extended his hand, "congratulations."

"Thank you," I said as I shook his hand, "I have to quit though."

He chuckled, "I figured, I'm sad to see you leaving us, but I know this is going to be such a big opportunity for you."

"I sure hope so," I sighed, "I have three weeks' vacation saved up and I want to use them today. I want to spend as much time with my father as I can."

"Understood. Just go up to finance and collect your last check. I'll give them a call."

I smiled at him and headed out the door to collect my check.

* * *

 **I thought this was a sweet chapter between a father and daughter.** **I was hoping to portray their really loving relationship, hopefully I did that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter four! I can't believe December is almost here! That is insane! It means 2017 is almost up! There's so much to do. And my classes are almost up. I'm kind of peeved because I really wanted to take classes online but, unfortunately the classes I'm taking aren't offered online. I'm so sick of going into class, I do so much better behind a screen. I mean, I can get all my work done in one day, I'm a nanny, I get a 3 hour break when the child takes a nap.**

 **So, I've made up a lot of fake terms in the story. Well, I guess not fake, the words are real but they definitely aren't used correctly. They just sounded cool and futuristic. Oh, someone had asked if the new planet was going to be like Twilight and the answer is no. I have this whole badass concept for planet Outerra and in the next chapter, you'll start to read some of the 'facts' about Outerra. It's pretty cool and yes I'm tooting my own horn.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four

The week seemed to fly by. Dad and I spent every waking minute together, I even put the cot up in his room, so we could be together. And as the time grew near for my departure, my stomach wrapped itself into a continuous knot.

When the morning came, I laid in my bed for an extra twenty minutes trying to sort out the nervous ball of fire resting in the pit of my stomach. I sat up and looked over to my dad, who was still snoozing away.

I changed into my clothes; sweat pants and a plain shirt. The people at the Colony corp. told me to dress in clothing I didn't care about because they would be left here. I had already packed four large suitcases full of my clothes and everything that was important to me.

I walked back into his bedroom and gently shook him awake. He yawned, stretched, then opened his eyes. He smiled widely.

"Hey, sweetie," he said softly.

"Morning dad," I said before wrapping my arms around him, "I'm l-leaving today."

"I know." His arms tightened around me.

We stayed interlocked in a tight huge. I fought the urge to cry, blinking hard to prevent any tears from falling down my cheeks. This was even harder than I imagined.

"Did you get everything in okay?" Dad asked.

I nodded, "I sent everything yesterday."

He smiled, "Good."

"I wish we had time to have breakfast." I said, a traitor tear falling down my cheek.

He wiped it with his thumb, "I do too. But, you need to leave now so you can start your new life."

I nodded, "One more hug?"

He wrapped me up in another tight hug. This one lasting longer than the one before. He patted my back when it was time to go.

"You're going to have such a great life," he said, "now, go."

I stood, slowly releasing his hand as I walked to the door.

"I love you dad," I said as I wiped away a few stray tears from my cheeks.

"I love you too baby." He smiled, he was keeping his composure together very well.

Sue was downstairs, making my dad's breakfast. She had already moved into my bedroom.

"Good morning Bella," she said when I walked down.

"Morning Sue," she walked to me from the counter and wrapped her arms around me.

I hugged her tightly, "Take really good care of my dad, Sue."

"I will Bella," she said, "And later today, we'll bring your car back here."

"Thank you," I sighed, "I need to get going now."

"Bye, have a great life dear." She said.

I smiled back as I left out the front door.

 **Colony Corporation – Medical & Science Branch, Bellevue Washington**

I walked nervously through the front door of the corporation. The place was filled with other travelers, but each one was filed into three separate lines.

"Get in line to one of those computers and put your name down and scan your card. It'll put you into one of those lines." A worker who was walking around said.

I nodded and found the shortest line, my eyes wandering around the large building. When I got to the computer, I did everything it asked of me. After a minute of processing, it sent me to line A.

Line A wasn't as long as the others. I wondered what the basis of the lines were. I looked at the people ahead of me, trying to sort out the differences from the people in Line A and the people in Line B.

I gently tapped the person's shoulder in front of me, "Excuse me?" I said.

The young woman turned around, "Yes?"

"Why exactly are the lines separated? Do they mean something?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," she said, turning completely to me, "This line is for people with a platinum status, and then Line B is for people with gold status, then silver, then bronze. And of course, the crew have their own separate line."

"Oh," I said, "I guess I should've known that."

She chuckled, "It's cool, I'm nervous too."

"Glad I'm not the only one." I said.

"I'm Alice Brandon," she said.

"Alice Brandon?" My gasped, my jaw falling open, "Oh Miss Brandon I should've known. I'm sorry I bothered you."

She laughed, "I'm not scary like my dad was, there's no need to worry. Just call me Alice."

"I didn't know you were going to be a traveler," I chuckled nervously. Alice Brandon was a big deal on earth. She was the daughter of David Brandon, who was a huge business tycoon, very rich, and very mean. He died two years ago, and his name still sent chills down everyone's back.

"I decided to start a new life. I'm sick of earth, I'm ready to move on." She said.

"Really? You're so famous here and you have everything." I said.

She sighed, "I just want to start a new life. Being famous and having everything isn't at all as cracked up as it seems."

I nodded, "Well, I sincerely hope you're able to make a new life for yourself."

She smiled, "Thank you," she said, "Why are you leaving?"

"I want to start a new life too," I said, "And my dad really wanted me to find a new, exciting life."

"That sounds really nice. My dad probably would've flipped if I told him I was leaving earth to go to a new planet," She laughed, "I don't know anyone's family member who's okay with them leaving forever and never seeing them again."

I nodded, "My dad is dying of cancer actually. And I would've been left alone. My mom died a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," She said sympathetically and somewhat confused.

I knew her confusion, "We're not rich, so, we couldn't afford the reversion treatment. And it's spread so much."

"Oh," she said, "I'm sorry, I'm a little confused, how are you in the platinum status if you aren't rich?"

"Well, my dad had all this money saved up, which he gave me, and he also drained some accounts for me, so I could have platinum status." I shifted awkwardly as this conversation took a negative turn.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Your dad must have really loved you." She smiled.

I smiled back, "Yeah, he really does, and I love him more than anything."

She placed her hand on my arm, "I think that's the most real, purest thing I've ever heard in my entire life. It's very refreshing."

I chuckled, "Um, thank you."

The lines started moving forward and our conversation ended. Since Line A wasn't long, it was a short wait to a medical room. A man dressed in a lab coat handed me a skin-tight suit.

"Change into this please." He asked.

"Can I ask why?" I asked as I stepped behind the curtain.

"The pod is designed to keep your cells alive for the long journey. The suit will turn to a below freezing temperature once you're in hibernation to keep everything in your body fresh and alive. Also, the tubes and needles need to be able to pierce your skin with ease, this suit allows them to do that." He said.

"Oh," I wasn't crazy about the below freezing part, but I guess I'll be sleeping so it won't bother me too much.

I stepped from around the curtain, feeling very silly about the full body suit. It covered every inch of my skin except my neck up.

He handed me another garment that was smaller.

"This is for your hair, you need to tuck it into here."

I tucked it into the cap, which was kind of painful because my hair was long. The cap covered my head and wrapped around my neck. Now everything except my face was covered.

He nodded to me, "Are you ready to get into the pod?"

I nodded, "Can you just explain to me what's going to happen?" I asked.

"Well, you'll lay in the pod and we'll give you a little blue pill that's going to put you to sleep while we set the pod up and get your body ready for hibernation. It'll take about thirty minutes to prepare your body, but, when we give you the last shot of resveratrol, you'll feel a shock through your body and you'll see a bright light. Then you won't think or dream anything after that, you'll be in hibernation."

I nodded, "Okay, let's do this."

I took a deep breath before following him down the hallway to the pod.

* * *

 **Well, Bella is about to start her 103 year journey to Outerra! Next chapter coming soon! I'm actually knocking these chapters, I'm currently writing chapter six. I will admit, that I am kind of lagging in my other story Wicked, if you're reading it by chance. So, just a heads up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**God, I love this story. I mean I really do. I mean I like my other stories, but this one is like the top of my top list. So, I'm going to admit that I've made up so many terms, I'm not sure if I've already said that, but, in case I didn't there ya go.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

Chapter Five

"Good Morning Miss Swan," a robotic female voice said, "You've just woken up from a hundred and three-year journey. Please, try not to move you muscles while the medic-bot checks you over. It is normal to feel nauseous, tired, and sore."

I looked around, blinking hard, slightly confused about where I was. All of a sudden it hit me. I was on a spaceship and was three months away from landing on the planet Outerra.

"If you feel like you are going to vomit, turn your head to the right." The voice said again.

It was then I realized that my pod was moving. Objects slowly passing by, but for some reason everything was fuzzy.

"Why can't I see anything?" I asked weakly, my voice cracking.

"It is normal for all of your senses to be weakened from the trip. When you awaken tomorrow morning, your senses will return to normal."

The pod stopped.

"Here is your room. There is an android here to help you until you go into your bed. Please shower in cold water to wake your muscles, eat the saltine cracker pack with water, take the two Aumberlouse pills, then enjoy a restful night in your bed."

I heard the pod doors open, a soft hand took a gentle hold of my arm. The android helped me out of the pod, keeping me steady as I sat my feet on the ground. My head started spinning.

"Please don't exert yourself Miss Swan. You've taken a long journey. Allow me to take care of your needs." The male android voice said.

"Thank you," I said, letting him lead me into a room.

I couldn't see much, but I could see very dim lights. I tried to focus, but it was futile.

"Miss Swan, I am going to take the Exosmic-suit off of your body. Please do not be alarmed." I could somewhat feel the android taking the suit off me.

I would feel weird but, it was just an android helping me. They didn't possess any emotions of their own.

"I'm going to put you into the shower. I will lead your hands to the bars, please hold onto them as tightly as you can. But it is okay if you have a hard time gripping, I will be standing right here to assist you."

"Okay that's fine," I sighed, "Please hurry though, I feel very sick."

"If you have to vomit, just do so, the drain take care of it." He said.

"I just want to lie down." I said.

"It will only take eight minutes to restart your muscles and cells. Then you can sleep in your bed."

I sighed and stood in the cold water. I could feel the pellets of water, but it didn't feel like my skin was registering the water.

The android made me stand here for five minutes. When I was finished he helped me out of the shower and helped me into a robe. He finally allowed me to sit upright on a bed while he fed me crackers and helped me drink the water.

When I finished, he put the pills into my mouth and watched me swallow them, then made me show him that I actually swallowed it.

"Now you may sleep Miss Swan. You will awaken sometime in the morning." He said.

"Wait," I called, "what time is it now? And what's the year?"

"Earth time is 10:00a.m., but we've passed through two universes, the suns have not aligned on Outerra, so it is still night. The year is 3047. The Mayflower departed in 2944."

"Thank you." I said just before my eyes forcibly shut themselves and I drifted off to sleep.

Several Hours Later

I stretched, my muscles feeling sore, like I had done an intense workout the day before. When I opened my eyes, the world wasn't fuzzy looking. I sighed and rubbed my hands hard over my face.

I slowly swung my feet over the side of my bed, looking around at the room. I was thoroughly shocked at the size of the cabin. It was bigger than my old home's upstairs. There was a large oval window on the right side of the room. I walked to it and looked at everything passing by. There were only bright stars that looked like giant fireballs floating in the black. I wondered if we'd be passing any planets, or moons, or suns.

I sniffed the air, now noticing a rather funky smell in the air. I looked down and lifted my arm, then quickly turned my head away. Phew, the body odor was pungent; I guess being in hibernation for 103 years didn't stop my B.O.

I turned from the window, quickly scanning the room for a bathroom. The bathroom door was open; I walked across the warm silver tile. The pressed the button to turn the bathroom lights on, the light was dim which felt nice on eyes.

I took the white robe off and looked at the small hatch labelled, "Laundry." I pressed the button labelled open and stuck the robe on the rubber.

"Please close the hatch," a perky feminine voice said. I jumped and looked around.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"I am Ova, your personal assistant."

"Ova? What does that stand for?"

"Overhead Voice Android. I am the latest model and can answer any question."

I placed my clothing in the laundry shoot.

"Thank you for your laundry, it will be folded neatly on the shelf above the laundry hamper."

I nodded and looked around the near bare bathroom. There was a shower unit, a toilet, and a sink, but no towels or toiletries.

"Um, are there any towels? Or toilet paper?" I asked loudly, feeling very silly for talking to myself.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, there are no paper or cotton products." Ova said.

"How am I supposed to dry off?" I asked.

"When you've finished your shower, there is a switch that turns the water to warm air to dry you off."

"Oh, so it's like a giant blow dryer," I said, "what about wiping… after I've finished using the bathroom?" That was an awkward question.

"When you've finished urinating or defecating, the toilet is equipped with warm water to clean your private areas, then a small dryer to dry you off. The pad beside the toilet has the controls of the toilet and specific user instructions to help you."

I was blushing as I listened to the answer, it was sad that I was still embarrassed even though I was by myself. I stepped into the shower, wanting to soak for a while.

I knew Outerra was going to be different from earth, but I didn't know they didn't use the simple things such as towels or toilet paper. What, what the hell did they wear if they didn't have cotton?

"Hey, what about my clothes? What am I supposed to wear? What do the Outerrian's wear?" I asked.

"The Outerrian's have created a new material made from the plant Mogonia, which is more than plentiful on their planet. It comes in every color and is expandable to every body size."

"Oh." I said.

I stayed in the shower for a good ten minutes before the voice made me jump.

"Miss Swan you have ten minutes before the water will turn off for the day."

I jumped again, quickly washing my hair and body.

"Why is the shower timed?" I asked.

"The ship is carrying five thousand gallons of water and that water is filtered, cleaned, and reused. But, there are thousands of travelers on this ship that will use the water very quickly. We reserve so every traveler can have plenty of water."

I saw the switch for the dryer and hesitantly pressed it. The shower made a whirling noise, then I was hit with very warm air that dried me. The dryer was powerful, but moments later not only was I dry but my thick hair was dry as well.

I stepped out of the shower, feeling very warm. I looked around for clothing, "Hey, voice, where are my clothes?"

"Clothing is on the shelf above the laundry shoot."

I opened the shelf and pulled out a strange feeling material. I let it unfold open; it was a soft white body suit, much like the suit we wore in our pods. I wondered if this was the style?

"Hey voice, um, what's with the body suits?" I asked, "Can I have jeans and a T-shirt?"

"The body suits match the clothing that Outerrian's wear. We want all of the travelers to be equip with the Outerrian lifestyle. Earth clothes have been eliminated."

"My clothes were eliminated? I was told I could bring my clothing!" I said loudly.

"I apologize for the inconvenience Miss Swan. Please do not be upset. We have set you up with three months' worth of Outerrian clothing."

"So, it's just body suits? Awesome." I said sarcastically.

"The body suit goes underneath the tunic. Women wear the longer light-colored tunics and men wear the shorter dark colored tunics. The body suit is special. It can fit every body size and shape and is very complimentary, but it also keep your body at a steady temperature according to the environmental temperature."

I made an approving face, "Hmm, well, that actually sounds nice."

I pulled the body suit on and stared at myself in the mirror. Even though I was very annoyed at my clothes being destroyed, but, this suit was actually very flattering. The long sleeves came to a point on my hand, then stringed off and looped around my middle and ring finger.

The second article of clothing was the tunic. I pulled it over my head; it was pale blue, long in the back and shorter in the front. The neckline was a wide V neck, but my cleavage wasn't showing because of the body suit underneath. The sleeves were long and billowy. The tunic was tighter around my curves.

Wow, this look was actually very appealing. I rather liked the tunic. It was appropriate, nonrevealing, and just very pleasing to the eye. I pulled the white boots onto my feet then pulled half my hair back.

"All travelers, please start making your way to the Auditorium for an informational meeting. Attendance is required. The meeting starts in thirty minutes." The voice on the loud-speaker said.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope everyone's holiday was good. I successfully put up my x-mas tree and I've only got four people left to shop for. So, feeling pretty good! Last year I was so behind, it was ridiculous. So, I decided to do everything earlier.**

* * *

Chapter Six

When I opened the door, several people were already filing in the hallway. I looked around before stepping cautiously onto the cool grey floor. As I made my way down the hall, someone called my name.

"Bella! Hey Bella!" I looked back to see a familiar face. It was the girl I met in line on earth, Alice.

"Hey," I said, moving over to let her walk beside me, "How are you?"

"Better than yesterday," she made a face and stuck her tongue between her teeth, "waking up yesterday was nightmare. How about you?"

I shuddered, "yesterday was… interesting."

She laughed, "I'm glad we all feel the same. Who knew a 103-year journey would do that."

I laughed, "Well, at least we're only three months from Outerra."

She nodded eagerly, "What are you planning to do once you get there?"

"Build a house, get a job as a nurse, and find a new life. What about you?"

"Same as you. Only, not a nurse. I have an interest in the preservation part of Outerra."

"Preservation?" I said questioningly.

"Yeah, preservation. Outerrian's are really into environmental conservation. Their planet is insanely healthy. The water, oxygen, and soil are so clean… it'll be nice to be somewhere that isn't polluted." She said dreamily, her eyes closing.

"That sounds nice," I sighed, "You've done a lot of research about Outerra."

"Yeah, I studied up before getting into the pod."

"So, what do you think this meeting is about?" After a moment of silence.

She shrugged, "Not sure. It should be interesting though."

I chuckled before entering the auditorium. It was exactly like a very movie theater. Only larger and cleaner. Alice and I were escorted to the front row after we showed the smiling android checked our platinum cards.

The auditorium went silent when the lights dimmed. A person sitting behind a desk in a nature-inspired looking office appeared on screen. The person looked… different. I didn't know how to describe the difference, but he looked like a human. It was weird. The person just looked like he was glowing, healthy, and friendly.

"Hello travelers of the Mayflower. I sincerely hope your trip was pleasant." He said, "I am Carlisle. The current senior president of Outerra. My great-great grandfather orchestrated the colonize agreement with the Colony corporation."

There was a moment of chatter before Carlisle continued.

"We are very happy to host all of you on our planet. But before you land, I'd like to give you a few minor details of our planet," He stood and walked to a very large window and pressed his hand against it. The glass collapsed away like a ripple in a clear lake.

"This is a small glimpse of my planet, and soon to be your planet," He took a deep breath, "The air here on Outerra is unpolluted, unlike the air on your former planet. The water is clean, the soil in healthy, the plants are plentiful, and the planet is thriving," He paused to smile at the view, "we go to great lengths to preserve our planet. Everything built on Outerra is environmentally beneficial to the planet. Outerra is a beautiful planet that will offer each and every one of you benefits. You'll be healthier, live longer, and be happy. Outerra is the perfect place to start a new life. As the official spokesperson for the Outerrian people, I want to say, welcome. All we ask is that you abide by the simple standards we've set. Under your seat are detailed books that will thoroughly explain everything on Outerra. The people, the buildings, the customs, the environment. I urge each and every one of you to take these next three months and learn about Outerra. We look forward to seeing you in three months." He waved at us before the screen turned black.

As everyone was clapping, a man in a pilot's suit stepped onto the stage. He motioned his hand to quiet us.

"Good morning, how is everyone?" He asked, his voice was deep. Everyone answered in unison.

"Great, great," He chuckled, "Now, we're on this ship for the next three months. That doesn't seem like a long time, but trust me, to some of you, it'll seem like an eternity. But, there is more than plenty of things to keep everyone busy. There's pools, a gym, a spa, a cafeteria that serves breakfast-lunch- and dinner, a restaurant that changes theme every week, and plenty more. You will hopefully not be bored."

Alice leaned over to me, "we should definitely hit the spa."

"Now those books that president Carlisle mentioned are very important. Everyone is to read these books and learn about Outerra. The Outerrian's are kindly welcoming us as residents to their planet and we must treat it with respect."

I felt like a child being given a lecture on going out to a fancy restaurant.

"You will be tested twice on Outerrian knowledge. In forty-five days will be your first test. Forty-five days after that will be the final test. If you don't learn these customs, then we'll have to put you in extensive classes before landed. Now, enough with the seriousness, please go enjoy yourselves and don't forget you class time."

He waved before walking off the stage.

Alice and I stood, exchanging a look.

"Wanna be study buddies?" I joked.

"Oh totally," she snorted, "But first, I want breakfast. Let's go." She grabbed my hand and lead me to the cafeteria.

Everyone must have had the same idea because the cafeteria was packed. Luckily the room was huge and sectioned off. Alice and I got in line. I peeked over the crowd to see a large machine. It was kind of like a vending machine. The choices were on screen and anything you picked was handed to you by an android that was standing behind a window. The food took about two minutes to get to the person.

When it was my turn, I ordered an Outerrian version of coffee and Anozoa and Hamersia oatmeal with Tanyernia eggs. I honestly wasn't sure what the hell I was eating, but everything on the menu was Outerrian food.

I guess it was to get us acclimated to Outerrian foods. Alice and I sat at the same table together. She poked her food with her clear metal spork.

"I'm kind of afraid to eat this stuff." She said.

I nodded as I stared down at my six-small purple hardboiled eggs and my orange, grey and… some new colored oatmeal.

I bit my lip, "I guess it makes sense for us to eat their food. I mean we will be living on their planet, might as well get used to the food."

She looked up and nodded.

"Well, here goes nothing," she dryly chuckled, "1… 2…3…" she said before taking a bite. She chewed slowly, then looked at me with a surprised look.

"Hey, this is actually pretty good." She took another bite.

I scooped up the strange oatmeal and cautiously put it into my mouth. I swished it around my before swallowing it. The flavor was interesting, not bad, but it was something I'd definitely have to get used to it.

"How does it taste?" She asked.

"Interesting," I said, "not bad, but very interesting." I took a bite of the eggs. That taste was… hard to describe. They were nothing like earth eggs, the taste was meatier. Eatable, but, very strong.

Once we finished eating, Alice grabbed my hand, saying something about a spa.

"Before we do that, I need to go to the communications room." I said as I pulled my hand out of hers.

"Why?" She asked.

"I have a message waiting for me, I need to check it." I slipped away quickly before she could ask any more questions.

I had to stop at the information station to find out exactly where the communications room was.

"Hello, I am David how may I assist you today?" The voice on the information station asked.

"I need to find the communications room." I asked.

David brought a map with a highlighted red line to the communications room.

"Take this route, it'll take you directly to the communications room."

I followed the route to the large elevator. It was on the fifth floor where all the training rooms were. On my way, I passed a room for engineers, medical personal, and construction workers. I guess these were the rooms where all travelers who had desired job experience came to learn how to do their jobs on Outerra.

The communications room was located at the end of the hallway. This place was empty. I guess no one really had a need to communicate with anyone. Everyone they knew has been long dead.

A virtual person, that was about 5 inches tall appeared when I sat. She waved at me.

"Hello, I'm Azura, please, scan your card to receive or send messages." She said.

I scanned my card under the red light. It took a second for it too beep.

"How may I help you Miss Swan?" Azura asked.

"I'm looking to see if I've received any messages from earth? From my father?" I asked.

"You have received one message. The message was received June 25, 2944."

I made a face, "The day after I left?"

"Would you like me to play the video?" Azura asked.

"Yes, please." I said.

A hologram screen appeared in front of me. It was my father in a hospital room. My eyebrows scrunched.

"Good morning Bells, I hope you slept well," he chuckled, "I'm sure you're probably going to be mad, but," he sighed, "I decided to…" he paused, struggling to tell me what he was doing, "I decided to go through with M.A.S."

"What!? Why would you—!" I sputtered.

"I know, you're freaking out right now Bells," He said, raising his hand and stopping my protests, "I know we had talked about it, but, Bella, I'm a dying man. So, it doesn't matter if I die in three months or today. I'm sorry, I know this is probably upsetting."

I looked down at my hands, my face feeling very hot. My head was spinning. I couldn't believe he had decided to do this. And there was absolutely nothing I could do or say. This happened 103 years ago, it's ancient history now.

"I gave Sue and her kids our home. Sue is here now," the camera turned to Sue, and her two children. Sue was holding a tissue to her eyes, dotting at the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Bella, he was persistent, and I couldn't talk him out of this." She said.

"Today is my last day on earth, as yesterday was your last day. I hope that you find the life your mother and I always wanted you to have. I put a little treat in your purple bag. I love you Bell, and one day, we'll see each other again." He smiled and the camera turned off.

The lump in my throat vanished and turned to air which I swallowed dryly. I couldn't believe it… he had really gone through with the M.A.S. I couldn't do anything to stop it. He had hidden this from me. How could he?

"Miss, are you alright?" The voice made me jump. I wiped the stray tears from my cheek.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry do you want to use this?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No ma'am. Miss Brandon sent me to find you."

Oh, he must be an android, "Uh, tell her I need to be alone."

He nodded but continued to look at me questioningly, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine." I answered, wanting nothing more than to be alone.

"I see a chemical unbalance in your system," he peered harder, "You are feeling sad. Do you need me to assist you to the psychiatrist? We have four on the ship."

I shook my head, "No thank you. I just need to be left alone."

"Okay. I will leave and tell Miss Brandon that you are feeling sad and need some alone time."

"Wait—," he had already left the room before I could tell him not to say that.

I shook my head, "Erase the message Azura. I don't want to see it again."

"Yes, Miss Swan."

I left room quickly. Wanting to go to my room and just hole up in there until we were at Outerra.

* * *

 **Now, I have my personal opinion of 'Medical Assisted Suicide.' As someone who watched her father decay from stage four lung cancer, I am in favor of people with terminal illnesses having access to controlled substances that'll allow them to pass easily and at their leisure. My father absolutely hated the fact that he just became so weak.**

 **That's just my opinion, but I'd love to hear yours! So, maybe you give me a little review? Huh? C'mon, ha-ha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Hump-Day! My week has been hectic. It's coming up on the end of my semester so my professors are down our throats about assignments and tests, and final projects. So, I'm drowning. But, I hope your week has been better than mine, please enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

I walked quickly to my room, hoping no one would see the tears welling up in my eyes. I was relieved to be in my room. I curled up on the couch in front of the massive window and watched the stars drift by.

I don't know how much time had passed, but when the Ova announced that it was dinner time I knew I had wasted the entire day.

When I walked out of the room, Alice was standing in front of my door, she looked surprised to see me.

"I'm sorry—," she started.

I shook my head, "It's okay. Sorry that I turned into a ghost on you. I just—,"

"Yeah, Jacob told me that you were sad and wanted to be left alone. But, I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you were okay."

"Thank you. I'm okay now. I just needed some time to myself," I said, "are you headed to the cafeteria?"

"Actually, I was going to try one of the restaurants. Wanna join me?" She asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

She linked arms with me and we walked off to the restaurant. I really didn't know what they were serving tonight, but, I'm sure it would be interesting.

There was a long line to get into the restaurant, I made a face.

"Maybe we should just go to the café and come back earlier tomorrow?" I said.

Alice smiled, "No, no, I already put our names in."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the front of the line. She looked to the android who was acting as the host.

"I put my name down hours ago. Alice Brandon?" She said.

The android nodded and scrolled down her list, "Miss Brandon. Please follow our waiter-bot to your table."

The waiter led us to one of the tables. The menus were on a display screen.

"So," Alice said after she ordered an appetizer, "Do you mind me asking what happened?"

"I uh, just received a message from my dad."

"Oh, I take it, it wasn't a good message?" She said.

I shook my head, "It's a long, complicated story."

She nodded, "Well, I'm glad you decided to come out," she held up glass, "And I'm also glad that we're friends."

I raised my glass and touched her, "I'm glad too."

The dinner was actually quite fun. Alice and I spent the whole time exchanging stories, laughing, and just having a great time.

I had never really had a 'friend' before. I mean, close acquaintances sure, but my acquaintances and I never hung out like this. I really liked it.

Alice ended up paying for dinner, much against my wishes. I had plenty of money to pay for myself.

"So, are you ready for orientations tomorrow?" She asked.

I shrugged, "It should be easy. I mean, I was a nurse for years. I'm guessing this is just kind of a refresher."

She nodded, "Well, I'm a little nervous. Back on earth, my main area of expertise was fashion. But, I've changed my background to environmental conservation. I'll have to relearn a lot of new things."

"Well, I'm sure I'll have to learn some new things too. I mean, Outerrian's have tails, so."

She laughed, "It's weird to think that the alien species that is compatible with ours have tails. It makes me nervous about how the men will look."

"I think they look pretty normal. Aside from the tail. I'm more worried about their morals." I said.

"Hey, do you want to study together? We've got to learn that book inside and out." She said.

"Sounds good," I said as we stopped at my cabin door, "Do you want to study here? Or at your cabin?"

"Um, we can do mine. Just come over in an hour or so. We'll make it a slumber party." She laughed.

"Sounds good, do you want me to bring anything?" I asked.

"Just your book and yourself!" She bounced away gracefully, chuckling as she went.

I smiled and pressed my hand against the door recognition scanner. The door opened immediately.

Before I went to Alice's cabin, I took a shower. I would've liked to have taken a long shower, but, unfortunately the timer only allowed me a twenty-minute shower. I stepped out and looked for the night clothing.

It was pretty much the same appeal as the day clothing, but it was slightly thinner with tighter sleeves and pant-legs. It wasn't uncomfortable, just different.

I pulled on a pair of slippers and headed towards Alice's cabin. Her room was 380 on the platinum section, which was quite the walk from my cabin. I was panting by the time I arrived.

She opened the door, wearing the same thing I was but just in a pink instead of blue.

"Welcome to my cabin," She said as she moved aside to let me through.

"Wow, it looks exactly like mine." I laughed.

The rooms were exactly the same. The furniture in the same place, same linens, some wall décor… This ship reminded me of a hotel.

"Alright, so, I don't know how much you've read of the book," Alice said as she walked to the couch, "But I have read nothing." She laughed.

I followed her to the couch and sat beside her, "Yeah, I haven't read any of it either."

"Well, good. We'll be in the same boat," She sat her book on the coffee table then turned the switch on the side. The book opened and projected a screen above it. Alice and I sat back as we waited for the book to begin start.

"Hello, I am Libby, you're virtual tutor for this book. As we learn about Outerra, I will guide and answer any questions you have. We will start with chapter one."

"I wish we had popcorn." Alice said.

"What's the Outerrian's closest substitute for popcorn?" I chuckled.

Alice pulled the throw blanket off the couch and covered herself as we sat back and watched Libby give credit to the people who created the book.

"Chapter one started with the treaty agreement between Earth and Outerra. In this chapter, we'll break down the dynamics and regulations of it."

Alice shot me a look of complete boredom. I had to stifle my giggles.

"Outerra was discovered in the January 2928 by telescope Range. We made successful contact in 2930. Communications between the two planets become frequent, messages being sent daily. In 2933, the ship 'Voyager,' was launched. In the Voyager, David Gaines, Michelle White, and Theodore Thomas travelled for one year to Outerra."

"Wait, I thought it takes 103 years to travel to Outerra?" I asked, interrupting Libby.

"The Voyager was a small rocket that is called comet. These ships are able to travel through many galaxies with speed and ease. The Mayflower is a very large ship that supporting thousands of people. It must move slowly through the galaxies, as to not disturb or disrupt the passengers."

Libby paused for a moment before starting up again, "When the three travelers arrived, they learned everything they could about the culture and the people. The Outerrian's had a very different view on life, which we will get into later in the chapters."

Libby showed us various pictures of the agreement and the world.

"The former spokesperson, Aro, who is Carlisle's great-great grandfather, proposed a treaty between Outerra and Earth. The purpose behind the treaty was to grow the population of Outerra as well as decrease the population on Earth."

"Why were the Outerrian's population so low?" Alice asked.

"Outerrian's were a small population when the three travelers arrived. The population was totally at 202 people. The Outerrian's were beginning to be related somehow to their neighbors, and the accidental inbreeding was causing problems with fertility."

Libby paused against before restarting, "Almost immediately, the W.W.L agreed. The prospects of becoming allies with Outerra proved to be an amazing step towards our future. Their technological advances and ways of life were beneficial to the Earth."

Chapter one proved to be very boring. Alice and I were having trouble staying awake and listening to Libby teach us. At the end of the chapter, Alice cut it off.

"Okay, I can't take anymore." She said.

"Good, that was so boring!" I groaned, "Ugh, I guess it's good though, you want to start chapter two tomorrow?"

"Yeah, chapter two is Outerrian terrain," she said, "That _should_ be interesting."

I nodded, "Did you get your housing space?"

"Yeah, did you get yours?" She asked.

I nodded, "I was just wondering because I haven't seen what my plot of land looks like yet."

"Really? Here, let's take a look," She pulled out an air-tablet, "Your location number?"

"It's location Forty-seven North."

She typed the number and waited for the tablet to search the terrain. After a moment it brought up several pictures and information on the location.

"Oh, wow," Alice said, "It's beautiful."

I nodded in agreement. The lot was located in front of a large, sparkle lake. The two suns lined up directly with the location. The lot seemed large on a slightly hilly plain with large blue trees. It was the perfect place to build a home.

"Your location is so beautiful, mine's closer to Islo, how'd you find this location, you only have one neighbor."

"Really? Who's my neighbor?" I asked.

"Doesn't say, but it's an Outerrian because the house it already there."

I patted her on the back, "Thanks for looking this up. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast?" I asked.

"I'll meet you at your door." She smiled. 

* * *

**Islo is Outerrian's version of a city. It's the most populated area where everyone works. Most Outerrian's live on the outskirts of Islo. (It's pronounced like Isla, but take out the A and add an O.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**The next chapter will be a time jump. So, it'll be one more chapter on the ship then they'll be in Outerra or landing. We'll see. I'm too tired to write this little part, just enjoy chapter eight!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

I woke up the next morning to a knock at my door. I sat up in bed.

"Ova, open my front door." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Ugh, morning," I said as I looked at her with one eye, "What time is it?"

"It's morning time! Time to wake up!"

"Why don't we have regular time? Like 7:00, or 9:00?"

"Because we're drifting through space and there's no definitive time yet. When we get to Outerra there will be though!"

I nodded, "Ugh, I cannot wait. I feel like it's way to early for us to be up."

"Nonsense," She said, "I'm starved, and I need breakfast. Now, you get your butt in the bathroom and get ready! The we're going to the spa!"

"Sounds good to me. I've got one more day before my re-training begins." I stretch.

"Exactly why we need to go have fun! I reserved us spots at the spa now come on!" She practically pushed me out of bed and to the bathroom.

After my shower, I walked out in a pastel yellow tunic. Alice was staring out the window at the passing stars.

"Ready?" She said as she turned.

When we walked out of the cabin, she linked arms with me again. We walked to the cafeteria where lines of people were already waiting. It was at this time I was thankful for the platinum pass.

Today I tried to equivalent of Outerrian's of French toast. It was a light pink color with dark yellow sauce covering it. I didn't hate it. Just a new flavor.

After breakfast, Alice and I went to the spa. We got facials, massages, our nails done… Wasn't my thing. I mean, the massage was nice, but everything else seemed like overkill.

"Do you want to go to the pool after this?" Alice asked.

"I was thinking about going to finishing another chapter in the book. That test will be coming up soon." I said.

"Boring!" She chirped, "The test isn't for a while, let's relax a little bit. When we get to Outerra we won't be able to relax like this."

I sighed, "Fine, okay, we can relax today, but, tomorrow, we need to get serious." I said.

Twenty-Eight Days Later

Alice and I headed to the auditorium to take the first test. I wasn't too nervous, I was semi okay with tests. But, Alice was nervous. I knew she was going to pass, we had spent every night studying together.

I placed my hand on her back when we sat, "You got this."

She smiled nervously, nodding her head.

We sat in the auditorium seats and unfolded the desk in front of us. When we walked in, one of the several ship workers hand handed us a round black device. This was a device to take the test on.

I placed the device carefully on the desk and pressed the center button. A pair of ear buds popped out of it. I placed them in my ears.

"The test will begin after I explain the process," The voice over the ear buds said, "The test is going to appear above to T.D. the test will only be visible to you and is uniquely designed so there is not cheating. Test questions will come up one at a time. To write an answer use the Stylus."

The stylus popped out of the T.D. I grabbed it and held it between my fingers.

"When you have finished with the test, please, return the T.D. and quietly exit the auditorium."

I waited while the T.D. brought up the first question.

 _Question One: When is Natura Ferias? How long is it? And why is it so important?_

 _Natura Ferias begins when the Fourth and Second moon align with the First and Third sun, which happens once every year. It lasts for one full Outerrian week which is eight days. It is important because it is the time that Outerrian's thank the Goddess Moheia for all the nature she provides them with._

 _Question Two: Why did Outerrian's agree to the Treaty Agreement with Earth?_

 _The Outerrian's population was dwindling and the remaining Outerrian's were becoming inbred. Humans were a compatible species._

 _Question Three: An Outerrian gives you a blue surrexerunt, what does this mean?_

 _It means that the Outerrian has strong feelings and wishes to 'court,' you_

 _Question Four: What do the different color surrexerunts mean?_

 ** _Blue_** _: Strong, romantic feelings **Yellow** : Friendship **Purple** : Thank you **Red** : Welcome **Orange** : Get Well Soon **Black** : Sorry for your loss **Pink** : Congratulations **White** : Coming of age celebration._

 _Question Five: When meeting someone knew, what is the Outerrian custom? And what does it signify?_

 _Press foreheads together while holding one or both hands. This signifies an open mind and friendliness_

It took me about an hour and a half to finish all the questioning. It wasn't too hard, everything in it was mainly review. If you read and focused on the book, this test was easy.

"Please wait a few moments while we grade your test."

I waited for the test to grade it.

"You only missed one question. Meaning you scored a 99% which is above the average needed for pass. Congratulations. Would you like to know which question you got wrong?"

I clicked yes.

 _Question Eighty-Seven: What yeah did Earth and Outerra make contact? – 2930_

I rolled my eyes, of course I'd miss that one. Luckily, it wasn't so important. Before I got up, I patted Alice on the back and smiled at her. Silently wishing her good luck.

The ship was practically empty, aside from a few passengers. I waited for Alice in the large cafeteria, not wanting to eat until she arrived. I was looking through my air tablet, as I waited for her.

Another passenger sat across from me at the table. I turned off my tablet and smiled at him.

"So, how'd you do on the test?" He asked.

"99%. Missed one question."

"Wow, that's high. I took my test down on earth."

Ah, he must've been an off-duty pilot.

"Hmm, I bet it was easier to take it on earth."

He nodded, "Yeah, are you waiting for someone? The lunch line is very short now."

I held up my platinum card, "I got this. I usually don't wait to long."

He chuckled, "Nice. That must be nice."

"Don't you have a pilot's card?"

He shook his head, "I'm a pilot in training."

"Really?" I said with slight confusion, "This is a long trip to take for a trainee."

He shrugged, "I want to work on the cargo ships. So, I've got to learn how to manage these long flights."

"Oh okay, I see, you're not staying on Outerra."

He shook his head, "Nope. I'll be going back and forth between Earth and Outerra."

"What a lonely life," I chuckled.

He shrugged, "I was never one for people, so, this is the perfect job for me."

"Well, I'm very glad you've found your calling."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a nurse."

He made a confused face, "You're a nurse with a platinum card?"

"My dad had a ton of money saved up, plus, the ticket was like ninety percent off or so."

"Ah, okay," he said, "So, are you excited about your new life?"

I shrugged, "Yes and no. I'm more nervous than anything else."

"I would be nervous too. New life, no everything."

I smiled at him and nodded. I turned to the door when a flurry of people started walking in. I saw the top of Alice's head as she walked in. I waved my hand to signal her.

"Have a nice day," the young pilot said.

Alice sat beside me, looking tired.

"I think I'm going to need a day at the spa." She said, rubbing her forehead.

"How'd you do?"

"I got an 87%, so I passed."

"Good!" I said, patting her on the back, "That's awesome!"

She chuckled dryly, "Thanks."

"I say we celebrate, let's go to the restaurant, I think their serving American for lunch. Come on, we can get cocktails."

"That is the best thing ever. Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I've decided that I'm going to be updating all of my stories on Monday. Or Sunday if I'm busy Monday. So, now ya got something to look forward too! And, if you're wondering what language I'm using, I'm just doing Latin and typing in basic words.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Month Two, Day 70

"Outerrian's have two hearts that both serve a different function. The larger heart, known as the Magno Amino, produces and pumps blood throughout the body. The smaller heart, known as the Parvum Cor Meum, located directly under the Mango Amino, filters the blood and kills and unwanted parasites from attacking the blood stream."

"Are there certain kind of parasites that affect Outerrian's?"

"There is really only one parasite that still affects the Outerrian's, it's called Parasitus-Cordis. It can be deadly if left untreated but it's mainly an issue with the young and the elderly. Healthy Outerrian's who take care of themselves don't have to worry about this parasite. Luckily, it's very treatable with proper medical care and medication."

This was my favorite part of everyday. The informational classes about Outerrian Medical care. I diligently took notes in my tablet. It lasted about four hours every morning six times a week and I absolutely loved it. It reminded me of nursing school, which was a blast for me.

Alice's informational classes didn't last as long as mine did. So, usually she'd wait for me. The two of us had become quite close. Inseparable really, best friends. It was really the first friend I had ever had. I liked it.

"Alright class, that's it for today. Tomorrow we'll talk about the gestation period and birthing process." The android instructor said.

I smiled and tucked my tablet into my bag. It was a really neat bag too, Outerrian-made, the material was recycled from waste that wasn't biodegradable, they melted down the material and coated the bag with a bean plant that kept the bag indestructible. It also changed color with the temperature. So far, it's been a pale yellow and orange.

I walked out of the room, Alice was standing by the door waiting. I smiled and waved.

"How was class?" She asked.

"A lot of fun. Outerrian's are so interesting! I can't wait to land," I smiled, "How was your class?"

"Informational. Boring." She shrugged.

I laughed and placed my arm around her small frame, "Aw, well, you chose the environmental thingy."

She made a face, "It'll be fun when we actually get there, and I'll be working," she sighed, "So, are you still set on building your own home? I mean, that's a lot of work. What in the world do you know about building houses?"

"I'm going to build my own house," I said as we walked to the cabins, "My mom and dad always talked about building their own house with their own two hands. And, I used to help my dad build stuff all the time."

"If it's a money thing, I have enough to hire people to build it for you."

I shook my head, "No, no, no, I'm set. I want to build it myself."

She sighed, "I've never known anyone in all my life to be so… I don't even know what to call you." She laughed.

We walked into my cabin, "Tenacious is the word I think you're looking for."

She thumped down on the couch, "Okay, so, what chapter are we on?"

"Chapter forty-seven, Outerrian ceremonies. This should be a good one."

I opened the tablet and clicked on the 'where you left off,' tab. Libby appeared on the screen.

"Welcome back. Last night you finished chapter forty-six. We will know be diving into chapter Forty-seven, Outerrian ceremonies." The imaged turned to a small group of Outerrian's in a beautiful nature scene.

"We'll start with Outerrian's first ever ceremony, birth. It's called Nativitatis. When an Outerrian couple bring a newborn into the world, the family and close friends come together to celebrate the newest family member. The female Outerrian falls into the last stages of her labor, the family and friends will gather to lend her their support with the comfort of touch, small gifts, and encouragement. Once the baby is brought into the world, it is passed around the family and friends, so the baby has an immediate sense of community."

Alice paused it, making a face, "So… she gives birth in front of everyone? That's weird."

"It's very… 2017…" I said.

She nodded, "I don't want to give birth in front of a ton of people."

I shuddered, "Even though it's their culture and I want to respect it as much as possible, I don't think I'll be doing that. If I even get with someone."

She laughed, "I'm sure you'll find somebody, either on Outerra or on this ship."

I rolled my eyes and started the text back up.

"The second very important ceremony, is the coming of age. Outerrian's don't celebrate birthdays, but, the most important 'aging,' ceremony is this one. At this time, when a child comes of age, it means that this child is in the final stage of its development into an adult. The child is considered ready to enter the world of adulthood, jobs, their own family and all that.

The celebration starts in the evening, the community will gather and the several children who are coming of age are celebrated in the street of Islo. It closely resembles a parade or a neighborhood block party on earth. Outerrian's celebrate by preparing food, playing games and sports, and just enjoying each other's company. This is really a time for the children to explore what they like, talk with the people who will eventually hire them. Now, this celebration is just the mark of adulthood, a lot of the children choose to stay at home with their parents for a while until they're able to get on their feet and accumulate enough revenue to support themselves."

I paused it, "That sounds like a Spanish Quinceanera."

"I wonder if this celebration happens a lot. I mean, not all babies are born on the same day, right?" Alice said.

"Libby, how many times do Outerrian's celebrate the coming of age party a year?" I asked.

"At the most, it's celebrated five times a year." Libby answered.

"How is that possible? Don't the Outerrian women give birth at different times?"

"Yes, the Outerrian women give birth at different times but in the same season. Outerrians keep to a specific season for getting pregnant and having babies. It stems from the Goddess Okdia, who protects the pregnant women and babies, but, Okdia falls asleep for seven out of the thirteen months of the year."

"How many months are Outerrian's pregnant?" Alice asked.

"Only six months gestation," Libby said, "The third important ceremony is the 'Coming Together,' now, this closely resembles an earth wedding. Two Outerrian's who deeply love and feel connected to one another. They see each for a while before one of them decides they want to take dedicate themselves to one another in a public ceremony. The 'Coming Together,' ceremony in a very small event where only close friends and family are invited to witness the two throwing the ceremony unite as one. The two stand in a ring of blue surrexerunts and proclaim why they love each other and what they promise for the future. Then they bind their hands together with a soft braided hedera they both specially selected and made together. Then they stay tied together until the end of the ceremony."

"The next and final, important ceremony is the last one an Outerrian will ever celebrate. When an Outerrian dies, friends and family will gather and dig a hole for the deceased. The hole is dug deep into the thick woods. The body is placed in the hole and then it is filled with several surrexerunts, food, favorite items of the deceased. The family and friends bow on their knees to pray, give thanks, and remembrance. Afterwards, they leave the deceased in the hole and give the body back to nature."

Alice turned the text off and thumped dramatically against the couch.

"Oh, thank goodness! I don't know how much more of this I can take. I want to be on Outerra now." She whined.

I chuckled and patted her head, "We'll be there soon enough. We're on day seventy, only twenty more days left to go. You can make it until then."

She smiled, "I wish I could be as optimistic as you are. Or, as I once was. You used to be the worrywart downer, now I am."

"No, you're not, you're just tired of being on this ship. Which is understandable. I'm kind of getting sick of it myself. But, we'll be there soon."

She nodded, "Let's talk about more interesting things," she shifted to face me, "When you get to Outerra and you build your house and everything, are you looking to settle down with an Outerrian?"

I licked my bottom lip as I thought about my answer, "I-I don't know… Outerrians look so, different," I blushed and shook my head, "That sounded so bad. Ugh, I sound like a racist."

She chuckled, "No, you don't. Outerrians are very different looking. They have those long tails, the weird green and speckled golden eyes. And their skin also sparkles in the sun, which, sounds very pretty but, I don't know how I feel about actually seeing it."

I snorted, "Wow. That sounds really bad."

She shrugged, "I mean, it _will_ be different. I'm sure we look very strange to them too."

"Well, we'll just be nice. They did invite us to their planet to help them repopulate it."

"I wonder how they figured out that our species is compatible with theirs."

"Genetic testing. Their privates are closely similar to ours. Vaginas and penises; just different coloring and sizes. They're upright mammals too, which, was a pretty good indicator that our species could produce. Earth tried to do an experiment using an Outerrian female's egg and a human man's sperm, but, when the scientists suggested that idea they were met with outrage."

"Why?" She asked.

"Outerrian's are very… old school, when it comes to sex and carrying babies. The mere mention of a baby being produced and grown in a test tube is just not right." I said.

"Oh," she said, "What do their penises look like?"

I blushed slightly, "What? Why do you want to know that?"

"I just want to know what I'm dealing with when I get there. You said they looked kind of different, I just don't want to be surprised if I meet an Outerrian and things go extremely well." She said.

I cleared my throat, "Uh, well, we haven't really gone into detail about the sexual organs or sexual habits of Outerrians, we briefly went over it and the instructor saved it for a new day. But, their penises are, well, they are bigger than the average human males, they all come in one size and it's one inch longer than an Outerrian female's cervix. Their cervixes are seven inches deep, so, their penises are eight inches."

She was blushing, "Eight inches?! That's very… they're very well endowed. Why are they so big and only come in one size?"

"Because their penises are made to push passed the opening of the cervix, so, their sperm can go directly into a female's womb to the egg. It's an evolutionary trait that they developed over time."

"Aren't our vaginas only like… five inches deep?" she said.

"Actually, our vaginas are only three inches, occasionally four." I said.

"How the hell are we supposed to have sex with them? Isn't it going to be super painful, I mean, what's the girth? I know vaginas are meant to stretch for babies and stuff, but, the natural birthing process takes days and it's really, really painful. Plus, no modern woman has given birth the natural way! We all use tubes and pods!" She exclaimed.

I nodded, "It sounds painful, and, it'll be painful the first couple of times, but, do you remember stretching your hymen muscle out? It felt like it was ripping? Well, your vagina is incredibly elastic and it's a self-healer, after probably the fourth or fifth time, you'll be having sex with ease. Your vagina will stretch and be able to accommodate their large penises."

She shuddered dramatically, "That just sounds terrible. You remind me of my gynecologist."

I laughed, "My first nursing job was in a Gyno office. I worked there for about a year then I switched to the hospital."

She stood, "Well, I'm done with learning tonight. See you tomorrow?"

I stood and hugged her, "See you tomorrow."

* * *

 **I know we dipped into a sex-ed lesson, but, well, now you know that Outerrian's are hung. Enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A nice long chapter that I hope you all enjoy! Happy Monday! The Earthlings have finally landed!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Month Three, Day 90

Today, we entered the Outerrian Atmosphere. The planet now coming closer and closer. In exactly one hour, we would land on Outerra and begin our new lives.

There was strict protocol when landing. Since the ship was so big, three large chunks of it were falling off and would propel backwards from Outerra and self-destruct into nothing more than dust.

The remaining part of the ship would be the loading dock, the traveler sitting, and then the captains and crew quarters. When the ship and the crew would take off into space again, the traveler sitting section would be released and self-destruct like the other pieces. The smaller ship would be able to travel much faster back to earth.

When we hit the hour mark, all the travelers were sent to the traveler seating. A few androids walked around the room, making sure all the passengers were buckled safely into the chairs.

Alice and I sat by each other, holding one another's hand tightly as we ascended down to Outerra. My eyes were squeezed shut as the ship felt like it was falling out of the atmosphere, my stomach did nervous flips.

The ship jolted to a sudden stop. I opened my eyes to look out of the windows. A large lake and trees were now coming into view. I craned my neck to see several long lines of Outerrian's cheering. I smiled; we were finally here.

The ship bounced before settling, I could feel the jets shutting off slowly. The captain of the ship stepped onto the stage and commanded our attention.

"Our long journey is finally over. Your personal items will be sent to the Outerrian-Earth embassy, which you can pick up at any time," all of our harnesses unclipped, "Now, go enjoy your new life."

Everyone stood, hurriedly trying to move out of the ship. Alice and I continued to hold hands as we shuffled out of the ship.

We walked out in a shower of red and yellow surrexerunts. The Outerrian's were throwing surrexerunts and cheering as we walked in somewhat of a parade down a long lane of red and yellow surrexerunts.

We walked to the center of Islo, which was like the times square in New York. The center was filled with humans and Outerrian's as we gathered around a round stage where the Outerrian spokesperson, Carlisle, was standing.

"Friends, we humbly welcome you to your new home!" He said.

Everyone cheered and clapped. I was so overcome with happiness that a few tears dribbled from my eyes; I grabbed Alice in a tight hug.

"We're finally here!" Alice cried happily, "we're finally here!"

Islo was lit up with celebration. The Outerrian's had prepared massive amounts of food. Alice and I kept close as we walked around the festivities.

We ended up in front of an orchestra playing beautiful music. Alice and I listened for a moment before she was pulled into the arms of an Outerrian female. She placed her forehead against Alice's and grabbed her hands.

I was only staring for a moment before an Outerrian grabbed me by the hand and placed his forehead against mine. It was awkward, but I knew better than to jerk away. He was just greeting me.

He pulled away from me, smiling widely. I could see his tail whipping excitedly behind him.

"I'm Alexander, but you can call me Alex," he smiled, his four canine's sharper and longer then mine, "Welcome to Outerra."

I smiled, "Thank you, Alex. I'm Isabella, but, everyone calls me Bella."

"Bella," he said as if that name were foreign on his tongue, "Bella. I don't remember seeing that name in the name books earth sent."

"Name books?" I asked confusedly.

"Yeah, way before I was born, earth sent books that had names in it and the English language, so we can learn it and have easier names to pronounce," He said, "We also learned English, so earthlings could have an easier time here."

"Ah, you know, I had been wondering why a foreign planet had similar names to ours and why they spoke English." I laughed.

He smiled down at me, "Are you hungry? My life-partner had a hand in cooking." He said proudly.

"Of course, that sounds lovely."

Alice had managed to get back to my side. Her spikey hair was sprinkled with little white flowers. I smiled when I saw her appearance, she just gave me a look.

"Outerrian children are very cheeky." She chuckled as she swiped the little flowers out of her hair.

Alex grabbed her by the hand and pressed his forehead against hers. The stood there for a moment before walking to large rows of a variety of food. I scanned each row, trying to find something familiar.

Before I could even small Outerrian child held up something round and steaming up to me.

"Try?" She said, her voice resembling a bell.

I smiled at her; I didn't want to be rude, so, I plucked the bit of food from her hand and popped it into my mouth. I chewed a few times before smiling down at her and swallowing.

"Very delicious." Her tail whipped around in excitement before she pressed her thumb against her chest.

"I made them myself! My momma barely helped me." She said proudly.

"Well, it was very delicious." I smiled.

She ran away giggling, going back to a group of small children. I looked back to Alice who was speaking with a few Outerrians. I left her and went to the food. Alex was excitedly showing me to each plate that his life-partner prepared. He filled my plate up to the point where it was too heavy.

He helped me set my plate down on the ground in a circle of Outerrians. They smiled at me.

"Jane, this Bella," Alex said, as he introduced me to a woman who was openly breastfeeding two very small children, "Bella, this is my life-partner, Jane."

"Nice to meet you," I went to shake her hand, momentarily forgetting the greeting custom as I was caught off by her position, but she pulled me to her forehead, her hands staying on the children, "These must be your children."

"This one is our child, this one is a friend's child." She smiled, pointing out the difference in the two children.

"Oh," I said, somewhat confused as to why she was breastfeeding both. She must've noticed my confusion.

"My friend has trouble producing, so, I help her out when I can. Do human's not do this?" She asked.

I sat down in front of my plate, "No, we don't even breastfeed on earth anymore. We use formula. A breastmilk substitute."

They all gave me very strange looks. The thought of not breastfeeding a weird concept to them. Breastfeed was all but outlawed back in my mother's time. So, to me, formula was just the natural way of doing things.

"I'm sorry that that's such a strange concept for us," An Outerrian female said, "I hope we haven't made you feel out-casted."

I shook my head quickly, "Oh no, not at all. Everyone here has been so welcoming and nice. I hope I didn't offend you."

They all smiled and fell back into cheerful conversation. I looked around to find Alice, but, she had disappeared somewhere.

"I do have a question, Bella," Alex said as he helped Jane pull the children away from her chest. They scurried off into the crowd.

"Ask away," I smiled.

"Why are the earthling's skin different shades? You very light, but, your friend was a little darker." He asked.

Outerrian's were all one skin tone, so, it's not surprising that they would be confused about the difference in human's skin tones.

"Well, on planet earth, a long time ago, there were different races of people, who just had different skin tones. My family has a large mixture of white, but, I also have small traces Indian and Asian mixed somewhere in my family tree. My friend, Alice, her family was possibly mixed with a different race, which, gives her a darker skin tone."

"Oh, okay, I think understand. Is everyone mixed together?" He asked.

I nodded, "There used to just be strictly races, but, somewhere down the road, the races just all became mixed with one another, now we all just identify as human. Just some people have more of one race mixed into them than others."

Alice appeared at my side, sighing happily as she found me. She started plucking food off of my plate.

"Thank goodness, I was starved." She chuckled.

I snorted, "Well, go ahead and help yourself to my plate."

When we finished eating, Alice and I stood to walk around the festive center some more. Alex and Jane wished us well, and that they'd hoped to see us again.

We found a place where a bunch of humans were lined up. We craned our necks to see a several Outerrian males and females, adorned in what looked like different colored body paints, flowery head ware and necklaces.

One woman was standing in the center, smiling happily at everyone who was lined up in front of her. The body paint was covering her naked upper-half, luckily, she was wearing a long skirt.

I tapped the person beside me, "What is going on here?" I asked.

He shrugged. I frowned, wondering what these people were doing.

The woman, who seemed to be the leader of the group, walked around to all the humans who were lined up and swiped orange paint across their foreheads. She did the same to Alice and me, smiling widely.

The other Outerrians placed their hands on our backs. The female Outerrian who had been wiping paint across everyone's forehead stood back in her place, raising her hands up high.

"When a new Outerrian is born, we like to take crushed acini and smear it across their foreheads to welcome them to their new world. We wanted to extend the same ceremony to you, as you are now all, officially, Outerrians." She said.

Alice and I smiled at each other; that was a sweet gesture. The Outerrian's were nothing but nice and welcoming. I can feel myself becoming more emerged with their niceness and culture.

Alice linked arms with mine and lead me off to a small tented area where an Outerrian was passing out a somewhat large backpack.

"Please, those of you who are building your homes need these. Today, they will cost you nothing as a gesture of good will and welcome."

I stepped up to him, "What are these?"

"They're rursus; while you are building your home, you set the rursus up as your temporary living space. It has an eating area with working cooking equipment, an area for a bathroom, as well as a sleeping place. They aren't very big, but, it'll keep you protected and safe." He held one out to me.

I took it graciously; I was glad these were available, I thought I was going to have to sleep on the ground. It was very heavy, I felt weighed down as I placed it onto my back.

"Thank you very much." I smiled.

He smiled back, "Of course, now, when you go to set it up, make sure it's rooted properly so it doesn't fall apart. Once it's rooted, press this button. It'll take about thirty minutes to set itself up. Just stay back."

I nodded and walked off with my rursus. Alice helped me lift it.

"Wow, this is heavy," She said, "Why don't you just stay with me? My place is all finished."

"I don't want to intrude on your home, plus I need to get cracking on mine." I said.

She smiled, "Alright, sounds good. But, tonight since it's getting late you should stay at my place."

I chuckled, "Okay, sure. Sounds good Alice."

We walked back into the crowd, dancing and celebrating with the Outerrians. The entire time all I could think about, was that I was finally here. I can start making my home.

* * *

 **Now, remember, this story is based way far into the future. I hope no one is offended by my take on the future, such as the human race all being considered just humans instead of separate races. The Outerrians were somewhat confused because they're all one color and have extremely similar features.**

 **Now, when you think of the Outerrian party, think of bright colors, lively music, and just an all around welcoming, fun vibe. Yes, the Outerrians are closely similar to hippies. They have a strong sense of community and believe that everyone is vitally important (kinda like the Vikings).**

 **The rursus is basically like a tent. I kind of got the idea from Dragon Ball, the first episode where Goku meets Bulma and she shows him her little capsule that literally have a giant home in them. The rursus are more like small studio apartment/tent. They aren't very big and can only fit one person at a time.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another update! Woo!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The festival carried on for hours. Alice and I met several Outerrians, who were all nice and welcoming. When the crowd started to lull, and everyone began to clean up, Alice and I retreated to her already built home.

Since Alice lived right in the heart of Islo, the homes closely resembled town houses and apartments. Alice and I had stopped by the embassy and brought our stuff back to her new place.

We dropped everything by the front door to explore her new house. We found two bedrooms and one bathroom. Everything was just big enough to fit stuff in and function. It wasn't bad, but, I knew it wasn't what Alice was used too.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm… fine… I definitely need to put my own stuff in it to make it feel like it's mine." She said.

I placed my hand on her back, "It's going to look so beautiful when you're done with it."

She nodded and dug out her stuff from the several suitcases.

"I want… no, need a shower!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled and started digging through my own stuff, "Go take one, I'll take one after you."

She gathered her clothes and headed into the shower. I took time to look around her home; it was simply, just plain cream-colored walls, but, it definitely had so much potential. I knew Alice could make it her own.

I wondered how I'd do my house; I have yet to seen the houses that are located on the outskirts of town, I wondered how they looked.

Alice walked out of the steaming bathroom, her hair wrapped in her reusable plant-made towel. She was dressed in her night clothes.

"That was the most relaxing shower," She sighed as she walked out of the bathroom.

I chuckled, "Can't wait."

I sat in the steaming shower for over an hour. The hot water felt nice; it also felt nice that I wasn't on a time schedule.

I walked out to find Alice unpacking her things. I slid on the floor beside her, looking at the various items.

She sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't have brought so much stuff."

"Why?" I said as I helped unpack things.

"It's just so much stuff, I brought so many materialistic stuff that isn't important."

I chuckled, "It's okay Alice, we'll get it done."

She smiled at me, "I guess I shouldn't be complaining. I'm lucky to have a house already."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Bella, I wish you'd let me pay someone else to build your house for you."

I shrugged, "I just want to do it myself, but, you know you're more than welcome to help me build it."

She made a face and quickly changed the subject.

A Few Days Later

"Are you sure Bella?" Alice said as we walked to the transit.

"I am Alice. I'll be fine." I smiled reassuringly.

We boarded the transit, my stuff in tow. We were headed to my lot where my future home was to be.

"You don't have to leave, you can stay as long as you'd like." Alice said when the transit stopped in front of a long pathway.

"I know I can, but, it's time for me to start building my home. I'll be starting my new job soon, and I'd like to have it somewhat done." I told her as we walked down the path together.

We passed only two homes on the way to my lot. The path was somewhat long and covered with plants and trees. This was way different from the bustling town of Islo.

There was a sign that said my name placed in the center of my lot. Strips were squared around it to show how big it was.

"Wow," Alice breathed, "It's beautiful."

I nodded, admiring the land that was mine. There was a crystal blue stream right beside my property. There was a very small watermill in front of the house that was my neighbors. The house was small, with a round dome for a roof. I noticed all the roofs of the houses we had passed out here were dome shaped.

I sat the rursus down diagonal from my property. I didn't want it in the way when I started building.

Alice stuck around while my rursus set itself up. It reminded me of an overly large tent. It was sturdy, and would hold its own against the elements.

"Alright, well, I'm all set up," I said when I placed my last bag in the rursus.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around me, "I'll see you soon, come over anytime. And call me!"

I laughed and tightened my arms around her, "Of course, I'll call you and see you all the time Alice. You're my best friend."

She smiled, "Okay, well, I need to go. I have work tomorrow."

"Call me when you're done with work. I want to hear everything." I said.

She waved as she started back down the long path. I looked at my space of land and suddenly felt slightly overwhelmed.

I sighed, placing my hand against my head; this was going to be tough.

I decided that I wasn't going to worry about that right now. I needed to put away the groceries I had bought.

I stepped into the rursus, not needing to duck my head. The rough of this thing was tall, it was just like a little house.

Every room was small, as I expected. The kitchen only had one counter, a stove and a small fridge. It was perfect for me as I built my home. It would keep me safe and warm.

When I finished putting the groceries away, I walked back outside to spread the I.H. onto the ground. This stuff was supposed to cut down the grass and keep it down. I bought it to spread around my land, so, I wouldn't have to cut grass.

The I.H. would take overnight to cut down the grass. So, this was probably the best thing for me to do.

When I finished, I was sweating. My land was larger than I thought. Maybe I should've planned out how big my house was supposed to be before I spread the I.H.

I needed a shower. I walked into my rursus and right into the bathroom. It was small, it was made to only fit a small toilet, a very small sink, and a very small shower. I stepped into the shower and rinsed off.

When I finished, I dressed and put dinner on the stove. I found noodle-like Outerrian substance at the store with pullum seasoning. Now, I've found that pullum is a meat that taste almost like chicken. I was sincerely hoping the food tasted like oodles of noodles back on earth.

I thumped back on my small bed, the only piece of furniture that I could sit on in the rursus. I'd be having many meals in my bed.

As I waited for my water to boil, my front door opened. I sat up quickly in surprise, wondering who would just open my door.

"Hi!" A young Outerrian said as he burst into my rursus.

"Um, hi," I said, throwing my legs over the side of my bed, "Uh, please come in."

"Jacob!" An Outerrian man said as he grabbed his son, "I'm so sorry about that."

"No, no, it's okay," I said as I stood, "He just frightened me is all."

"Sorry about that, he was excited to meet our human neighbor."

"Oh, do you live in the house just over there?" I asked as we moved this little gathering outside. My rursus was too small for more than one person.

A woman walked up behind them, carrying a large basket.

"I hope my son didn't disturb you, he's a very eager child." She chuckled.

"Not at all, I was just fixing dinner." I said.

"Well, we wanted to just stop by and give you a welcoming basket," She handed me the basket.

I looked inside and found a variety of seeds, plus a small packet of fresh dirt.

"Thank you so much." I said, slightly confused by the items.

"It's for your garden!" Jacob said.

"Well, this is a very thoughtful gift. I appreciate it greatly," I smiled at him.

"I got the abiete seeds with my very own money!" He said, "I helped Mr. Edward with his big garden fence and he gave me some currency for it! I had enough to buy your seeds!"

"Aren't you the sweetest!" I gushed, "Thank you so much, I'm definitely going to need some help with my garden. I've never had one before."

His smiled widened, revealing three missing teeth, "I can help! I help my mom all the time in our garden."

"I'm Emily, his mother, and this is Sam, his father," Emily said as she stepped forward, "Our son can be a bit over zealous sometimes."

"Oh no, he's absolutely fine. I'm Bella." I said.

Emily stepped forward and grabbed my hands, pressing her forehead against mine. After a moment she pulled away and Sam did the same. He picked up Jacob and helped him pressed his forehead against mine.

When he sat Jacob on his feet, his small tail wrapped around my leg. I was starting to get the impression that he liked me.

"We should leave you now to have your dinner. We live in the home that's twelve clicks over that way, but the large quercus. Our names are engraved on it. If you ever need anything or just want to come by, you are welcome."

"Thank you, and the same goes for all of you."

Sam picked up his son, Jacob continuously waved until they went out of sight. I smiled as I gazed at the basket. Welp, I guess I'm going to have a garden.

I sat my basket on the bed and started looking through the seed packets. I recognized most of them, but, some I hadn't seen before. I knew they were all edible fruit, in my Outerrian handbook, different edible foods were listed, and all of the names were listed.

I left the welcome basket on my bed as I scooped out my noodles. I didn't realize how many noodles it would make, I'd definitely be eating this stuff for a couple of days, possibly a week.

I sat back on my bed and cautiously took a bit. It wasn't bad, a different taste, nothing like the oodles of noodles back home, but, it was a taste I could become acquired too.

When I finished, I sat my bowl in the sink and started washing the dish. I didn't want to leave any sort of clutter; clutter would just make the rursus seem smaller than it already was.

I decided to call Alice when I finished, there really wasn't much else to do and the sun was beginning to go down.

"Hey Alice." I said when her face appeared.

"Hey Bella," she smiled, "How's it going?"

"It's going fine. I met my neighbors that are twelve clicks away. Really nice people, they brought me a welcome basket of seeds."

"That's nice, now you can make a garden." She said.

"It'll take me a little bit to figure it out, I've never had a garden before." I said.

"Have you met the neighbor that's seven clicks away?" She asked.

"Not yet, though, I do know his name is Edward."

"Hmm, so, I need your help with my outfit for tomorrow. I want to seem really smart, but approachable and friendly at the same time."

She moved so I can see the different item she had laid out.

* * *

 **Sorry we haven't met Edward yet! Mwahaha! Review! Review! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am lagging behind today with the updates! I'm sorry!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"Alright, your order will be delivered to you in an hour. Thank you for your purchases." The friendly Outerrian man said.

"No thank you, I wouldn't have been able to find anything if it weren't for you." I said with a big smile.

He chuckled, "Well, that's my job. I hope to see you again."

I waved bye as I left the building supply store. I had successfully ordered everything I needed to build my house. And, everything I ordered would be delivered today, in an hour. Can't get better service than that.

I decided to walk all the way home instead of taking the transit. I wanted to explore more of my new home. I knew there was a short cut through the forest according to the map on my new Outerrian wrist-watch. I knew it was a little bit of a risk, but, my wrist-watch hadn't failed me yet.

The path was clear, I passed a few Outerrians and humans as I made my way back to my home. I let myself stroll, wanting to take my time and enjoy the clean fresh air.

It was nothing like it was on earth. The air back there was polluted and was hard to breathe. My lungs filled with the clean air as I took unnecessary breaths.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" A small voice behind me caught my attention. Little Jacob was running towards me, a burlap looking sack in his arms.

He jumped into my arms making me sway, he was small but very sturdy; I noticed that all Outerrian children were bigger than the earth children back home.

"Good morning Jacob," I said, "What are you doing out here?"

"I ran to the store for my mama to get bubulae meat for dinner tonight. She's making bubulae prandium. It's my favorite." He grabbed my hand and started walking with my down the path, his tail swaying back and forth behind him.

"That sounds delicious," I said.

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" He asked.

"Oh, I wish I could but, I'm going to start building my house tonight! All my stuff is being delivered in an hour." I said.

"Wow that's cool! I've never built a house before. My dad is building a new part to our house for my baby sister."

"Your mom's pregnant? Very cool. Are you excited?" I asked.

"Very much! She's having a girl, I know it." He smiled.

"Oh, are you excited to be a big brother?" I asked.

"Mm hmm," he nodded, "I'm going to be a good big brother!"

"I'm sure you will be."

"Are you going to have any kids?" He asked.

I blushed, "Uh, I'm not sure."

"Did you have any kids back on Earth?" He asked.

"No, I was more focused on my career."

"What is your career?"

"I'm a nurse."

He visibly shuddered, "Ooo, I don't like the doctor or the nurses. They give out those poky things that hurt."

"Aw, well, you know, those poky things are very important. They keep you healthy. Help you get big and strong."

"I am gonna be big and strong have you seen my daddy?" He said.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, your father is quite a big man."

As we walked down the path, a rather large dog looking creature scurried out into the path. Jacob gasped and reared back his sack.

"Back! Back!" He hissed as the creature crept closer.

I stomped my foot towards it, feeling terrified on the inside but was somehow cool on the outside. I jerked Jacob behind me and yelled at the thing.

"It's an unowned draconum, they'll steal my food!" Jacob yelled as he held the sack tightly in his arms.

I looked around for something the swing at the draconum. The thing was big, almost as tall as I was standing on its four legs. I didn't know if it would attack.

I grabbed a fallen branch and started swinging it, successfully hitting the draconum. It yelped and ran back off into the trees.

Jacob was still clutching my legs, his tail and arms wrapped around me like snakes.

"It's okay Jacob. It's gone." I said.

"Phew, that was a big one," He sighed, "Thank you for making it go away. My momma only gave me enough money for one bubulae. She'd be sad if I came back without one."

"Why is that thing running around? Will they attack?" I asked.

"No, they won't attack people, but if you have food, they'll snatch it. They're quick."

"Are there a lot of them?" I asked.

"Sometimes, but, most of the time, they're like pets. But, they're smaller. Wild ones are a lot bigger."

"Huh, well, thank you for the heads up about them. I'll be sure not to take this path when I have food."

We arrived at our tiny neighborhood. Jacob's mother was outside gardening. She smiled when I walked him to their front fence.

"Jacob, I hope you weren't bothering Bella." She said.

"No, he's fine. We ran into each other on the path." I said.

"She saved me from a draconum momma." He smiled as he handed her the sack.

"Didn't you have your strepitus?" She asked.

Jacob bashfully shook his head, "Sorry, momma I forget it."

She waggled her finger, "Young man," she scolded with a sigh, "Bella, would you like to come for dinner?"

"Oh, I'd love too but I need to start building my house. I start work in a week." I said.

"Aw, okay, well maybe next time. If you need any help, Sam will be home in a few hours."

"Thank you, if you hear loud cursing or stones banging, then send him on over." I joked.

She chuckled and waved as she and Jacob walked into the house. I walked back to my land and found all my building material had been delivered.

I sighed in both relief and fear; time to get cracking.

When I was on the ship, I took several classes that taught building skills. So, I kind of knew what I was doing.

I successfully laid the foundation down, the lapis was the flooring. It was organic based and kept the floors warm in the colder months and cooler in the hotter months. It was a little extra, but I decided to spend the extra. I wanted a nice home.

When I tried to pick up the lapis, I fell onto it. Dang, this stuff was heavy. I tried again, and fell again. How was I supposed to spread this stuff?

"Would you like help?" Someone asked, I jumped in surprise. It wasn't Sam.

A male Outerrian was standing some feet away watching me struggle. I blushed, wondering how long he had been standing there.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" He asked.

"Oh no, I'm just a little embarrassed." I chuckled awkwardly.

He smiled, "I'm your neighbor, Edward. I live right over there."

"I've been wondering who lived there. I'm Bella, I will hopefully soon be living in this house I'm attempting building." I laughed.

"Well, let me help you. Pura Lapis is very heavy." He reached down and grabbed the bag, then started pouring it into the foundation I had made.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"I've been wanting to come over and introduce myself, but I didn't want to burden you." He said as he tossed the bag aside.

"No burden, I've just been preparing to build my home."

"Let me help you. I've been rude not introducing myself sooner." He said.

"Oh no, you don't have to."

"Please allow me to help. It's the neighborly thing to do," He said as he grabbed some more material, "Do you have a layout?"

"Oh yeah," I retrieved my blueprints, "Here they are. I wanted to go for a kind of Cubiculum duorum cenaculo deorsum style. But, I'm starting to think it's a bad idea."

"Oh no, it's not hard. And, you can just call it a two-bedroom loft. I have a one-bedroom loft." He said.

"On the ship we were taught the Outerrian formal words. So, I'm not really sure what the proper words are," I said, "Now that I think about it, I've probably been using more formal words than necessary."

"Aw, don't worry about it. I've noticed a lot of the humans are using formal word versions. It's a learning curve." He said.

"There's a lot to learn. But, you guys learned a lot as well."

"Eh, not as much as you humans did. I was raised with both English and Outerrian. And I was raised with Earth names. As in, my name is Edward." He chuckled.

"An Outerrian told me about the earth names. I had been confused at first, wondering why an alien planet spoke our language and everyone had an earth name." I said as we patted out the lapis.

When the sun began to set we had gotten the entire bottom floor done. We were both sweaty and satisfied for the work done. All that was left was the upper level and putting in different appliances.

I was happy that Edward had come to help. I had no idea what I was doing.

"So, tomorrow I can come back and help." He said.

"You don't have too. You've been such a great help today," I said, "Let me fix you dinner. I have some pollum noodles."

He made a face, "How about dinner at my home? I've been slow cooking a bubulae."

"What's wrong with pollum noodles? I actually find them quite tasty."

"Well, pollum noodles are food used to fatten up small underdeveloped children. It's a very fattening food."

I placed my hands on my stomach, "Oh. No one told me that."

He laughed loudly, "It's alright. I'm fixing bubulae, it should be done by now. Why don't you come over and eat some good, healthy food?"

"Sounds good. I'm going to go shower first. I stink." I chuckled.

He nodded, "I shall do the same."

I walked into the rursus. Making a quick stop and throwing away my several makings of pollum noodles, then walking into the shower.

I liked Edward; of course, I have liked every Outerrian I've met so far, they were all nice. But I did really like him. It was nice of him to help me practically build my entire house.

Once I was showered and changed I walked over to Edward's home. He had the door opened for me.

"Good timing," he said from in the kitchen, "I just pulled the bubulae out."

I sat at the table as he placed the food on plates then handed me one.

"Thank you." I smiled.

He sat across from me, "I hope you don't mind me asking but what profession are you in?"

"I'm a nurse," I smiled as I took a bite of food.

"Really? I'm a doctor in Islo." He said.

"What a coincidence, I start my new job in a week."

"That's when my new nurse starts. I've been trying to find out some things about her, but, her profile is confidential. I wanted to get her a welcome basket of some sort."

"You know what's a good gift for nurses, medical supplies. A big basket full of new medical supplies. I know that's what I would love." I said.

"Huh, that's not a bad idea," he said, "seems like I've got my welcome basket planned."

"A nurse knows what a nurse wants," I laughed, "To be honest, I'm a little worried about starting the new job. I've trained but, it's very different then actually being in the middle of a job."

"Well, I hope you get a really nice doctor who'll show you the ropes." He said.

"That's what I'm counting on." I said with a big smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**I think, since Outerra is definitely my most popular story, I'm going to update it twice a week. Everyone is so supportive and kind and really receptive to my story. I really appreciate all the support. You guys are always so encouraging!**

 **So, I was thinking about updating Outerra on Mondays and Fridays, then updating my other stories on Tuesday and Wednesday. I've always started a new story, Redeye, which is super creepy and dark and very sexual. It's only a six chapter story that I'll be updating everyday, so, it'll go by fairly quickly. I posted the second chapter this morning. So this coming up Wednesday will be the last chapter.**

 **I started rambling... Well, I guess I should leave off with, enjoy chapter thirteen!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"So, your father had a disease called cancer?" Edward asked as he moved part of the roof in place.

"Yeah, it just hit suddenly." I said as I dug out the spot for my garden.

"Hmm, I've never known such a disease to hit so rapidly." He said.

"Well, if it's caught earlier enough, it's curable. But, at that time, we didn't have sufficient health care. When they found the lump in his chest, they made him wait for about five months, by that time it had metastasized to his other major organs." I said.

"Me-tas-ta-siz-ed," he said strangely, "I've never heard of that word."

"It means it spread and infected his lungs, his heart." I said as I wiped my sweaty brow. It was particularly hot today.

He chuckled, "I knew what it meant. To his other major organs. It's just a very long and strange sounding word."

"Oh," I smiled, "Well, I guess it was easy enough to figure out."

"And the roof is done." He said, stepping away and dusting off his hands.

"Just in time too," I said as I stood, "All I have to do now is add in the appliances. Then I can finally sleep in my home."

Edward chuckled, "I felt the same when I was building my home."

I nodded and looked to his home that sat only a few yards from mine.

"Well, hopefully my appliances will be delivered tomorrow, that way I can have a decent bath before work on Monday."

Edward made a confused face, his tail dropping slightly, which I came to learn meant confusion.

"Monday?" He asked.

"Oh," I made a face, silly me, there days weren't signified like ours, "Monday is… well, on Earth it meant the first day of the week, when everyone's work starts."

He chuckled, "Of course, I vaguely remember learning about your days in my young schooling."

I smiled, "So, do you want to have dinner at my house? I bought actual food. I can make carnes porcinas?"

"Mmm, a favorite," He said, rubbing his stomach, "I'd love too, but, my mother invited me and my siblings to dinner tonight. My cousin has found himself a small earth female and he's quite taken with her. So, he felt it was time to introduce her to the family."

"Ah I gotcha. You know, my friend Alice, is going to meet her romantic interest's family tonight. I haven't met him yet, but, she really likes him. I think his name is… Jasper? She's mentioned him a couple times."

"Jasper," Edward said then laughed, "Jasper is my cousin. The little female he's taken with is named is Alice."

"Oh wow," I snorted, "What a small world."

"Small population more like, Outerra is very vast in space."

"It's an earth expression." I said, which made me laugh harder.

He started chuckling too, "Well, I should go to my home and shower. My mother is expecting me before sundown."

"Alright, well, thank you so much for helping me with the roof. I wouldn't be getting it done so fast without you." I smiled.

He smiled back, "No problem, it's what neighbors are supposed to do."

"Well, I'll see you later, Edward." I said before walking into my rursus. I needed a shower, I was smelling quite ripe.

After I showered, I called Alice.

"Hey Bella!" She said cheerfully, standing in her bra and underwear.

"Hi Alice," I smiled, "So, that Outerrian you've been seeing, Jasper?"

"Yeah, he's great." She smiled.

"Well, get this, he's my neighbors cousin. You're meeting my neighbor Edward tonight."

"What a weird coincidence," She giggled, "Edward's the one who's been helping you build your house?"

"Yeah, he's really nice." I said.

"What's he look like?" She asked.

"He's pretty tall, green eyes, bronze colored hair. He's really cute." I said.

"Ohh, really?" She chuckled, "Really cute huh?"

I gave her a look, "I didn't mean anything by it. It was just… an observation."

"What does he do for a living?" She asked.

"He's a doctor, okay?" I said, "I don't think of him as anything else other than a neighbor.

"A doctor. Hmm seems like a good match. You should see if he'd go to dinner with you." She said.

"We've already had dinner and lunch several times together." I said.

"Whoa, what? You guys have had several meals together?" She said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What's to tell? We're just friends."

"Hmm, just friends?" Hey eyes narrowed.

"Yes, just friends. Don't you have a dinner you need to be getting ready for?" I said.

"Oh crap! I gotta go Bella!" She hung up the phone.

I chuckled; Alice was crazy.

I put carnes porcinas in the oven and sat on my bed. My medical text books open in front of me. I needed to continuously keep up-to-date on my information. I wanted to impress the new doctor I was working with.

The Next Morning

All of my appliances got delivered. I was so excited. Edward couldn't help me today, he had to prepare his office for his new nurse and get her the welcome basket he planned. It was very sweet, all new medical equipment and what not. A nurse's dream.

Moving the big appliances were hard, but, I successfully managed to get all of it in. Hooking it up was another story.

When I smashed my thumb trying to hook up my stove, I decided I needed help. Edward wasn't home, but, I knew Sam and Emily were. Maybe Sam would be okay helping me out?

I knocked on their door, somewhat nervous about asking for help.

Emily opened the door, she smiled kindly.

"Hello Bella," She said, "Is everything alright?"

"Hi, Emily. Everything is fine, I was just wondering if perhaps Sam was available to help me set up my appliances? I tried myself, but, well," I held up my bloody thumb that was wrapped in a cloth.

"Oh goodness," she said, as she gently grabbed my hand, "Let me wrap that for you, it looks pretty bad."

She pulled me into her house and sat me at her table. Jacob, who was seated there with a book smiled.

"Hi Bella!" He said cheerfully.

"Hi Jake." I smiled.

He made a face, "My name is Jacob Bella."

I chuckled, "I know, but, Jake is a nickname for Jacob. Like a shorter version of the name. My full name is Isabella, but, everyone calls me Bella."

He thought about it, "Hmm, Jake, I like it!"

Emily walked back with a small basket, "Jacob, finish your lessons."

"Ah, okay mom." He said as he looked back down at his book.

Emily sat in the other chair. She unwrapped my thumb then started to wrap it. Sam walked into the room then, carrying a small sack.

"Hi, Bella." He said as he sat his sack down.

"Hey, Sam," I smiled.

"Sam, do you think you could go help Bella hook her appliances up? She tried, but, smashed her thumb."

"Sure, I'm not busy. I can go over there now." Sam walked out of the front the door.

Emily finished wrapping my thumb.

"Thank you, Emily, I'm going to go over and keep Sam company." I said as I stood.

"Of course, anytime Bella," She said, rubbing her stomach.

"Are you alright?" I asked when I noticed her face.

"I'm fine, just having a tougher time with this pregnancy." She said.

"Oh, well, if you need anything I'm right over there." I chuckled before walking out.

Sam had already set the kitchen appliances up and was working on the bathroom appliances when I walked in.

"Thank you, Sam, really." I said when he finished setting up all my appliances.

"It's no problem. I'm glad to do it." He said.

"Still, I really appreciate it. I wouldn't have been able to do any of this if I didn't have such great neighbors." I smiled as I walked him out the door.

He chuckled, "Well, we live out in the country. Us country folk are especially nice out here."

I laughed, "I'm still grateful. Really, if there's anything you guys need I'm over here."

He nodded and waved as he headed back to his home. I shut the door, sighing happily as I looked around my new home.

It was beautiful. There was a quaint little kitchen with a connected dining room. There was a small half bathroom that was adjacent from the kitchen. My living space was connected to the front foyer. The stairs were on the wall beside the opening to the kitchen. Upstairs were two bedrooms, mine and a room I'd use as a study. The full bathroom was between the two rooms.

I ran my hand along the wall, almost in disbelief that my house was completely done. I was finally done. I walked upstairs and looked at the two rooms, I walked into mine, smiling at the work that had been done.

I couldn't stand here and say that this was an accomplishment only on myself. I owed a lot to my neighbors, my very friendly and helpful neighbors. If it weren't for them, I'd probably still be struggling to build it.

I definitely needed to think of a way to thank them for helping me so much.

* * *

 **When you think of Bella's house, think of Goku's house from DBZ. Just the dome shaped roof and the little fireplace spout at the top. It's kind of futuristic and rustic at the same time. Nature-like. Outerrian's are very environmentally conscious, so, they light up their houses with solar panels, fill their sinks and tubs with water reservoirs that filters itself so it can be reused, and the floors and walls are made out of plant based, so in the winters and summers, it'll heat and cool the house down.**

 **Outerra is basically the most environmental world you could possibly think of. It's kind of how I think our world should operate, clean fuel, and better choices. Outerra is kind of how I imagine earth to be. Friendly neighbors who care, environmentally conscious choices, and just basically, a better life for everyone where everyone is considered a person.**

 **I don't know, I'm kind of a hippy. As always, Review! Review! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took me so long to update! This chapter was hard to write for some reason. That, and last night was so sucky for me. Ugh, it appears I'll be spending an extra semester in college to get my degree. It sucks. I've literally been in school for five years and I have nothing to show for it! So irritated. I just want to be done. But, whatever.**

 ***sigh* I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Well, today was the day. My first day of work on Outerra. It was about time too, I was starting to go a little crazy with nothing to do.

I walked out of my front door, my satchel over my shoulder and maybe just the tiniest pep in my step. I started walked down the path, noticing that Edward was a few paces ahead of me.

"Hey! Edward!" I called.

He turned around, smiling once he spotted me running toward him.

"Hi, Bella," He said, "Heading to work?"

"Yep, my first day of work. Is that where you're headed now?" I asked.

"Of course," He smiled, "Taking the transit? Or walking?" He asked.

"I was thinking about the transit. Don't want to get all sweaty for my first day of work." I chuckled.

He smiled, "Smart, well, I'll see you later today I guess. I'm eager to hear about your new job." He said as he walked to the path.

"Bye, I hope you get a great nurse!" I said.

I headed towards the transit, feeling my phone buzz. I checked it, Alice had texted me.

 _Have an awesome first day at work! – Alice_

I smiled and texted back.

 _Thanks Alice! Can't wait to see you tonight! – Bella_

 _See you soon! – Alice_

I smiled; tonight, I was finally going to meet Jasper, the Outerrian who had Alice in such a lovey dovey mood. I was happy for her though, she seemed so happy, so, I was in full support of their relationship.

My work was a small office, located in Islo. Luckily, it wasn't in the very populated part of the Islo. The medical office specialized in women, so, in other words, it was a gynecological office. The doctor I was working for also worked as a specialized maternity doctor. His or background was women, babies, and pregnancy.

It was quite a leap from head E.R. nurse to head delivery/gynecological nurse. I had the option of going back into the Outerrian E.R. but, I decided on a change. Back on earth, my first nursing job was in a gyno's office.

When I arrived at the office, I noticed a familiar face unlocking the front door.

"Edward?" I said, stopping at my new place of work.

"Hi, Bella," He said, slightly confused, "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, actually," I said, "Do you work here?"

"I'm the doctor," he chuckled, a large smile spreading across his cheeks, "So, you're my new nurse? Nurse Swan?"

I nodded, "And you're my doctor."

He opened the door, still chuckling, "What a crazy coincidence," He placed his hands on his hips, "Well, I had this whole thing planned out. Introductions, basket giving…"

"Hi, I'm nurse Swan, your new head nurse." I said.

He chuckled, catching on, "I'm Doctor Cullen, your new doctor."

He grabbed my hand and placed his forehead against mine. It was then I realized something he didn't do when we first met.

When we pulled away, I asked, "Why didn't we do this when we first met?"

"You were working on your house, and you were kind of sweaty. I didn't want to disturb you too much." He said, as he sat his stuff down.

"Aw, gotcha," I said, "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"The office officially opens in an hour, Tanya, my medical receptionist should be here momentarily. Today is going to be a bit slow. I scheduled my appointments, so it would be a light day. And, here is the gift basket you helped me plan." He handed me a large bag full of medical supplies.

I couldn't help but laugh, he was right, I did help him plan my gift basket.

"Why, thank you. I absolutely love it." I pulled my earth stethoscope off of my shoulders and to exchange it for the Outerrian one. It was more advanced and didn't have the ear piece, it was only diaphragm and the bell. There was also a plotted plant for which I didn't recognize.

"What is this plant?" I asked before I noticed other several similar plotted plants around the office.

"It's a sanitatem flower. It releases a calming hormone into the air, it helps my patients relax. It's also beneficial to the air and your health." He said as he walked me into his private office in the back.

"Hmm, I'll be sure to put it in my window sill in my bedroom." I said as I sat in one of the chairs.

He sat behind his desk, "Now, let me go over some things before our first appointment," he said as he turned his desk tablet on, "We have six appointments today, each about an hour apart. I know on earth that most doctor's appointments shoot for a very short amount of time, but, I like to take time with each of my patients, to answer questions or whatever they need. I booked my easiest appointments today, so we can go over protocol and I can introduce you to the different methods I have," he handed me an airtablet, "Protocol, emergency routines and all that is loaded there, learn it."

I nodded, "Of course."

"Now, you're my head nurse, so, when you come in with me for all the examines, help me put the samples in the tubes, draw blood, ask questions and record them. And, you're also the nurse that accompanies me to the births to help me out." He said.

"Okay, that sounds very similar to the doctor's offices I worked at on earth." I said, as I skimmed through my airtablet.

"Good, I was a little worried I'd have to teach someone everything," he chuckled, "There are a few other nurses, but, you're the head nurse so when I'm not here you're in charge."

I snorted, "Aren't your nurses going to be a little mad that I'm in charge now. What happened to your other head nurse?"

"She left a little while ago. And the other nurses might be a little agitated, but, they don't have the technical training you do." He said.

"Sounds good, now, when you go on deliveries, is there an alert system that tells you when the baby is on the way? And how long do I have to get to the birthing center?" I asked.

"Well, as soon as a female goes into labor, I'll be alerted, then I'll alert you on the pager. Labor can take several hours or days, as long as we arrive before she needs to push. I like to be there as soon as she's admitted so I can help her through it." He said.

"Sounds good, do I have an office?" I asked.

"Yep," he stood and lead me to the door next to his office, "This is your office, feel free to decorate it however you want."

I walked into my office; there was a desk, two bookshelves, a big window, and a little couch. It was really plain, but, I knew I could make it my own. I sat my stuff down on the desk, beginning to unpack it.

"Our first appointment is in two hours; the staff should be here." He said.

I nodded, "I'm going to settle in and then I'm going to come out and meet everyone."

He nodded, "Sounds good, I'll be in my office."

He walked out, shutting the door behind him. I had brought a few items to put around my office. I would bring my medical books by later to fill the shelves. I would also bring my pictures and the other little knickknacks I had.

I took my coat off and placed it behind my chair, then took a deep breath and walked out to meet the staff.

Edward, and several other people were, were standing in the waiting room. Their small talk fell silent when I walked in, which brought a blush to my cheeks.

"Everyone, this is Bella, my new head nurse." Edward said.

I could tell there was a little tension as the others said hi. Edward did say there was going to be a little agitation.

"Bella, this is Tanya our medical receptionist." Edward said as he introduced me to the blond Outerrian.

"Good morning Bella, here is your name clip and a little something from me." She handed me a name-clip and little statue. It took me a minute to recognize their god Adall. I couldn't quite remember what his purpose was though.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Tanya stood and grabbed my hand and pressed her forehead against mine.

Even though the others seemed a little annoyed by my presence, they still greeted me in the traditional Outerrian way. I just hoped everyone would act professionally.

"Alright everyone, let's get ready for the day. We have patients coming." Edward said before walking away.

I didn't bother hanging around, I took Tanya's gift and put it on my window sill. I'd have to research later about Adall's purpose, so I knew how to politely showcase him. As to not offend her or anyone else.

My phone buzzed, "Nurse Swan, our first patient is here."

"Coming."

The first patient was a large pregnant woman. She could barely waddle into the room. Edward was standing in there, gently smiling at her.

"Hello Miss Lillian, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Tired, huge, and slowed down." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Well, hopefully today I'll be able to set a due date," Edward said, "Now, this is my new nurse, Nurse Swan, she's going to help you get changed and get some information down."

Edward walked out of the room to leave me to help her.

"Alright Miss Lillian, let's get you changed and comfortable."

I helped her change into the soft patient gown, tying it in the back for her. Once she was covered, I handed her the cloth to place over her lap then took her temperature and her vitals.

"Normal temperature, almost normal vitals, your Magno Amino is beating normally but your Parvum Cor Meum is a little irregular." I said as I typed it into the tablet.

"My what?" She asked confusedly.

"Your hearts? The bigger one is better normally but the smaller is a little irregular."

She snorted a laugh, "Oh, you mean my big heart and my little heart. That's what everyone calls them."

"Oh, well I'll be sure to remember that." I said.

Edward walked back into the room, "Are we all set?"

"Yep, everything is accounted for." I said.

"Okay, Lillian," Edward helped her place her legs in the stirrups, I stood to the back ready to hand him his tools.

Edward moved gently as to not hurt her. I was quick to hand him every tool he needed.

"So, Lillian, you are dilating, and your womb is pressing down against your cervix. I'm going to give you by the end of this week," Edward said.

"Thank goodness, I don't know how much longer I can take." She said, resting her hand on her belly.

"Mmm hmm, now, when you arrive at the medical center, they'll get you set up in a room and I'll be there within the hour. Sound good?" He said.

"Yes Doctor Cullen, thank you." She said.

Edward left me to help her get her clothes back on. I walked her out of the building. She thanked me quietly before walking into the direction of the transit. I really couldn't believe she was walking.

The day was slow, like Edward said, but, I did get the basics down for how the office runs. At the end of the day, the rest of the staff had left, and it was only Edward and me. I was gathering his stuff.

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" He asked as we stood out front and locked up.

"I'm meeting up with Alice for dinner." I said.

"She's nice. I really liked he when we met." He said.

I smiled, "Yeah, she's my best friend."

He put his hand on my forearm, "Well, I hope you have a nice time." His hand lingered a little longer than necessary before he walked away. I placed my hand on the spot his hand was, a little blush on my cheeks.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter was kinda boring, but, the reason I'm going so slow is because, unlike many of my other stories, Edward and Bella's love is going to be a little slow moving, not quick paced. I want the build up! Until next time all you lovely people!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I. Am. So. Sorry! I know I made this big stink about updating every week, but, when my classes started, I didn't realize that my online CHD PSY class would take up so much of my time. I have to spend a minimum of eight hours on the course studying. It's kinda ridiculous and my professor is a HUGE jerk. That, paired with the fact that I haven't been sleeping at all. I'm not sure what's going on with me, so much stress!**

 **But, I've been writing at little intervals when I can, and since I wasn't able to update in two weeks, I made the chapter longer. Honestly, I can't give you guys a definite of the next time I'll update. So, I really hope you enjoy this long chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

After leaving work, I was feeling… slightly confused about my feelings for Edward. I hadn't really thought about my feelings for Edward. He was my friend, a very close friend of mine. He had helped me build my entire house without me asking.

He was also now my boss, so, I didn't know what the Outerrian views on office relationships were.

What was I saying? Relationship, Edward and I were just really good friends. I was reading too much into a simple touch. I sighed, feeling silly about overthinking a tiny show of emotion. I mean, it was silly, Outerrians

Alice was already seated in the restaurant. She jumped up and hugged me when I came to the table.

"Well, it's good to see you too," I chuckled.

We sat back down at the table, the waiter pouring water into our glasses. I picked up on Alice's more than usual chipper behavior.

"So, what's up?"

"What do you mean?" She asked as she sipped her drink.

"You know what I mean, you're extra perky today." I said.

She put her glass down and smiled widely after taking a deep breath.

"Jasper and I are getting married." She finally said.

I should feel embarrassed about the girlish squeal that made it passed my lips, but, I couldn't help it. I jumped up again and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing news Alice! I'm so happy for you!" I said.

"Thank you! He asked me if he could have the honor of being my life-mate and I'm just happy!" She said.

"So, have you planned anything? Knowing you, you've already planned it all!"

"Actually, I have, we're having a 'coming together,' ceremony in two weeks-time."

"Two weeks? Why so fast?" I asked.

Alice shrugged, "We love each other, plus, it's not like an earth wedding. This is smaller and there isn't so much to plan. His mother and his aunt are fixing all the food, and we're getting married at one of the little meadows where all the flowers are blooming, where his parents got married."

I nodded, "I guess that makes sense. There's not that much planning involved. What are you wearing though?"

She made somewhat a of face, "Unfortunately, there are traditional attires that both bride and groom wear on that day. Usually, a couple will just wear their parent's traditional robes, but, since I don't have parents here, I'm wearing his mother's robe."

"What do they look like?" I asked.

"I don't get to see until the day of." Alice frowned.

"I bet that is killing you," I snorted a laugh, "It's not such a long wait though."

Alice nodded, "I guess that's why it doesn't bother me so much."

"Wait, when are you guys moving in together?"

"I'm moving into his house in a few days."

"Oh, wow, it seems like you guys went so fast."

"We did," She sipped her drink, "Now it's your turn, how is everything going. How was the new job?"

"It's going fine. You know my neighbor, Edward, he's my doctor. It's such a strange coincidence. But, I am very happy about it. It's is nice to be working for a familiar face."

Alice gave me a look, "Oh really now? You know, both you and Edward should come to the ceremony together."

"Alice, no," I blushed.

"Why not? You two clearly like each other, you should ask him if he'd come with you." She said.

I shook my head, "Alice, that's not a good idea."

"Why?"

"Well, for one I work for him. I don't know the Outerrian views on work relationships."

"Jasper and I work together, no one has ever said anything about it. It's not a big deal here." She said.

I sighed, "I just… I don't know."

She made a face, "Stop being so shy. I know you like Edward, and he definitely likes you."

I looked up, "What are you talking about?"

She smiled like the Cheshire cat, "He talks about you to Jasper. Yesterday he went to dinner with us and he was asking about you."

"What does he say? What did he ask?"

Her grin widened, "I don't know if I should tell you, since, it's just so inappropriate for you two to date."

I flicked a piece of food at her, "Tell me."

"Well, he was just asking about what you liked. What you did on earth. Why you like nursing. Just stuff like that. He also talks about you like you're his life-partner already."

"What does he say about me?"

"He always talks about how smart you are. And really funny too. He says he really loves spending time with you."

I blushed again, "He really said that?"

"You'd think I'd lie to you?" She chuckled, "He does all the time when I see him. I think he really likes you."

I wanted to press for more information, but I felt like a high-schooler with a crush. We continued on with dinner, ending up spending a late night at the restaurant. I walked her back to her home before walking on to my own home.

It was pretty late; I shouldn't have stayed out so long, I had work in the morning.

The walk back to my house seemed to drag on as my feet began to hurt. One thing I did miss about earth was having my own car.

When I finally arrived home, I kicked my shoes off by the door. Immediately, I walked to my bedroom and thumped against the bed. Letting sleep take over.

The Next Morning

Edward and I met up again to walk to work. We chattered about many different things, but, the question I really wanted to ask wouldn't find its way passed my lips. I wanted to ask him if he was taking anyone to Alice and Jasper's ceremony.

Today was a busier day than yesterday. It seemed like there were several patients back to back. By late afternoon, I was dragging my feet.

"Hey," Edward said as he leaned in my office's doorway, "How busy are you?"

I looked at my tablet, "Just a few patient reports. Nothing major."

"Do you have enough time to join me for a late lunch?" he said.

"I think I can spare the time," I smiled as I logged out of my tablet, "Where are you thinking for lunch?"

"Well, we both packed our lunch, so, I was thinking we'd take our lunches and go to the Amabilia?"

My eyes widened slightly, "I've been dying to go there," I nearly squealed, "But, wait, do we have enough time?"

"Let's go," He said with a smile.

It was about a thirty-minute trip to Amabilia. I was nearly bouncing in my seat the entire time. Amabilia was a sight of Outerra that I've been dying to see since I've been here.

It's a sacred place for worship, the flowers always stayed in bloom regardless of season. There were large rock statues that had the cravings of every god and goddess the Outerrians worshipped. All of this was centered around the sparkling white water.

The walk to Amabilia was a hike along a beautiful trail. The flower petals were drifting in the breeze, some of it getting caught in my hair. I smiled as I pulled a petal out.

Edward smiled, "Ielia favors you," he said as he picked a petal out.

"Who is Ielia? I'm still a bit unfamiliar with your gods and goddess." I said.

"Ielia, isn't really a goddess, she's more of a spirit. Spirits aren't as powerful as the gods, but, they do watch over small things. Ielia, is spirit of the wind. And if you get something pleasant, like petals stuck in your hair, then she favors you."

"What if it's something not so pleasant?"

"Well, then I suggest going to the nearest worshiping home and making an offering." He said.

I smiled, "I'm glad she favors me."

He chuckled, "Here we are."

I was a bit confused; we were standing in front of a thick wall of flowered vines. He chuckled at my confusion and moved his hand forward, pulling the vines aside.

Behind the vine wall, was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. Tears of overwhelming beauty and smallest filled my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked once the tears fell to my cheeks.

"It's just so beautiful." I said breathlessly.

He smiled, "It is. I remember being overcome when I first came here. I was young then, but, it still takes my breath away.

As I took a step to the Amabilia, Edward grabbed my arm to stop me.

"You have to take your shoes off, it's disrespectful to leave them on." He said.

I nodded and bent down, pulling my shoes off and setting them by the vine wall. Edward did the same. I was a little worried someone would steal our shoes, but, if Edward wasn't worry about it, then I shouldn't.

We walked to the Amabilia, my eyes focused on the white water. I got on my knees beside the water and dipped a hand into the water.

The water was thick, and starch white, reminding me of milk. It was sparkling like a diamond. I pulled my hand back, letting the water drip from my hand.

"Try it," Edward said as he cupped his hands together and sipped the white water.

I cupped my hands and drank the water. The creamy texture sliding down my throat; it tasted sweet. I smiled and took another sip.

"It tastes delicious." I said.

Edward nodded, "The water is a gift from the gods. It has special healing powers."

"What kind of healing powers?" I asked.

"There's never been any serious studies, but, older people and sick people often come here to drink the water. I've seen it heal." He said.

"It's so beautiful," I said, "Thank you, for bringing me up here."

I felt something gently move around my waist. I looked down to see that Edward's tail had wrapped itself around me. I blushed and looked up at him; he was looking out over the water.

He looked when he noticed my staring. He looked down at his tail.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" He said, quickly jerking it away.

"It's okay," I smiled, "You can leave it there if-if you like."

His tail slowly moved back to where it was around my waist. I wanted to touch his tail, the red fur that matched the hair on his head. It looked soft. I didn't know if it was proper etiquette to touch an Outerrian's tail.

"Your tail seems very soft." I said.

He nodded, "Most of our tails are. But, the softest tails belong to the newborn babies."

"Would it be rude if I asked to touch it?" I asked.

He blushed, "Oh, um, please don't."

"I'm sorry, did I offend you?" I said, blushing as well.

He shook his head, "No, it's not offensive, it's just— it's nothing."

I decided to let it drop, not wanting to pressure him into explaining why he didn't want his tail touched.

 **After Lunch**

We returned to the office somewhat later than we intended. Everyone else seemed a bit pissed that we took so long. I felt bad, but, Edward said not to worry about it. The patients had long thinned out hours ago.

I sat in my office, logging back onto my tablet. But, before I could type my login, I noticed a note on my desk. I picked it up and read it.

 _You've missed three patient appointments today. Stop sleeping with your boss!_

* * *

 **So, them claws have come out! Bitches. I bet you're all wondering why Edward didn't want Bella to actually touch his tail. Any theories? Guesses? Lemme know in a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Good afternoon everyone. I hope all is well. I'm off for today, which I am glad. I've been having such a tough time at my job it's ridiculous. The stress has kind of taken a toll on me, which, is good for you guys because the more I stress and struggle, the more I write. I'd be a wonderful author if I was stressed 100% of the time. Which, these days, now I am. *Looong Sigh.* Anyhow, please enjoy this very long and exciting chapter of Outerra!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

I stared furiously down at the note. Who wrote this? Why would they write this? I growled and crumbled the note, tossing it in the trashcan.

I stormed out of my office to the front desk.

"Tanya, do you know who left a note in my office?" I demanded.

Her eyes widened, "No, Miss Bella."

I nodded, "If you find out who did, please let me know."

She nodded quickly, my snappy tone probably frightening her. I walked back into my office, shutting the door a little harder than necessary. I sat back at my desk and sighed heavily. I guess cattiness was universal.

I had only missed a couple patient appointments, I called each one, apologizing and promising to see them first thing next week. They were all more than understanding.

When I finished catching up for the day, I stopped by Edward's office. He was still working at his desk.

"Hey," I said, leaning in his doorway, "Are you leaving?"

He sighed, "No, I'm going to finish up some work. I slacked off too much today," he said, looking up and smiling.

I smiled back, "Okay, I had fun though. Thanks for taking me."

His smile widened, "I had a great time too."

I lingered in his doorway, wanting to ask him about Alice's wedding, but, to shy to ask.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I um, I was just wondering…" I sighed, "Have you heard that Jasper and Alice are having a coming together ceremony."

"Oh, yes I did," he smiled, "They moved rather, fast didn't they?"

I nodded, "I was wondering if by Outerrian standards did they move fast. But, they certainly seem to love one another."

"Well, usually Outerrian's take time with their partners, but there are some who move fast. I guess the traditional time length is a few outings, then, one of partners makes a large gesture to express their feelings for the other."

"Mm, sounds like dating back on earth," I said, "Well, I'll leave you to finish your work. Have a good night."

I left for the night. The whole way home I kept kicking myself; I should've asked Edward if he wanted to go to Alice and Jasper's ceremony together. But I was too chicken. So pathetic.

 **Later That Night**

I awoke to the sound of someone pounding on my door. I jumped out of bed, startled by the knocking. I put my housecoat on and walked down the stairs. I looked through the peephole before opening it.

"Edward, is everything okay?" I asked.

"Emily is in an emergency labor. She needs us to help her until an emergency transport can get here." Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house, running full force to Emily and Sam's house.

Sam, Emily, and Jacob were outside. Emily was laying on a blanket.

"Why is she outside?" I asked.

"For when the emergency transport gets here. It'll be easier for them to carry her to the hospital." Edward said as he kneeled.

"Okay," I said, immediately going into nursing mode, "How far dilated is she?"

"She's only six centimeters dialed, but the baby's feet are pushing against her cervix."

"The baby is breached. Is there any way to turn it?"

"I can't turn it I don't have the proper medical supplies with me. It could kill Emily and the baby. But, the baby is coming full force, I can't slow it down." Edward said.

I kneeled beside Emily, who was sobbing and taking short breaths.

"Emily, you're panicking, I know it's scary, but you need to control your breathing. In and out, just like this," I breathed with her, holding her hand, "focus your breathing. The more you panic the faster the baby is going to come out."

She nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing.

"Emily, the baby is coming, I can't stop it. You're going to need to start pushing." Edward said.

"But it's too early!" Emily cried.

"It's going to be okay Emily," Edward said, "I need you to start pushing."

I grabbed Emily's leg and held it back; helping the birthing process move faster. Emily pushed only a few times before the baby was out. I was shocked at how quick it was.

"It's not breathing," Edward said, laying the baby on the ground, "Bella, assist Emily with the afterbirth, I'm going to begin L.S.B."

Edward and I switched places. The afterbirth took longer for her to push out. I kept looking up at Edward, hoping the baby would start breathing. In the distance, the sounds of sirens started echoing through the trees.

"There's the medical transport. Edward, do you need me to take over?" I asked.

"I'm fine," He said continuing to breath into the baby's mouth, "Someone go flag down the emergency transit and lead them here."

Sam ran off down the path, Jacob stayed in the same place he had been since I got here. His eyes were wide, and he seemed paler than usual. I moved to his side.

"It's okay, Jake. Your mom will be okay." I told him as I put my arm around his shoulder.

"B-But what about my baby sister?" He asked, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm not sure, Jake," I told him, "But the medical staff is well trained and will do their best to make sure she is okay."

He nodded, trying to wipe his tears away. Sam ran back, the medical team running behind him.

"The baby's pulse is faint, she's only taking sip breaths." The medical team took Edward's place and placed the baby on the small stretcher. They hooked her up to several portable machines. Once the baby was set, they helped Emily to onto a bigger stretcher.

Sam picked up Jake, trying to walk onto the medical transit, but, a medical personal stopped them.

"I'm sorry, but children can't come in to the medical facility until visiting hours." He said.

"I can't leave my son home alone, and I won't leave my wife alone."

"I'll keep him, Sam," I said, "It's okay, he can stay with me until Emily is better."

Sam nodded and passed Jake off to me, "Thank you Bella."

I faltered a little under Jake's weight, Edward walked beside me and took Jake. We watched the medical transit leave down the road.

"Jake, let's go back to my house and have a snack." I said.

He nodded, keeping his face pressed into Edward's chest. We walked back to my house. The door was still wide open from where Edward pulled me out. I turned the light on and helped Jacob to his feet.

"Come on, you haven't been over to see my new place." I said.

I put my hand in Jacob's and lead him to the living room. He sat on the couch, looking uninterested in anything I had to show him.

"Jake, would you like a snack?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I'm not hungry, can I just lay down?"

"Of course," I retrieved blankets from the linen closet and a pillow from my bed. I made sure he was settled before I left the living room.

"Your mom is going to be okay, Jake," I told him as I stroked his black hair away from his face, "She's very strong. We'll go visit her tomorrow."

"What about my baby sister?" He asked.

"Well, Jake, I don't know what's going to happen with her. I don't want to get your hopes up and then you be disappointed. But, I know Hyaris will be with her," I told him, "Tomorrow, when visiting hours are open, we'll go see your mom."

"Okay, goodnight Bella." He said.

"Night, Jake."

I turned the living room light off and slide the thin paper-like doors closed so I wouldn't disturb him. Edward was sitting at my kitchen table.

"You did really good tonight," I told him, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Please," He ran his hand through his hair, "I was about to tell you how impressed I was with your work tonight. I know it was a big surprise."

I shrugged, "I go into nursing mode in emergency situations."

I poured him a glass of water with malum and aurantiaco slices in it. It was a calming drink when mixed with the two fruits. I poured myself one.

I handed him his drink and sat across from him.

"So, why do you think she went into labor so early?"

He shrugged and took a long sip, "It doesn't happen often, it's pretty rare in fact. We've never found the cause of premature labor."

"Is the hospital equipped to handle such a premature baby?"

He sighed, "Since it is so rare, the hospital doesn't prepare for such situations. They'll put the best people on the job, but, chances of premature babies living long is low."

I felt my gut twist, "I hate this part of nursing."

"What is that?"

"Where, you've done everything you can to save someone, but nature always takes its course," I sighed, "I wish I could heal everyone with just a touch."

He nodded, "I agree with you," he took another sip, "But, we've done everything we possibly could. Now it's time for Moheia to decide the baby's fate."

I rubbed my tempers, "Well, I'll say a little prayer for the baby. Jacob is very worried."

"He was very excited for his mother to give birth. He came with her to all the checkups."

"I didn't know they were patients of yours," I said, "But, I'm going to take the day off tomorrow to take Jake to see his mom."

Edward nodded, "Take as many days as you need. Jacob will need someone to care for him while his parents are away."

"Thank you, Edward," I said, reaching across the table and grabbing his hand. He looked down at our conjoined hands and smiled.

"Bella, I—," he started then sighed, "I should get going."

He reluctantly released my hand and stood. I smiled at him before he left.

I sighed to myself; why couldn't either one of us get on the same page?

 **The Next Morning**

I awoke at my usual time, creeping down the stairs to check on Jake. He was sleeping like a log on my couch, his eyes red and puffy. He must've been crying most of the night, then, finally succumbed to his exhaustion.

I'll let him sleep. Visiting hours weren't until late morning.

I went into my kitchen and made myself a cup of Anozoa to wake me up. I sat at my table sipping my cup when Jake walked in, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning," I said, "I didn't think you'd be up so soon."

"I always get up this early to help dad with the garden." he said.

I smiled, "Well, would you like something to eat? I can fix you anything you'd like?"

"Do you have Tanyernia eggs? And porcus?" He asked as he sat at the table.

"I do," I smiled as I stood, "I'm glad you're not shy about eating."

"Why would I be shy about eating?" He asked confused.

"Oh, well, it's just something people would say on earth about people who didn't like to eat in front of others."

"That's weird. Why would anyone be shy about eating? Everyone eats."

I chuckled as I started preparing the food, "Humans are weird."

"What was your life like on earth?" He asked; he was most likely trying to distract himself.

"Well, it was very different from Outerra. We had millions of cities across the entire planet. Our air, water, and soil were all polluted with the waste we had put into it. Planet earth is considered a dying planet to the galactic government." I said.

"Like planet Gounov. Did your planet explode?" He asked.

"Exactly like Gounov, dirty, trillions of years old, and untaken care of by the inhabitants. Luckily, we found your planet and your government has been helping us restore planet earth. Last I heard of planet earth, we had restored our air and water supplies. But, they're having a hard time salvaging the soil. So, your planet has been sending resources to help the earthlings survive. But, I think earth will be just fine, thanks to you Outerrians."

He smiled, "Why did you guys come to Outerra?"

"Because Outerra was having a population problem, and since humans and Outerrian's are genetic matches."

"Oh, okay," he said, "When are you going to have a baby with someone?"

"Um, well, I just haven't met anyone yet." I coughed a little.

"You should have a baby with Doctor Edward. He likes you." Jake said.

I spun around, "He likes me? How do you know that?"

"Because of his tail." He said as a matter-of-factly.

"His tail puffs up when he talks to you. And it wags the whole-time you guys talk," He said, "My dad's tail does the same thing when he and my mom have talk sometimes. It's weird. My tail does it when I talk to this girl in my class. It feels weird. But, my dad says when I get older, I won't notice it so much."

"Huh, I didn't know that about your tails," I said, "Hey, so, what does it mean if someone else touches your tail?"

He blushed and smiled bashfully, "Oh, I'm not allowed to talk about that yet. But I've overhead my dad talk about it with his friends."

I chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't know it meant something like _that_."

"It's okay," he chuckled, still blushing.

"Here you go," I said as I gave him a plate with generous amounts of food on it.

He dug in, stuffing as much food in his mouth as possible. He finished in a matter of minutes then asked for more. I watched in wonderment as he downed three large platefuls of food.

"Lord, you were really hungry huh?" I said.

"Mom says I'm going through a growth spurt, so, I eat a lot more." He said.

"Ah, gotcha," I checked the time, "It's almost visiting hours at the hospital. Why don't you bathe before we go? My bathroom is upstairs."

He jumped up and walked up my stairs. As I was washing the dishes, someone knocked on my door. I leaned out of my kitchen window.

"Come in!" The front door opened, and Edward walked in. He was dressed in his work clothes.

"Hey, I just wanted to check on things," He said, "How's Jacob doing?"

I looked at his tail, watching it continuously move back and forth, it was puffier than usual. I smiled.

"He's doing good. He just ate. A ton I might add. But, he's upstairs bathing. We're going to go visit his mom." I said.

Edward nodded, "Sounds good. I just wanted to check in, make sure everything was okay."

I smiled, "We're good. Thank you for stopping by." I reached up and hugged him tightly. He stiffened for a moment before putting an arm around my back.

When I pulled away he was staring at me strangely, "What… why did you do that?"

"Hug you? Because it was sweet of you to come check on Jake." I said.

He nodded, "Ah, well, you two have a good day."

I smiled as I watched him leave, his tail puffing out even more and wagging harder. It was wagging so hard that it knocked over a plant as he walked by. He blushed.

"I'm sorry," He said, scrabbling to pick the plant up, his tail wrapping around his leg, "Uh, goodbye." He said, briefly turning around to me before practically running out of my house.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his bashful demeanor.

* * *

 **So, the original word doc was lost. Usually when that happens, I'll most likely take the story down and try to rewrite it. But, Outerra is my most popular story, and I thought, 'That'd be pretty shitty.' So, I just rewrote a new word doc. The reason I said this, was because in previous chapters I've mentioned about gods and goddesses and I know somewhere I had a specific goddess who took care of children and pregnant women. I couldn't find the goddess's name. Sorry about that, but, if you find it, just know what I meant.**

 **I think you can all guess what tail touching means by now huh? Thanks little Jake for the info. And I know I'm moving a little slow with Edward and Bella's relationship, but, it's going to start progressing. They both like each other, but, they're both really shy. I mean, I imagine two different galactic species who come from two different worlds with different body languages would have a hard time communicating with one another how they felt.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, this is a long chapter, but, I'll admit that it may be a little boring. There is waayy more information in here then I wanted. Oh well, stuff happens. I hope you enjoy it though. I really do! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Jacob walked downstairs wrapped in a towel, "Bella, I don't have any clothes."

"Oh," I said blushing, "Don't worry, I'll run over to your house and get you some clothes."

I quickly walked out of the house and to his. I should've gotten clothes for him last night. I walked into their house, searching for Jake's room.

I noticed now how simple their house was. It was small, really only big enough for two people. The main room included the kitchen and living room, a small table was pushed against the wall in the kitchen. I couldn't believe they were adding another body in this mix.

But, it wasn't for me to judge. Outerrian's weren't crazy about personal space like earthlings were. I found his clothing drawer, pulling out several variety items. Jake usually wore just a pair of loose pants and a loose shirt, something I knew the country dwelling Outerrians favored.

I walked back into my house and tossed Jake his clothes. He looked down and nodded.

"Thanks, Bella." He said before running upstairs.

A few moments later he walked back down, tying the string to his pants.

I smiled at him, "I'm going to take a quick shower, then we'll head into the city to see your parents."

Jake nodded, looking around for something to do.

"I have some books and stuff in the living room." I said before walking up the stairs.

I took as quick a shower as possible. I knew Jake was dying to go see his parents. We hadn't heard anything. I myself was very curious to see the condition of Emily and her baby. I was truly hoping they were both alright.

I dried off and changed into a blue tunic with white pants. My hair was still wet, so I ended up wrapping it in a blue scarf. I'd picked up on the Outerrian style, favoring my hair being out of my face. ( **Look is inspired by beautiful Hijabs, in the most respective way possible** ).

I found Jake sitting on the couch looking through one of my medical books. I looked over his shoulder and found that he was scanning through Earth's birthing section.

"Our birthing methods are very different from Outerrian's, huh?" I said.

He nodded, "It seems safer though," he said solemnly.

I frowned, "Yeah, but, less intimate."

"But, safer," he said, "How many babies died in these A.W. pods?"

I sighed, "Jake, it'll be okay."

He nodded and closed the book, "Are you ready?"

A small smile spread across my face, "Yeah, let's go."

We walked down the long path towards Islo; Jake wanted to take the long way. He was unusually quiet the entire way to the hospital. I tried to entice him into conversation, but, he wasn't interested.

When we arrived at the hospital, I stopped him before we entered. Placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Jake, I know you're afraid and upset, and if it's too much for you to handle, I'll take you back home immediately."

He nodded, "Thanks Bella," Then he rubbed his stomach, "I feel kind of sick."

"It's probably from your nerves. I was the same way when my dad was sick."

He grabbed my hand when we started walking into the building.

I looked at the list of patient's names in the nurse's station. I had brought my I.D. and was probably abusing the status but, it was for Jake.

"Bella, hey," someone said behind me.

Edward was standing at the nurse's station, looking over the shoulder of a typing medical receptionist.

"Hey, Edward," I smiled.

"I just saw Emily and Sam. Want me to take you to their room?" He asked.

"Oh, yes please, thank you."

"Hey Jake, how are you doing?" Edward asked, smiling down at him.

"I'm okay," Jake said.

We followed behind Edward as he lead us to Emily's room. He used his doctor's badge to unlock the door.

We walked into the room. Emily was sleeping in the bed, while Sam was sitting beside her, dozing in the chair.

"Hey, dad," Jake said.

Sam sat up, then smiled at Jake once he realized it was him. Jake walked over to him, Sam gathered Jake in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"How are you doing buddy?" Sam asked.

Jake nodded, "I'm okay, how's momma doing?"

"She's fine. She just needs to rest," Sam said before looking up at me, "How's Jake been?"

"He's been excellent. A wonderful houseguest." I smiled.

Edward put his hand on my shoulder, "Let's give Jake some time with his parents."

I nodded and followed Edward out of the door. He shut it behind him.

"How's everything been since the last time I saw you?" He asked.

I smiled, "Everything's been good. Jake's been worried about everything though. But, that's to be expected," I said, "So, how's everything doing here?" I asked.

He sighed, "Emily's going to be fine, but, when the baby came out breech, it took a great toll on her reproductive system. The chances of her having another baby are slim, as well as dangerous."

I frowned, "Aw, that's too bad," I sighed, "How's the baby?"

He inhaled, "Well, the baby is upstairs in intensive care. I haven't heard word on how she's doing."

"Jake is really afraid. I hope that the baby pulls through."

Edward nodded, "Me too. It's always a very sad day when such a young patient is lost."

I nodded, "It is. Worst part of the job," I sighed, "How long before Emily will be able to leave?"

"Eh, probably not for a few days. Will you be keeping Jake for that time?" He asked.

"Yeah, I told Sam I would," I leaned against the wall, "So, Alice and Jasper's ceremony is coming up soon."

He nodded and smiled, "It is…"

"You're going right?" I asked.

"I was invited. My whole family is going to be there, you'll be able to meet the crazy bunch." He chuckled.

"Do you have a really big family?" I asked.

"Well, when my brother married my sister-in-law they had three kids, they have another two on the way. And Jasper's family has always been really close to ours. My aunt and uncle live next to my mother and father. It's a lot of people."

"Wow, that is a lot of people," I said, "I don't think there will be that many people on Alice's side."

He nodded, "It doesn't matter how many people are on either side, Alice is becoming family."

"What a nice way to look at it," I said, "But, I was wondering, if maybe you'd like to go wi—,"

"Bella," Jake said, appearing beside me, "Can we go see my sister?"

"Oh, yeah," I said blushing, "Um, is that okay?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, just let me go let the staff know." Edward said before walking off.

I frowned slightly; just when I finally worked up the nerve to ask. Jake put his hand in mine, squeezing it slightly.

I looked down at him, "Everything okay?"

He nodded, "Dad said that Leah looks very tiny, and not like a normal baby."

"Well, that's because Leah is a premature baby. It's perfectly normal for premature babies to be very small."

Jake took a shaky breath, "I know. I just hope it doesn't scare me."

"It might be a little frightening, but, it's not anything to be afraid of."

Edward reappeared, "Okay, you two follow me."

We trailed behind Edward, walking to a very quiet floor above the maternity ward. This was the intensive care unit, the lights were dimmed lower, the voices quieter. It slightly reminded me of the 'dying' floor back on earth.

"Okay, the baby is in here, no loud noises and try not to touch anything, okay?" Edward said, more to Jake then me.

"Okay," Jake nodded.

I leaned closer to him, "If it gets to be to much for you, just tug my arm and we'll leave, okay?" I said. He nodded again.

Edward unlocked the door with his badge and held it open for the two of us. The room was darker then the hallway, and a blue light was slowly pulsing throughout the room. I wondered what the light was for.

There was a single glass bassinet with several tubes running from it to a bigger machine. I could see the baby's heart and everything else being monitored through that machine. Jake paused at the door, looking slightly afraid.

"How are you doing, Jake?" I whispered.

He shrugged, "I-I don't know, the room is kind of scary…"

I stroked the top of his head, "It's okay, this room is going to help her get better."

He inhaled, "Okay. Can we walk over?"

His hand tightened around mine as I lead him to the bassinet. I could see the baby, she was extremely tiny and her skin was translucent, all of her veins visible under her thin skin.

I was used to seeing underdeveloped babies; in nursing school back on earth, it was required of our training to see the tiny babies progress in their pods. It was a little strange to see a premature baby not in a pod.

Jake's hand was tightly holding mine, his tail wrapping around his leg. He was staring at his baby sister with wide eyes and an unreadable expression. I placed my hand between his shoulder blades.

"Jake, are you doing okay?" I asked.

He took a shaky breath, "I-I want to leave."

"Okay, let's go." I said, lifting him up and carrying him out of the room. His legs wrapped around my midsection, his arms around my neck.

"Is he okay?" Edward asked.

"He's just a little overwhelmed is all." I said.

Edward frowned and put his hand on Jake's head. Stroking it a little.

"Why don't I take you two to lunch?" Edward said, "I'm on my break now."

"You don't have too, I know you're busy," I said.

"I want too," He smiled, "And, why don't I take Jake, you seem to be struggling."

I passed Jake over to him, my arms dropping to my side, "Thanks."

We walked to the cafeteria downstairs. Edward couldn't really leave the property until his shift was over. But luckily, there were several restaurants to choose from.

After we got our lunch we sat down near the fountain.

"How's work going?" I asked.

"It's going fine. Just the usual," he smiled, "But, I had a meeting today with the board of doctors, and there was an issue that I wanted to get your opinion on since you are from earth."

"Of course, what's the issue?"

"Well, what we didn't know about earthlings, is that your reproductive systems are blocked." He said.

I nodded, "Yes, that's normal for humans."

He sighed, "The whole point of the integration was expanding the population. But, how is that supposed to happen if earthlings can't exactly reproduce then how are we to—,"

"Okay, I see," I said, "On earth, when someone was ready to have a baby, they'd have the blocking mechanism surgically removed. The surgery is minor, and it can be removed easily."

He frowned, "But, the issue is a bit deeper than that. The medical board, as well as the Outerrian-Human integration agency want the humans to have the blocking mechanism removed."

I frowned, "Why are they so bothered by this? Why is it such a big deal?"

He sighed, "Because it's causing a concern. We're worried that the blockers might cause reproduction problems, and aren't you a little concerned that you've had that blocker on for a hundred years?"

"I guess when you put it like that it's a little frightening. But, by the time I was born, my planet had perfected the blocking system."

He nodded, "Why is there a blocking system? It seems… well, to be honest it's unnatural."

I could see the uncomfortableness on his face. It made sense, Outerrians were all about everything natural.

"The system was set in place a few years before my parents were even born," I said, "humans use a pod method for the incubation of children. The blockers are placed on our reproductive organs before we're in our seventh month of incubation. So, we're born with it. The reason they started implementing this was to prevent any 'natural,' births from occurring and the populating being overwhelmingly large. And, I guess it was also a way to keep the 'undesirable,' class low."

"Wait, wait, wait," he said, his brows scrunching, "So, not only do you have blockers, but, you used pod births? Earthlings haven't had any, 'natural,' births?"

I shook my head, "No, it was just our way of life."

"But, how can we be assured that you female earthlings can even handle the birthing process? A female experiences puberty to prepare them for pregnancy. It sounds like you've never gone through puberty." He said.

"Edward," I reached across the table and grabbed his hand, "I know it seems strange and your panicking, but, there's a simple solution for this. Have the blockers removed. That's fine, the bigger issue, is the humans agreeing to removing the blockers. Benefits from the blockers were the prevention of unwanted pregnancies and the spread of STD's. I know Outerra doesn't have the same problems that earth does, but, you and everyone else have to understand that earth had to do some things that Outerrian's might find… unnatural."

Edward took a deep breath, "No one knows how to preform such a surgery. I mean, we could learn, but, there are risks involved. And how do we prepare the humans for such a change? I've read up on human females, your cycles are very different from ours."

I nodded, "The surgery isn't so intensive. Recovery time is less than four hours. It's just a simple opening and retrieving operation. And, I don't know much about human cycles because I've never had one and it wasn't required for me to learn it. So, there'd be some reeducation that'll need to be done."

He frowned, "See, that concerns me. You don't know anything about your reproductive system," he said, "I have so many questions."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Okay, look, I'll answer as many questions as I can. Come over tonight and we'll look through my earth medical books. Maybe you can teach me something about my reproductive system."

He chuckled, "Alright, after work I'll come over. I have another meeting in a week, which I want you to come too but, before I go I want to explore all the possibilities, so I can hopefully bring an idea to the table."

I nodded, "Got it, I'll be there." I smiled.

He smiled back, "Thanks."

I put my hand on Jake's back, "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded and took our plates back to the kitchen.

"I'll see you later," Edward said.

"See you," I smiled and waved as we left.

* * *

 **How did you all enjoy chapter seventeen? Fun? Boring? TMI? Let me know in a review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Good afternoon all, sorry for the slow updates it's been hectic on this end. I kinda want to cry...**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

As Jake and I were walking back to my house, he stopped outside of his.

"Bella, I think maybe I should do my chores." He said.

"Oh, okay," I said, "Would you like some help?"

"No, that's okay," he said, "It's easy stuff, just tending to the garden."

I nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. I'll get some gardening clothes on and tend to my own."

He nodded and ran into his house to retrieve his gardening tools as I did the same. My garden was smaller than Jake's, so, after I finished my gardening, he was still working on his. I walked over to lend a hand.

"So, what did you think of Leah?" Jake asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked as we sipped flavored water beside the stream.

"Like, did she look like she was going to pull through? Or I don't know, what do you think?" He asked.

I sighed, "I'm not sure, Jake."

He frowned, "I wish someone could give me an answer."

I placed my hand on his back, "I wish that too, Jake. But, only time will tell. All we can do is pray that everything will be okay."

He nodded and took a sip of his drink, "Is Edward coming over tonight?"

"Mmm hmm," I said, "He wants to discuss some things about earthlings. I'll probably fix dinner for all of us."

"Cool," he said.

I frowned as I stared at him; this was the first time he wasn't upbeat and positive. It upset me that he was so distraught. I wish I could make it better, I truly did, but, I was so limited.

When the suns started to go down, in opposite directions, Jake and I retreated into my house. He had packed several things in a bag for my home. Neither of us had any idea of how long his parents would be at the hospital.

"What are you fixing for dinner?" Jake asked after he took a bath.

"Turcia and annuum," I said as I stirred the pot.

"Wow, that's fancy," Jake said.

"Is it? I'm trying to get used to cooking new things. I swear I've had pullum every day." I said as I scrolled through the recipe.

"Sounds good though, I like turcia," he said, "When will Edward be here?"

"He should be here shortly. He stopped by his house to shower and change."

Just as I said that, a knock sounded from the front door. I smiled, "Jake will you get the door?"

"Of course." Jake hopped up and got the front door.

Edward walked into the kitchen, freshy showered and changed out of work clothes. He was holding a bag full of medical books.

"Smells good," he said, "Can I get something to drink?"

"Yes," I chuckled, "Just go in my fridge, grab whatever you like."

He moved around my kitchen to find a glass and to pour himself a drink.

"How are you doing Jacob?" Edward asked as he sat down at my table.

"I'm fine," he said, "How's my mom and my sister doing?"

"Your mom is actually going to be able to come home tomorrow afternoon," Edward smiled, "Your sister is going to be in the hospital for a few more weeks, but, I checked on her before I left, and she was doing really good."

Jake smiled, "Really?"

"Uh huh," Edward nodded.

Jake and Edward fell into a conversation while I finished cooking dinner. Several moments later, I was pulling the turcia out of the oven.

"You guys hungry?" I asked as I pulled the plates out.

Edward and Jake jumped up to fill their plates but waited for me to get my plate first. We all sat at the table and after filling our plates.

"Edward, has Lillian gone into labor?" I asked.

"Not yet, the baby seems intent on staying in her stomach." He chuckled, "It's a stubborn little one."

"Have you thought about inducing labor? She seems very uncomfortable." I said.

His brow arched, "Induce labor?"

"Yeah, give her a dose of something to help her go into labor so she's not so uncomfortable."

Both Jake and Edward were staring at me in confusion. I guess I should've known that Outerrians wouldn't have a drug for inducing labor. That should've been obvious because they didn't have anything for contraception.

"Well, never mind. It was a method used on earth when women carried their babies naturally." I said, blushing a bit.

Edward looked down and took a bite of his food. Jake continued staring at me.

"So, earthlings induce labor, or used too," Jake said, "But what about when the babies were in those pods? How'd they get them out?"

"The extraction was easy. Once the fetus was ready to live without the pods, the tight seal would open up and the baby could be easily pulled out. We'd pull them out after the amniotic fluid would drain."

Jake shook his head, "That sounds so weird."

I shrugged and smiled, "Hey, I've said it before, earthlings are weird."

Jake and Edward chuckled, nodding in agreement. I couldn't help but laugh at their surprise of the human race. They couldn't even begin to understand.

After dinner, we retreated to my sitting room. Jake had brought over a few games from his home. The first was a card game called venari. To say the least, I was horrible and couldn't keep up. Jake won, but, I got the feeling that Edward let him win.

After several more games later, Jake knocked out. I covered him with a blanket as Edward and I retreated to my spare bedroom that served as my study room.

I sat in one of my chairs, Edward sat across from me. He stacked the books beside his chair.

"Alright, we need to get prepared for this meeting. They are going to ask you serious questions that you need to be prepared for." Edward said.

I nodded, "Don't worry, I'll be ready for it."

He smiled, "I don't doubt it," he put his air-pad on the table in the center of us, "I'm just going to let this record and we can go over the notes later."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, so, can you tell me why humans have reproductive blockers?" He asked.

"Because the human population was expanding rapidly, and resources were becoming scarce. As a precautionary measure, our government started implanting newborn babies with reproductive blockers." I said professionally.

"Would you have any ideas as to why the earth government would keep this a secret?"

"I have no clue, but, I would ask one of the government representatives that come to Outerra."

Edward nodded, "How long has it been since earth females have had their cycles and carried children naturally?"

"Pod pregnancies became a thing in the first world countries about fifty years before my birth. After that the only women who carried babies naturally were those in third world countries. But, soon after pods became popular our government put a ban on natural pregnancies and started implanting newborn females with the reproductive blocker."

"Was there ever a time where the blockers would be removed?" He asked.

"The only time they would be removed is when doctors would retrieve eggs for the pods. But that was a simple surgery. Then the blockers would be put back on." I said.

He nodded, "Do you think earth females would be okay having the blockers removed and dealing with their cycles and natural pregnancies?"

"I definitely think there need to be some sort of support therapy to help them deal with it. It's been years since we've had our cycles and natural pregnancies. It'll most likely be tough in the beginning."

"Do you know how to preform the surgery?" He asked.

"I've watched the procedure be done several times, but, I don't think I could personally preform the surgery. But, I can certainly help."

He stared at me for a moment, "Do you… will you want children?"

I felt the tip of my ears heat up. I had never really thought about it before.

"Are they really going to ask me something like that?" I asked.

His cheeks turned a bright red and he looked down, "Uh, maybe. I don't know, I guess maybe I was just wondering."

I felt my cheeks reddened, "Oh. Um… I-I never really—I mean I don't know yet. I guess I'd just have to meet the right person."

He nodded and looked down at his hands, "Bella I—I um—there was something I-I wanted to—to ask—you—,"

I suddenly launched forward, my arms wrapping around his neck and my lips pressed tightly against his.

It only took a second for my brain to register what I was doing. I jerked away, my entire body blushing. I stared into his surprised eyes, my own eyes wide with embarrassment.

"I so sor—!"

One of his hands pulled my head back against his lips.

* * *

 **Surprise ending? Or not so surprise ending? Does this constitute as a cliffhanger? Are you curious about the next chapter? Any other general comments or questions?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I can almost guarantee 95% of you will say finally. Sorry, it took me so long to update! My life is in a constant state of insanity. But, it's finally up and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

He pulled me out of my chair, his tail wrapping around my waist. My senses were clouded with him; his scent, his eyes, his mouth, his soft skin and the soft purring that rumbled from his chest, every sense I had, was consumed by him.

My hand moved to his hair as my chest thrust into his. I had never wanted someone more than I wanted him. This incredible being in front of me was exuding a drug that I could get enough of. All the emotions I've been forcing down were suddenly coming to the surface.

"I can't keep myself from you," He whispered as his nose moved along the length of my jaw, "I'm drawn to you like a papilionem to primula."

I had no idea what either of those things were, but, I guessed they were romantic comparisons. My hands pulled his head back, pulling his lips away from mine.

"Do you want to move this to my bedroom?" I asked in a sultry voice.

He visibly shuddered, "Absolutely."

I was about to get off his lap and walk to my bedroom, but he stood, his arms cupped under my thighs. I gasped, my arms wrapping around his neck.

He walked out of the study and into my bedroom. We tumbled onto my bed together, our lips locked once again as we wrestled our clothes off. His skin felt amazing; it was smooth as a river stone but soft like silk.

He reared up, staring down at my naked chest, breathing heavily.

"You are… beautiful," he sighed.

I smiled, "Thank you," I said before reaching up and pulling him back to me. His tongue slid passed my lips and I jumped at the rough texture. It wasn't smooth like mine, there were tiny rough bumps all along his tongue.

He pulled away when he felt me jump, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't ready for the texture of your tongue." I said.

His lips fell slightly, "I'm sorry, is it—," he started but I pressed my lips back against his, my tongue slipping into his mouth. I felt him smile against my mouth as his hands slowly drifted up my back.

He reared up and gasped when my hand brushed against his hardened cock. He looked down at my hand, then smiled.

"It's so strange, I've never had a woman touch me before." He chuckled.

I smiled at him, "I've never been with another either."

He chuckled again and kissed me. I ran my hand through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. He shuddered, pressing his pelvis against my center. I gasped as he gently rubbed against me.

I hooked my leg around his and rolled us over, so I was on top. He gasped at my suddenness the groaned when I pressed down on his erection.

"I-I guess since you have that thing in we don't need protection." He said breathlessly.

I smiled, "See, it is a good thing."

He rolled his eyes playfully, moving his hands to my hips. I jumped in surprised when I felt his tail move through my thighs to rub against my center. I gasped when his rubbing became harder.

I reached and grabbed his tail to stop it. I was getting to close to the edge and I wanted to go over with him. I blushed when I felt the wetness on his tail. He chuckled and pulled me down for another kiss.

"Hold yourself," I whispered as I placed both my hand son his chest.

He shook his head and rolled us over, "I want to be on top."

I smiled, "Well, okay then, come o—," I gasped when he suddenly entered me.

"Sorry," he sighed, "I just got too excited."

I nodded, biting the inside of my cheek. He was much bigger then I anticipated.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, "I can pull out."

"No, no," I said through clenched teeth, "Just give me a minute."

He nodded and pressed his forehead against mine. We stayed interlocked together, unmoving as I adjusted to his girth.

After several moments, I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I'm good now."

He smiled and slowly pulled out before pushing in. I gasped, the feeling of him filling me up was strange to me, but, a pleasant strange. His hand interloped with mine. He fell into a steady pace, I gasped again and wrapped my legs around his waist.

His pace quickened; I had to place my hand over his mouth, so he wouldn't wake Jake. He was being rather loud.

"Shh," I whispered, well, more gasped than whispered.

"I-I'm sorry," he grunted, "I've just… dreamt about this for a long time."

I let out a breathless chuckle, "H-having sex?"

"N-no," he groaned, "Having—having sex w-with you."

I blushed, "I've been dreaming about this too."

He smiled widely and started focusing on his thrusts. I grasped the pillow under my head. After a few more thrusts, I felt him release his seed into me.

"S-sorry," he whispered, "I know that wasn't… mind-blowing—."

"Shhh," I whispered in his ear, "Let me enjoy this."

He leaned up, "You're not mad?"

I shook my head and wiped his sweaty brow, "It was amazing. Why would I be mad?"

He gave me a toothy half smile then reached over me and grabbed the discarded towel on the floor. He scooted down between my legs and wiped me off. I looked down at gave him a look, wondering what he was doing. Then he put his face against me.

I gasped, "E-Edward! You don't have too—, ugh!" I bit my hand.

His rough tongue felt amazing against my clit. I gasped and wriggled underneath him until, my hips violently rocking back and forth. Edward pressed his hands down against pelvis to keep me still.

"Oh—! Edward—!" I gasped before the coil spring in my stomach released. I bit my hand to quiet my moans, so I wouldn't wake Jake.

He looked up at me with his sparkling green eyes, "Did I do a good job?"

I blushed and laughed, "Yes, I'd say you did a good job."

He moved to lay beside me, "Good. Because I've never done that before either."

I curled up against his chest, "Well, I'm glad this happened. I've been dreaming about this for such a long time."

I pressed my ear against his chest, the soft purring reminding me of a lullaby. I started to close my eyes, letting it lull me to sleep.

"Hey, so, since we, you know," he said, "Do you want to go with me to Alice and Jasper's ceremony? Together?"

I looked up at him and smiled, "I would love that."

He smiled then leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

 **The Next Morning**

I yawned and stretched, my lower muscles slightly sore. I made a face and rolled over. I collided with another body.

I sat up in surprise and looked down at Edward. He was sleeping soundlessly in my bed. Last night suddenly coming to my memory; I smiled and kissed his chin. His stirred for a few minutes before opening his eyes.

He looked down at me and smiled, "Well, good morning."

I chuckled at his deep, gruff voice, "Good morning to you too."

"It is a good morning," he said, "A very good morning."

I giggled, "Absolutely." I agreed as I kissed him.

He chuckled and pulled me on top of his chest, deepening the kiss.

 _Knock Knock_

I gasped and jumped up, "Crap. That's Jake!"

I scrambled to find clothes, "You need to hide!"

"Hide?" He said, "Why?"

"Because I don't want Jake to see us like this!" I said as I pulled my night dress over my head, "Go, jump out the window!"

"What?" Edward said as he sat up. I threw his pants at him.

"Bella, are you awake?" Jake called from behind the door.

"Yeah, just one second Jake." I said before pushing Edward towards the window.

Edward grumbled then pulled me in for a kiss, "You owe me."

I smiled, "Go shower and get dressed and then come back over. I'll fix you breakfast."

He nodded and gave me a peck on the lips before jumping out of the window. I realized how silly this was, but, I'd die if Jake found me in a compromising position with Edward.

I opened my bedroom door, "Good morning, Jake."

"My mom and dad are home," he smiled brightly.

"What?"

"My mom and dad are home!" He said cheerfully.

"They're home now?" I asked.

"Mmm hmm," he said, "They're downstairs, they want to thank you."

I felt my cheeks turn pink, "Oh, okay. Um, just give me a minute to get dressed in something more appropriate."

He nodded, "Okay!"

I roughly brushed my hair out and pulled it into a messy ponytail, then jerked on an acceptable outfit. I rushed downstairs to meet Jake's parents.

"Hi," I said, "Sorry, I'm running a little behind this morning."

"It's alright," Sam smiled, "But, we just wanted to stop by and thank you for helping us out."

I smiled and looked down into Emily's arms, "Well it was no problem. Is that Leah I see there?"

Emily smiled widely, "It is." She stepped forward and showed me the baby bundled in her arms.

"Aw," I said, looking at her tiny face, "She's beautiful."

"Thank you," Emily smiled, "I'm so blessed."

I nodded, "I prayed for her every night. I'm really glad for you."

"Here," Emily placed Leah in my arms, "Hold her."

I balanced Leah in my arms carefully, smiling down at her beautiful face.

"Well, look at you little girl," I said, stroking her chin.

"She's sweet, isn't she?" Sam said.

"She absolutely is." I agreed.

"Well, well, well," a voice said from the doorway, "Nice to see you two home again."

Edward walked into my living room, looking down at Leah in my arms.

"Especially glad to see you home little miss." He said as he gently tickled her chin.

"We're happy too," Sam said.

Edward patted Sam on the back, "I'm happy too."

I handed Leah back to Emily, Jake was standing by her looking at his new baby sister.

"Well, we don't want to bother you anymore," Sam said, "We just wanted to thank you."

"We didn't have time to get you anything, but—," Emily started.

"Oh no, please it's no problem," I said, "Jake was an absolute pleasure. And that's what neighbors are for."

"Again, though, I don't know what we'd do without your help," Emily smiled, "Well, we're going to get going now."

I walked them to the door, waving goodbye. Once the door was shut, Edward moved behind me.

"So, I was thinking, if you're up for it we'd go for round two?" He said.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. His tail wrapped around my waist as he pulled my legs around his hips and walked upstairs.

* * *

 **Finally! They hook up! Now, I couldn't remember if I had given Outerrians all the same eye color, if I didn't well, they all have bright green eyes. Or, if in the beginning chapters I said they were another color, shoot me a message and let me know. I'll change it. The eye color might be gold... It's really bad that the creator of this story wouldn't know. Please enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**My goal is to update every week on the stories I'm working on. Since I was so late in updating Outerra, I wanted to update a little earlier. This chapter is cutesy and is kinda developing their relationship. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

It'd been a week since Edward and I took our relationship to the next level. It was incredible. We hadn't told anyone about it. We were just enjoying our little bubble of privacy.

A hand stroked the length of my back. I recoiled but smiled.

"Time to wake up, autem," Edward whispered.

"Mmmm, no," I groaned, "To early."

"Yes, it's time to wake up, time for work," He said, "I'll fix breakfast."

I rolled over and placed my hand on his chest, "But, we need to shower."

He sat up and pulled me with him, "Okay, shower together. Then I'll fix breakfast."

I sighed, "Fine. Shower first, then breakfast."

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I gasped and giggled as he walked us to the bathroom. He set me on my feet, kissing me on the lips before leaning over to starting the water.

There was no need to take off our clothes, we were already naked. We spent most of our time together naked.

I leaned over the sink to brush my teeth; Edward's tail drifted up from my ankle to my inner thigh. I couldn't help but giggle.

"That tail is going to get you in trouble," I said.

Edward moved behind me, his hands on my hips. I could see his mischievous smile in the mirror.

"Maybe I want to get in a little trouble." He whispered.

I giggled, "We've got to get ready for work. No time."

He growled in my ear, "I'm the doctor, it opens when I say it opens."

"No, doctor. We have an early morning appointment with Hazel. You know she gets a little irritated if we don't hop to it." I said as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

He sighed, "Fine, fine, fine. Let's shower."

We both stepped into the shower. It was hard. I tried my best to ignore his wet body, but, he was just too good looking. I just wanted to jump his bones and go until we both passed out from exhaustion.

I jumped when I felt a pinch on my cheek. I turned to see Edward smiling cheekily. I flicked water at him.

"Stop trying to get us in trouble." I smiled.

He turned back around and started scrubbing his hair, the soap dripping down his back. I bit my lip; he was just so attractive.

He looked over his shoulder, "Stop staring, ya making me blush."

I giggled and turned around, flicking my hair over my shoulder. We managed to successfully shower without slowing up.

"We need breakfast," He said as I gathered my work items.

"There's not enough time to fix it." I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

Edward walked into the kitchen. I could hear him moving things before he walked back out.

"Here," he had two persicis and two cups of lac, "Quick breakfast."

He squeezed the persicis into the cups of lac then handed me one. He chugged his down then ate the skin of the persici. I followed his lead then did the same. I made a face and gagged.

"Ew! That was gross." I coughed.

"It's not so bad. Plus, it'll keep you full until lunchtime." He said, placing his hand on my back, "Let's go."

We joked and laughed all the way to the office. I wished the walk was longer because I wanted to spend more time with him without any business talk.

We were the first ones at the office. I set my stuff down in my office and turned on my desk tablet. Edward poked his head in the doorway.

"Hazel's already here. But, Tanya isn't," he said, "Would you mind checking her in?"

"Oh, sure," I said as I stood.

"Thank you," he said as I passed before he leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Of course." I smiled.

Hazel was sitting in the waiting room, her arms crossed. She was the only Outerrian I'd known to be less than pleasant. She was older and wasn't a fan of the human integration. She's said it before that she doesn't trust the humans. Said it right to my face.

"Good morning Hazel," I said pleasantly, "Let's get you signed into the system."

Hazel stood there watching me sign her in. Her expression was unreadable, but, I knew what she was thinking as she stared at me.

"Alright, Edward will see you in about ten minutes." I told her.

She nodded curtly at me, her eyes never quite meeting mine. I didn't take any offensive to it. I was in a business where some people wouldn't treat me kindly, no matter how kind I was to them.

I stopped by Edward's office on the way to mine, "Hey, Hazel is all signed in. And she is in a curtly mood."

He sighed, "Great. Sounds like fun."

I gave him an encouraging smile, "Pray it's over fast and be thankful it's only once every few months."

He chuckled and stood, "Thanks." He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

I walked back into my office to fill out patient reports. As I sat at my desk working on my computer, I rubbed my stomach. I felt queasy and every so often I would feel the bile rise to the back of my throat and fall back. I could taste the persicis and lac every time.

I looked in my desk drawer for a pill to make the indigestion go away. I didn't have anything.

I walked back into Edward's office, "Hey, do you have some medicine? I have indigestion like crazy."

He frowned, "Are you feeling sick?"

"Just a little indigestion," I said, "From that disgusting mix breakfast you made me drink."

He laughed and dropped a breakable capsule into my hand. I broke the capsule and dumped the powder onto my tongue. Immediately, my indigestion went away.

"Thanks," I said as I rubbed my stomach.

"Sorry about the breakfast. Persicis and lac mixed together can make people sick sometimes. I didn't think about it." He said.

I frowned, "Thanks for that warning, mister."

He smiled, "Hey, if it'll make you feel better you could go home now if you'd like."

I raised an eyebrow, "No, I can't walk home alone." I moved closer to him, my hand on his chest.

He smiled, "Oh, well, then I can't let you walk home alone." He chuckled before leaning down and kissing me.

I only let the kiss go on for a few moments before pulling away.

"Okay, okay," I said, "Let's finish working then we can go back over to your house."

"That sounds good," he said, stroking my hair, "because we also need to work on what we're going to say to the board."

"Oh, that reminds me," I said, "I found the information on taking out the reproductive blockers. Like I said, it's a simple surgery."

He nodded and smiled, "Great, I want to see that information. I'll pick up some dinner and we can have a little sleepover and advance our medical knowledge."

I let out a loud laugh, "Okay, the nerdiest sleepover ever."

"What?" He asked, his head cocking to the side, "A what sleepover?"

I chuckled, "Nerdiest, it means—," I struggled to find the meaning to the word, "It's nothing. Just an earth joke," I leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Let's get some work done so we can go home."

 **After Work**

Edward stopped somewhere for dinner and was going to bring it to his house. I stopped by my house to take a quick shower before meeting with him. Jake and his family were outside in their yard when I walked by.

"Hey," I stopped and waved, "How's everyone doing?"

"Oh, we're doing great," Emily smiled, "Everyone is healthy and happy."

I smiled back, "That's good to hear. I need to get going now."

I waved goodbye before walking into my house. Edward should be home in a little bit. I just wanted to wash off before heading over there.

As I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I went into my room and sat in front of my mirror. A few minutes into me brushing hair, my little tablet lit up. Alice was calling me.

"Hey Alice," I smiled, "How are you doing?"

"Hey, Bella," she said, "Bella, the wedding is like a week away. I'm freaking out. I need help putting the flower arrangements together."

"Okay, Alice, when are you putting them together?" I asked.

"Next week! A day before the wedding!" She inhaled deeply, "I didn't realize how many flower arrangement pieces there were, and I have to make like ten of them."

"It's alright Alice," I told her, "I'll help you. We'll make a night of it."

She sighed, "Thank you."

"No problem, that's what friends do." I smiled.

"So, where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere."

"Fibber," she said, "You're putting alces in your hair."

"It just makes my hair curlier for work tomorrow." I said.

"Hmm, really now." She said, her gaze narrowing.

"It does," I chuckled awkwardly, "I'm going to go now, since your acting all silly."

"Okay, okay," she smiled, "I'll see you next week."

"See you."

After I finished doing my hair, I got dressed and headed over to Edward's house.

* * *

 **How'd you like this chapter? Tell me in a review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know this is a recent update because it'll probably be like a couple weeks before I post again. Midterms and end-of-year projects and what not. Oh, and I have an account on 'Archive of our own,' where I'm posting original stories. I've only posted and am working on one story at the moment. If you feel like reading supernatural weird romance, my account name is DitzyDoozle. Stupid name, but it's mine! It's recognizable. But, anyways, it's not fanfiction, it's characters and stories I've actually made up. Trying to start branching out. I would like to be a writer one day, hopefully that's a little start.**

 **Anyways... please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Edward was setting dinner on the table as I walked in. I smiled and kissed his cheek before sitting at his table.

"It smells… strong." I said as I rubbed my nose.

"It's aromatibus conficiebant," he said, "Import from planet Aynerth."

"Ahh, I've been interested in trying the food from Aynerth. I've been hearing it's really good."

"It is. It's a little spicy, and strong, but, I promise you it's worth it." He said.

"First you mess my stomach up with persicis and lac, now you're going to do this to me." I laughed.

"This is my favorite meal ever. You gotta get used to it." He smiled.

"Oh, your favorite?" I said, "Well that's good to know. If I ever need to score brownie points with you, I can just get this stuff."

"Brownie points?" he said.

"It's nothing. Just another earth euphemism," I smiled, "Let's eat. I am starved."

The food was actually pretty good. It was spicy, like he said, but, I liked it. It was definitely a once in a while thing. I'd put up with it if it was his favorite meal.

We settled on his couch with our books. He was looking through the medical book I had brought.

"Huh, the surgery is pretty simple," he said, "Just looks like a basic removal."

"See, I told you." I said.

He nodded, "It's simple enough, but, the problem is the actual surgery. It's not tested. And I doubt we'll find any volunteers. And it's not like the board is going to approve a doctor to just preform a surgery on a human without the surgery being fully tested."

"Well, actually, I was going to volunteer." I said.

"Volunteer?" He said, "Wait, you mean volunteer for surgery?"

"Yeah, someone needs too." I shrugged.

"No." he shook his head as he looked down at the book.

"What do you mean no?" I said.

"No, you're not volunteering for an experimental surgery," He said, "I'm not going to stand by and let that happen."

"It's really not your choice, now is it." I said.

He looked up at me, "Well, I mean, I should have some say in it. Surgery isn't a joke. And I don't think it's wise for you to willingly go under and risk anything."

"You really don't have any say in it. My body my choice. Sorry that it upsets you, but, the surgery is not a big deal. And the doctors can learn. It's really not a big deal."

He shut the book, "Bella, I don't feel comfortable with you going under the knife for the sake of experimentation."

I sighed, "I get that you're upset, but, it's either me or some other girl. I'd rather it be me because I'm a nurse and I can accurately describe what I'm feeling."

He stared at me, "What if something went wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong," I said, "Let's talk about it another day."

He sighed and nodded, "Alright. Can we talk about something else though?"

His tail moved off the couch then wrapped around my arm. I smiled and stroked it, the course hair bending under my fingertips.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well," he said, running his head through his hair, "We've been, I guess seeing each other for a while now. I've been wondering what we were. Where this is heading."

I shifted closer to him, "I really like you, I feel like it's headed in a good direction."

"Like… headed to a joining ceremony?" He said.

I bit my lip, "Maybe."

He smiled and leaned forward, "I think that's enough studying."

He growled and started kissing my neck. I giggled and rolled with him.

 **The Next Morning**

I groaned and stretched, the sun light shining through the windows waking me. I smiled upon feeling Edward's body against my back. Suddenly, a wave of nausea washed over me, and my stomach cramped.

I jerked up and ran to the bathroom. I fell to my knees and began vomiting. A few moments later, I heard footsteps on the floor. I could feel Edward standing behind me.

"Are you okay?" He asked when I leaned away from the toilet.

"Mmm hmm," I said as I grabbed a towel and wiped my mouth.

Edward kneeled down beside me and put his hand on my forehead.

"You're warm," he said, "I read that when a human's forehead is warm, it means they're sick."

"Sometimes," I said, "But, I did just wake up and moved from a very warm bed. It could just be that."

"Mmm, well, maybe you are sick. You've been complaining about your stomach. Maybe you've contracted a virus."

"I might have. How many viruses are available on Outerra?"

"Not many, but I'm assuming humans carried over certain viruses from Earth." He said.

"True," I said, "Maybe I got the flu or something."

"You should go back to bed. And I'll go to the human market and pick you up some medication for it."

"Thank you. Get a box that says extra strength." I said.

"Okay, time to go back to bed. You need rest."

I let him walk me to bed and crawled in. He covered me up and kissed my forehead.

"Do you want me to fix you something to eat."

"No, I'm okay. I'm going to go back to bed."

 **The Next Week**

"I'm so glad you're helping me with this!" Alice said.

"It's no problem. I wouldn't miss this for the world." I smiled as I helped her with flower arrangements.

"No, seriously, I really appreciate it." Alice said.

I chuckled, "I know you do," I said, "And one day when it's my turn to get married, you'll do the same for me."

"Speaking of which, have you been seeing anyone lately?" She asked.

I smiled, "Actually, I do have something I want to tell you."

"Oh. My. God. Yes! I knew it! Something was different about you!" She said, "You look like you're glowing!"

I laughed, "Yes, I have been seeing someone."

"Who! Tell me who!"

"Edward."

She clapped her hands together, "That's incredible! I'm so happy for you! Finally!"

I blushed and laughed, "Yeah, we've been seeing each other for a couple weeks now."

"So, is it headed in a good direction?" She asked.

"I think so. We kinda talked about it. But, for right now we're just enjoying each other." I said.

"I cannot wait! It's so exciting! We'll both be getting married together and we'll be having babies together."

I nodded, "Well, we'll be having babies after we figure out how to get rid of the blockers."

Alice frowned, "Oh, I forgot about that."

"Yeah, it's a simple surgery. I think I'm going to sign up to be the first one to do it." I said.

"Isn't that kinda risky?" She asked.

"Yeah, but, Edward's going to be the doctor to preform, I figured he'd be extra cautious if he's preforming the surgery on me."

Alice bit her lip, "Still kinda scary though."

"Yeah, but, it's worth it for babies."

"I'm a little scared of that."

"Why?"

"Well, I've never had a period because of the blocker. And I'm not really sure what to expect."

I nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking about having classes to prep earth women for it. It'll be a lot. But, I think with the right kind of information, it'll make it easier to transition."

"The period scares me, but, the pregnancy terrifies me. A baby coming out of my vagina?" She shuddered, "I know they're supposed to stretch, but it just sounds horrible."

I nodded in agreement, "I know. It's really scary."

I put my hand on my stomach and winced.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "I've just been getting these weird cramps."

"Is it something to be concerned about?" She asked.

"No, it's okay. Just random cramps. Edward's making me try new Outerrian and imported food. I think it's messing with my stomach."

"Jasper made me do that," Alice made a face, "It messed with my stomach too."

"See, nothing to be concerned about." I said.

A few hours later we finished all her arrangements. I was exhausted. When I got back to my house, I found Edward in the kitchen.

"Hey hon, how are you—whoa," he said, stopping and staring at me, "Bella, you don't look so good."

"I'm just tired."

"You're really pale, and, you kinda look green." He said, moving closer towards me.

I looked down at my skin, "I might just be tired."

He placed his hand on my forehead, "You're really hot."

"I think maybe I am a little sick," I said, "I'm going to just to bed."

He nodded, "Do I need to reschedule the meeting tomorrow?"

"No, no, it's important." I said.

He leaned down and kissed me, "Okay, go to bed."

 **The Next Afternoon**

Edward and I were getting our things together for the meeting. We were sitting in the conference room. They were running a little late.

"Bella, you know, I've got this if you want to go home." He said.

"I'm okay," I said as I popped another antacid and painkiller.

"You don't look so good though, I mean, you're really, really pale."

"I'm okay. It's probably just the flu." I said, wiping my brow.

He placed his hand on my back, "I can do this myself. Or we can do it another day."

I shook my head, "This is important. I need to be here."

"It's not as important as your health."

"I'm okay."

"Hi, sorry we're late." A group of people entered the room and sat at the table.

Edward and I stood to start the presentation. It took me a moment because my head spun horribly. I pinched my arm to drive away the sensation. Edward placed his hand on my back to steady me.

Edward started talking but I couldn't really hear him. Everything in the room seemed to be blurry. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Um, I'm sorry, but my colleague isn't feeling well. Is there anyway we can reschedule this?"

"I'm fine," I said, "I feel fine."

"Okay, well, let's get on with this."

I walked forward to turn the projector on to show our presentation.

"Bella, you're bleeding," Edward said.

"Huh? Where?" I said, looking down at my legs.

"You're—you're bleeding, Bella—oh my god," Edward grabbed me as I started to stumble backwards, when he lifted his hand it was drenched with blood.

* * *

 **What do you think is wrong with Bella? Tune in next time for another exciting chapter of Outerra!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, so, I may have lied a bit. There are still midterms but I shirked responsibilities because I was just too excited! Everyone's guess was amazing! Thank you all for being so supportive and showing me how much you like the story. For whatever reason, I feel more apt to write a particular story if it gets great feedback. And you guys give a lot of feed back! I love it!**

 **So, here's the chapter that'll explain what's going on with Bella, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't really see. It was blurry, and everything seemed to be moving like a wave. I groaned and shut my eyes again.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Mmm," I turned my head, "Alice?"

"Yeah, hey," she said, I felt her hand on mine, "How are you feeling."

"Like I was beaten with bat," I groaned, "What happened?"

"Bella!" I heard Edward's voice, "You're awake!"

His worried face suddenly came into my view. He pressed his hand against my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I've been better," I said as I slowly sat up, "What happened?"

Edward sat down in the chair beside me, "How about you just rest and when you feel better I'll explain everything?"

"No, tell me now. I want to know what happened."

"Do you remember anything before you passed out?"

"Yeah, we were in that meeting," I said, "Then I got really sick and you caught me when I fell. Wait, how long have I been here?"

"You've been in the intensive care unit for about two weeks now." Alice said.

"What? Two weeks? Does that mean I missed your ceremony?" I asked, a wave of guilt crashing over me.

"No, I just postponed it until you were well enough. I wasn't going to have my wedding without my best friend." She smiled.

"You shouldn't have done that. You're so excited about your wedding."

"It's not big deal. I just have more time to plan stuff." She said.

"I feel horrible about that," I sighed, "But, what happened to me? Why did I black out?"

Edward took a deep breath, "Well, the reason you've been feeling sick for a while now is because of your blocker."

"What happened?"

"The doctor ran several tests, and it turns out that the blocker malfunctioned on the journey from earth to Outerra. Several earth women have come in complaining about stomach pains, their blockers were somehow short circuited. The doctors and mechanical crews are still trying to figure out how."

"So, this has happened to other women? Are they okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Their blockers just came right out. No surgery required. Short recovery, like a day or two."

"If it's a short recovery then why have I been here for two weeks?"

Both Alice and Edward shifted in their seats. I knew there was something they were struggling to explain to me.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"The reason you blacked out is that…" Edward sighed, "Unlike the other women, your blocker stayed lodged against your uterus. It was somehow stuck, and it was preventing you and the other women from releasing their eggs, so the eggs were piling up over the months. The blocker was preventing you from having a period."

"Okay, but, why am I in here? I don't understand why my blocker put me in here. Are any other women struggling like I am?"

"No, you're the only one." Alice said.

"Why is that?"

Alice looked to Edward, who was looking down at his hands. His face was riddled with sadness and a hint of guilt. I reached out and touched his hand.

"Edward tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Unlike the other women, you were pregnant." He said, his voice quiet.

"W-what?" I asked after a moment of shock, "Pr-pregnant? I'm pregnant?"

He looked up at me with tear-filled eyes then shook his head slowly.

"You were pregnant. But—," he sighed heavily, "The doctors opened you up to remove your blocker, I was in the room. It was nearly slicing through your stomach. A few more moments and it'd have cut its way out of you. They successfully removed the blocker, but, it had cut open your uterus. There were at least a dozen fetuses. I didn't really keep count. Some more developed then others, so you've been pregnant for a several weeks before all this happened. Since you and I were together. That blocker… that stupid blocker was rejecting the pregnancies and—," Edward snarled and turned away, he rubbed his hands over his face furiously, "The damn blocker aborted all the pregnancies and it almost killed you."

I stared at the wall, not really knowing what to say. I had pregnant and I'd lost all the babies. Edward and I's babies.

If this had been someone else, a patient of mine, I could shake it off. But, I had an ache in my stomach and I didn't think it was from being cut open.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked.

"I-I don't know…"

"I'll go get the doctor. Let you two have some time together."

Alice walked out, leaving Edward and I alone. I moved my hand to my stomach, then hissed.

"Your incision is still very tender." Edward said as he moved my hand and held it.

"C-can I see the scar?" I asked.

"Yeah, let me help you." Edward pulled the blanket down then lifted my gown.

There was a long incision above on my pubic bone. It was held together with clear tape, but, it wasn't completely closed, as the crusted blood on the outside indicated. There was green stuff smeared on the incision.

"Why is it still open?" I asked.

"Because the doctor wants to open you up in a couple days and check the progress of your uterus."

"What's the green stuff?"

"It's viridi. So, you don't get an infection." He said.

I nodded and let him pull the dress back down and the blanket back up. He stroked my cheek and smiled gently, but, I could see the storm of emotion in his green eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, "I should be the one to apologize. I'm responsible for you being in here."

"No, you're not. I'm just sorry that you saw everything, and you were so worried." I said.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

The doctor walked, Alice and Jasper trailing behind him.

"Nice to see you awake, Bella," the doctor smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Kinda like I was run over, but, I guess that's a good thing. Pain means healing." I said.

He nodded, "That's exactly right, Bella," he pressed the back of his hand against my forehead, "Still a little feverish, but, your temperature has gone down considerably."

He checked out my incision before nodding.

"The incision is clear, but, I do want to open you up again to determine the state of your uterus." He said.

"When were you planning on doing that?" I asked.

"I'd like to do it as soon as possible, but, your body needs a little more time to heal. I'm going to give it another day before I reopen it."

"Are you going to close it then?"

"Yes, once I have an accurate diagnosis on your uterus, then close you up." He said.

"I know you can't give me a definite right now, but, what is your take?" I asked.

"Well, there was significant damage to your uterus. The blocker we removed was emitted small electrical shocks through your body. The shocks weren't strong, but that's still a cause for concern considering how long the blocker has been defective. It also cut through your uterus, we did our best to stitch it, but, there might be a chance that the damage caused might be irreversible."

"I may not be able to have children? Is that the damage you're talking about?" I asked.

"It's to early to tell." He frowned.

I nodded, "Thank you, doctor."

He smiled and grabbed my hand, "I promise I'll try everything I can."

I smiled, "Thank you."

He released my hand and nodded to Edward as he left the room. Alice and Jasper sat down on the small couch beside my bed.

"Sorry about your ceremony, Jasper." I said.

He smiled, "It's alright Bella. Just glad you're okay."

I nestled down against the pillows, pulling the blanket to my chin.

"I'm kinda tired. You guys don't have to stay here." I said.

"No, we should stay—," Alice started.

"No, Bella's right. Why don't you guys go home?" Edward said, "I'll call you if anything happens."

"Yeah, Edward's right. You need to rest too, Alice." Jasper said.

"Okay," Alice stood and hugged me gently, "I'll come back tomorrow to check on you. Do you need anything?"

"Actually, could you run by my house and get me some clothes?"

"Of course," she smiled, "I'll be back tomorrow."

I smiled at her and waved as they walked out. I sighed and looked at Edward.

"Maybe you should go home too, and rest." I said.

"No, I'm fine." He said.

"I'm sure you're tired, though. I'm fine, go rest."

"Really, I'm fine Bella." He said, his hand gently grasping mine.

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back, his long canine hanging over his lip; I loved his snaggle-toothed smile.

"Edward?" I whispered, my smile falling.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"Will you still want me if I can't have children?" I asked.

He placed his hand on my cheek, stroking it gently.

"I always want you," he said, "but don't worry about that now. You need to rest."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything," I said, "Thank you, for being here."

I closed my eyes and let sleep wash over me.

* * *

 **So, did you guys like this chapter?**

 **Oh, I want to address a guest reviewer that asked a question, I would rather message them and ask, but, since that person is anonymous all I can do is answer it here and hope they see it.**

 **Question: Why didn't the earthlings tell the Outerrians about the blocker devices, doesn't that defeat the purpose of the whole breeding traveling plan?**

 **Answer: Earth's government wasn't concerned about the earthlings breeding with the Outerrians. Their only concern was diminishing the number of humans on the planet. Yes, that is shady, but, hey, the government is shady. That doesn't change in the future. The corporation that sent the earthlings to Outerra was the Colonizing corp. so, their goal was to colonize Outerra, not so much breed with the inhabitants. I didn't address this in the story because the C.C. and the earth's government is not a part of Outerra. They don't own it or pose a threat to it in any way. The only communication Earth and Outerra have is the trading of goods and the earthlings traveling to their planet. That's it. No shadiness, war, or crazy whatevers. Earth didn't tell Outerra about the blockers because their main goal was to spread the earthlings on several planets to open trade and to lightly colonize without causing galactic war. Annnnnndddd, the blocker removing surgery is extremely simple. Takes like a day to recover.**

 **Now, that's just the answer to go along with the story. The actual story is, I made up the whole blocker thing on the spot. I don't plan my stories accordingly, and 95% of the time I make stuff up on the spot. Sorry about that, but, it does make the story enjoyable right? So, enjoy!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So done with this semester... Over it. I want my life back! While I mourn over my life, you guys enjoy this chapter. And don't forget to check out my new story, 'The Brothel.'**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

I had trouble sleeping through the night. I plagued with nightmares throughout the night. Sometime in the wee morning hours, I finally asked for the nurse to give me something to help me sleep.

Edward stayed by my side. But, I could tell something was a bit off. He was quieter then usual. Which worried me to no end. My imagination ran wild and I couldn't stop thinking about his quiet demeanor.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked as I pushed the food around on my plate.

"I'm fine, Bella," he looked up from his plate, "Why do you keep asking me?"

I sighed, "I don't you. You're quieter than usual. And, I'm just a little worried." I said.

He smiled, "I'm the one who's worried."

"What are you worried about?" I asked.

"You. What else?" He asked.

I bit my lip, "Are you worried about me not being able to have kids?"

It took him a bit to answer, which made my stomach flip.

"I mean, yes. I am worried about that." He said, looking down.

I swallowed, "Is it… a deal breaker? If I can't have kids?"

He leaned back in his chair, "I just don't want to think about that."

"Can you tell me honestly. If I can't have kids, do you still want me?"

"I want you, I really do," he stood and stroked my cheek, "But, I've always wanted kids. It's always been apart of my life plan. I don't want you to be upset, especially not now. But, if you can't have kids, then, I just need time to get adjusted to the idea of not having them."

I couldn't stop the tears that leaked out of my eyes. I turned away from him, pushing his hand off my cheek.

"Edward, I don't want you to sacrifice anything. If I can't have kids, then, we just need to split. And you need to find someone who can have kids." I said.

"Bella, don't do this. Okay, I-I don't want to be away from you. We shouldn't discuss this now."

"If I can't have kids and you stay with me, then later on, you'll blame me for not having them." I said.

"That's not true, Bella. If I choose to stay, then it'll always be my decision. I'll understand, and I won't ever blame you for this."

I closed my eyes, "Then, I'll always feel bad," I said as I gathered the courage to look at him, "I will always feel like you gave up a big part of your planned future just to be with me. So, if I can't have kids, then, I don't want you to be with me." I finally looked at him.

His face was a mix of emotions.

"Bella…" he looked away, his jaw moving, "Bella, don't make the decision for me."

I swallowed again, "Edward, I can't stand the thought of you sacrificing anything. I'll always feel guilty."

He grabbed my hand, "I don't want to talk about this now. You don't need any stress right now."

I sighed, opening my mouth to argue, but the nurse walked into, wheeling a cart in filled with surgical items.

"I'm here to get you prepped for your opening today." She smiled.

I wiped my tears, "Okay."

Edward kissed the top of my head, "We'll talk about this later. Good luck."

He walked out of the room, leaving me to get ready for my surgery.

 **Edward's POV**

I sat outside of the surgical room as soon as Bella went in. It wouldn't be a long procedure, but, they would want to place her in a healing tank for a couple hours to recuperate. Like they did when she first came in.

Alice and Jasper arrived a few moments after she went back. I greeted them before sitting back down.

"How is she?" Alice asked.

"She was fine. She's just a little nervous," I told her, "But that's expected."

"How are you doing?" Alice asked.

I shrugged, "I'm alright."

Alice grabbed my hand, "Are you worried that she might not have kids? I know how much you want them."

I nodded, "We… discussed it."

"That doesn't sound good." Alice said as she shifted closer.

I sighed, "She said that if she's unable to have children, then she doesn't want us to be together. She doesn't want me to sacrifice anything."

Alice frowned, "That's Bella. Her guilt meter is high."

"I don't want anybody else. I'll be sad if we can't have kids, but, I can't see myself with anyone but her." I said.

"Awe, that's sweet," Alice smiled, "Did you tell her that?"

"Yes."

Alice's face fell, "I guess she told you she'd still want you to move on."

"Yep." I said as I leaned back.

"Hey, Alice," Jasper said, "Why don't we leave Edward alone."

Alice sighed and leaned against Jasper's chest. I enviously spared them a glance, jealous because if Bella couldn't have children, we wouldn't have this anymore.

An hour passed before the doctor walked out of the room. I immediately stood, praying, waiting to hear his answer.

"How is she?" I demanded rudely.

"She's fine," he said, "She's in the recovery room. Healing nicely."

"And… what about her uterus?" I asked nervously.

He sighed, "Well, I did a full exam of her uterus. When I first operated on her, it was badly cut. But, it's healed nicely."

"What about her having children?" I asked.

"One of her ovaries is dead. I can't do anything more to save it. The other one is fine, but, the number of eggs is limited. And right now, with her uterus being so fragile, it's in her best interest to not have a child soon. Let her body rest. And, even then, I don't know if she'd be able to carry to full term." He said.

I sighed heavily. It wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear, but, it wasn't so bad. Bella and I could still stay together.

"When can we see her?" Alice asked.

"In a couple of hours. She needs to rest now." The doctor said before leaving.

"Edward, why don't you go home and rest?" Jasper said, "We'll stay here."

I sighed, "Yeah. I'll head on home for a little bit. I need a shower and a change of clothes."

Alice reached up and hugged me, "We'll call you if anything changes."

I put my hand on her back, "Thank you."

She smiled and sat back down. I shook Jasper's hand before walking out of the building.

I took my usual way home, but, I was distracted. I continued to think about Bella. About us. About what she'd say when she woke up.

It all worried me. What if she decided that the chance of her having children isn't high enough, and she wanted to me move on?

I sighed; why was she so stubborn? I wanted her and wanted to be with her. I didn't care if we had children. I mean, I did care, but, I couldn't envision my life with someone else. I wanted her.

When I got home, I suddenly felt tired. I'd spent the last several weeks in the hospital with Bella. I hadn't even been home. Jasper and Alice had been bringing me clothes.

I kicked my shoes off by the door and walked up to my bathroom to take a long hot shower.

I must've lost track in the shower, because when I walked out, the sun had gone down. I slapped myself on the forehead; Bella would be up by now and she was probably asking for me.

I hastily got dressed and started sprinting to the hospital.

 **Bella's POV**

I woke up in my hospital bed. Alice and Jasper were snoozing on the couch. Edward wasn't anywhere in sight. I slowly sat up, wincing as small ripples of pain sparked in my abdomen.

"W-where's Edward?" I asked, my voice cracking.

Alice woke up, blinking a few times before her eyes fell on me.

"Bella, you're awake," Alice said, "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore," I said, "Where's Edward?"

"Edward went home to shower and rest for a bit. I'll call him and tell him you're awake."

I laid back down, my eyes slowly opening and closing. I felt so tired, I wanted to go back to sleep, but, I wanted to see Edward first.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Edward ran in, his hair wet. He was panting, as if he had just run a marathon.

"Bella, you're awake," Edward said in relief, "How are you feeling?"

"Eh, I'm okay," I said, wincing as I adjusted myself on the bed.

He stroked my forehead, "I'm so glad you're awake, I missed you."

He leaned forward and kissed my gently. I smiled when I felt his lips against mine.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked after a moment of silence, my stomach turned into a knot as soon as I asked.

"The doctor said that having a baby right now is not in your best interest," Edward said, grabbing my hands, "You need time to rest. And one of your ovaries isn't functional, the other has a limited amount of eggs. He's not sure if you'll carry to term even if you do get pregnant."

I looked down, tears welling in my eyes, "Well, I guess—,"

He interrupted me, "No. You won't send me away. I've lived most of my life alone, waiting for the perfect person to come into my life. I've found you, and I'm not letting you go. It doesn't matter to me that you can or can't have kids. I'm staying right by your side. No matter what you say."

I bit my lip, "But, Edward—,"

"No, I don't want to hear it Bella," He crossed his arms.

I looked away, trying not to cry or smile. He was being so uncharacteristically stubborn. But, I couldn't find myself to tell him to move on. Truthfully, selfishly, I wanted him to stay by my side.

* * *

 **Goodish news. Bella can have kids buuuuttttt it's not recommended. Hopefully, I'll be able to get another chapter up soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, go check out my new story, 'The Brothel.' and don't forget to leave a little review on either story!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm now completely done with school! For right now. Sooo happy! I can relax! I will admit this isn't a very eventful chapter, but, it's sweet nonetheless!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

I was relieved to finally be going home. The hospital wasn't horrible, but, I just wanted to be in my own home.

Edward couldn't stay with me the entire time. He had to be at the office. That was fine, I didn't want to keep him from his duties.

Edward was coming by after work to help me get home. Even though I was clear to be released, I was still in a fragile state, according to the doctor. It was best for me to rest as much as possible.

And upon hearing that, Edward declared that I wasn't allowed to work until I was completely healed. I tried arguing, but, he wasn't having any of that. I was especially outnumbered by Alice who teamed up with Edward.

"All packed," Alice said, "Edward should be here any minute. Are you sure you don't mind if I leave?"

"It's fine, Alice," I said, "You need to go figure things out with your ceremony."

She smiled, "I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what'd I'd do without my best friend here."

I smiled back, "Well, I'm not going anywhere."

She left the room, leaving me to finish packing my things. It took me a while to get it all together. I had to keep stopping to do some deep breathing. My stomach was still hurting.

The doctor said pain was good, I was healing. As long as the pain wasn't over the top. Still, it wasn't exactly a picnic.

I was also bleeding from a hole that I wasn't used to bleeding from. It was so strange. And uncomfortable. I had a large pad, which might as well be a diaper, on my underwear. I didn't like it all.

I also had cramps that would come and go. And weird cravings. Earth cravings that I couldn't get here. I was desperately craving chocolate and something deep fried. I hated it.

Edward was being Edward about it. He tried to talk me through my very first period. He basically went into doctor mode, reading me medical books about what was going on with my body, showing me how the pads worked, and how to soothe my cramps.

I appreciated what he was doing for me, but, it was also kind of annoying. I tried to be polite about it, but, anytime I said something snappy, or got a little weepy, Edward proclaimed it was my hormones.

Edward walked through the door an hour after I had finished packing my things. I was feeling irritated. Why, I wasn't exactly sure. The logical part of my brain knew that he was a little late because of work, that's what happens sometimes when you're a doctor. But, the hormonal part of my brain worked it as he didn't care.

"Glad to see you finally made it." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry, I got held up at the office." He said, kissing my forehead.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, "My bags right there."

He smiled and picked it up, slinging it over his shoulder.

"I'm going to go let the nurses know you're ready to go."

"They know I'm leaving."

"Yeah, but, you can't leave out of here without a wheelchairs assistant. And, I don't exactly feel comfortable with you walking all the way home. You need to rest."

"Edward, I'm fine. Stop worrying, I don't need a wheelchair."

"It's protocol Bells."

I stopped, "W-what did you call me?"

"Bells," he said, "I learned what that word means today. And I heard bells today too. An earth woman had a recording on her air-tablet. It was so beautiful. Your name is Bella, and I think you're beautiful. So, Bells."

I felt a few tears leak from the side of my eyes. He stopped, put my bag down and grabbed my hand.

"Are you hurt? Or did I say something that upset you?"

I shook my head, "My dad… he used to call me that."

Edward nodded. He didn't know much about my father, except that he had been sick and died. But, other than that, I didn't speak about him much. He had seen pictures and he has asked, but, I didn't talk about him.

"Can you just go get the wheelchair please?" I demanded, wanting a little privacy.

"Okay." He walked out of the room, leaving me to wipe my tears and recollect myself.

He came back in fifteen minutes later. I figured he was slightly afraid of me at the moment. My hormones were all over the place.

Did I mention that I absolutely hated my period? How did women before blockers handle their periods? This was a nightmare.

"Okay, Bella, you ready?" He asked.

I nodded and stood. The wheelchair was waiting for me outside of the room. Even though I wouldn't admit it, walking didn't feel so great at the moment. I just felt weak.

I was sad when they took the wheelchair back into the hospital. I wouldn't have minded borrowing it for the trip home.

Edward was sweet though. He let me stop to take breaks whenever I needed them. Which was a lot. Suddenly, I was regretting that my home was so far out in the country.

"Finally, we're home." Edward said when we walked through my front door. I nodded enthusiastically and sat down on my couch.

"Are you hungry?"

I shook my head, "Not right now."

"Okay, I'll get you some water."

I sighed, leaning back against my couch to unpack my bag. Someone knocked on my front door, then opened it.

Sam, Emily, Jake and baby Leah, walked through the door. Leah was bigger now, sitting up in her father's arms and smiling widely.

"Welcome home Bella," Emily smiled, a large basket in her hands.

"Thanks, it's good to be home." I said.

Jake walked around the couch and sat beside me. It was strange that he didn't hug me.

"My dad said I needed to be careful because I could hurt you." He said.

I reached forward and grabbed his hand. Even though I loved his hugs, right now, I didn't want to be squeezed.

Emily leaned down and pressed her forehead against mine. She sat the large basket on the table.

"I brought you all sorts of things. I know you're still healing, so, I got you all this to help." She pulled out a jar full of white stuff, "Amabilia water. To help you heal."

I smiled, opening the jar and smelling it. Ah, smelt so sweet.

"Thank you, Emily. I really appreciate it."

She smiled and sat down on the other couch, "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "I don't feel amazing at the moment. But, I'm hoping I'll be better in a few days."

Edward walked into the room and handed me a glass of water.

"Can I see the scar?" Jake asked.

"Jacob don't be rude." Same tsked.

"It's okay," I lifted my tunic and showed him the healing scar. He made a face.

"It's not so pretty, huh?" I chuckled as I let my shirt down.

Jake shook his head and took Leah from his dad.

"Bella, I tended to your garden and kept the water line clean for you." Sam said.

"Thank you, Sam," I smiled, "It might be a while before I can tend to my garden. How's it doing?"

"All the plants are blossoming beautifully. They should be ready for harvesting soon."

"Good. You know, I never thought I'd grow anything? Back on earth we didn't have gardens and stuff." I winced when a cramp rolled through my stomach. I tried to make it not so obvious, but, everyone picked up on it.

"Sam, Jake, why don't we head home and let Bella rest?" Emily said.

"Any other time, I'd tell you guys to stay but, I think Emily's right. I'm really tired." I said.

They left after giving my pats on the back and promises to come and check on me.

"Emily made soup," Edward said as he looked through the basket she made me, "Do you want me to heat some of it up?"

I nodded, "Sounds good. Then after that I'm going to sleep."

He chuckled, "Sounds like a good plan."

I laid back on the couch, closing my eyes as Edward heated up the soup. I wasn't all that hungry, but, I did need to eat something. The doctors instructions; I was to keep my strength up by eating a fair amount.

Edward returned with two steaming bowls. He placed mine in front of me and watched me take a few bites before he ate his.

"Emily is a great cook," I said.

"She is. And very nice too," He agreed, "We all grew up together. Sam, Emily, and I."

"That's sweet," I said, setting my half-eaten soup on the table, "I think I'm ready for bed."

Edward nodded and sat his bowl down. He helped me to my feet. When we arrived at the steps, he gently lifted me into his arms and walked me up the stairs. He sat me on my feet once we were in my room.

I changed out of my clothes and into a loose night dress. Edward rubbed my scar with some medicine the doctor gave me for healing. I also took a large sip of the Amailia water that Emily had given me. I was hoping it would help me heal faster.

I crawled into bed, snuggling up next to Edward. His tail wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. His arms wrapped around my back.

* * *

 **So, as I said, it was just sweet. Sorry to those wanting more angst or whatever. But, Outerra is just an all around sweet story. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Good morning everyone! I hope you are all doing well. So, I have an announcement to make, not sure how everyone is going to feel but it needs to be made.**

 **Outerra, Aftercare, and The Brothel, will be my last stories on FF. I am finishing them all, but, I will not be posting any new ones. What I will be doing is posting a story with all my unfinished chapters or couple chapter stories.**

 **The reason these will be my last stories is because I need to finish my own story. Ever since I could talk, I've always made up stories and when I learned to write, well, I've always wanted to be a professional author. Publish my own books and maybe one day be one of the greats like Stephen King or J.K. Rowling or my personal ideal Kelley Armstrong. Wishful thinking I know, I don't think I'll ever be on their level, but, just to be an author would be so amazing.**

 **Thank you, all of you, even the negative reviewers for helping me. You've helped me gain confidence and a tough skin. So, thank you!**

 **Okay, enough with my pipedreams and chitter-chatter. Go ahead and read this new chapter and please enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

Sometime early morning, I stirred a little and stretched. Big mistake. My midsection felt as if it were going to rip. I gasped, well, yelped and put my hands over my scar.

Of course, me yelping woke Edward with a start. He looked down at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his hands over mine.

I nodded, "I just stretched the wrong way. Forgot that my opening would still be sore."

"Let me get your pain medicine to help you go back to sleep. It's to early to be awake."

"Okay," I rubbed my stomach.

He returned with the medicine, applying a generous amount onto his fingers and rubbing it along my midsection. I sighed happily as the ointment took its effect.

"Here, take this," Edward handed me a small dissolvable pill. I recognized it as a natural pain reducer. I stuck it under my tongue; within minutes, it dissolved.

Edward laid back down beside me, his tail pulling me against his side. I closed my eyes, letting sleep pull me under.

A couple hours later, I was woken by Edward getting dressed. I reached out and touched his back. He looked back and smiled.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you," he said quietly.

"Where are you going?" I asked, not even attempting to get up. I was still too tired.

"I have to run to the office. A pipe burst in the waiting area and it flooded the entire room. I have to go see the amount of damage that's been done to it, so I can hire someone to clean it up and fix it."

"Oh no, that's not good," I started to pull myself up, "I'll go with you."

"No Bella, stay here," he said, gently pushing me back onto the bed, "You need to rest. I promise I won't be gone long."

I didn't have the energy to fight, instead I just laid back down against the mattress.

"Okay. I'm just going to stay up here until you get back. I don't know if I can make it down the stairs," I sighed, closing my eyes.

"If I'm any later passed breakfast, I'll call Sam or Alice to come check on you." He kissed my forehead, "See you in a bit."

"See you." I grabbed my blanket and curled it around me, fully prepared to go back to sleep.

 **Ring! Ring! Ring!**

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of ringing. I slowly sat up, looking for the noise. After a few moments of looking, I realized it was my phone. I winced as I reach over and grabbed it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Bella," Alice said, "Jasper and I are heading over to your house. Edward called me, he said he's hung up at the office. The leak was bigger than expected. He doesn't know when he'll be back."

"Okay, the door should be open. But, if it's not then the key is under the mat."

"See you in a few!"

I put my phone back down on the night table and laid back down. I was too tired to get up and make an effort to get ready. This was one of the side effects of the anti-infection medication the doctor had given me. Exhaustion. And I had to be on this stuff until my scar healed.

I didn't fall back asleep. Instead I just waited for Alice and Jasper to get here. It didn't take long for the front door to open and the sound of footsteps to fill my house.

"Bella!" Alice called.

"I'm up in my room."

I could hear her walk up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Hey, what are you still doing in bed?" She asked.

"I'm so tired." I said.

"Okay, well, you need to get up and shower. I hate to say it but you're smelling a little ripe."

"Shut up," I chuckled, "I'll get up, but, I need help. My incision is still really sore."

"I'll help you. Shower or bath?" She asked.

"I'd prefer a shower, but, I think maybe bath is wiser." I said.

"Sounds good. I'll go run your water." She walked out of my room and into the bathroom. I could hear the bathwater running.

She walked back into my room and helped lift me out of bed. I had to move slowly as to not hurt myself.

It was a slow process, but, Alice didn't complain or say anything. I sat in the tub for I don't know how long. The hot water felt amazing. I almost fell asleep but Alice constantly asking if I was okay kept me awake.

She helped me dress into a loose dress. The dress was long, long billowy sleeves and long billowy bottom. The cold months were coming soon, and the air had already grown a slight chill.

Going down the stairs was a task that was too difficult for me at the moment and Alice could carry me down them. Luckily, she had brought Jasper along with her, so, he ended up carrying me down.

I sat down on my couch while Alice prepared the meal she had brought. Jasper sat beside my feet.

"Has Alice told you the good news yet?" He asked.

"No, what good news?" I asked.

"We're moving out here. Alice and I are going to give our current to my younger brother. He's ready to move out."

"Oh wow," I smiled, "That's amazing. When are you guys going to start building your house?"

"There are a couple spots of land around here that are for sale. We're still deciding on which one."

"I'm so happy. You guys will be closer to me," I chuckled, "Why have you two decided to move?"

"Well, with us getting married we need bigger space. For when we start a family." He said.

"Are you two thinking about starting a family?" I asked.

"No," Alice said as she walked into the living room, "Well, not yet at least. I haven't even taken out my blocker yet."

"You haven't?" I said, "Alice, you need to get that thing removed. Unless you want to end up like me."

"I have the appointment set. But, strangely enough, mine hasn't malfunctioned. It's still doing what it's supposed to do." She said.

"Huh," I grabbed the bowl of mush she handed me. Looking at it just made my stomach queasy, but, since I've been in the hospital, all food made me slightly queasy. Just a side effect from surgery.

I forced myself to eat at least half of the food before I set it down on the tray. Jasper and Alice were still eating theirs.

"I wonder why the blockers malfunctioned," I said, "Or some of them."

"I was looking at the report today about it, one of the theories is that the malfunctioning was caused by their hibernation pods. Another theory is that technically, our blockers were being used for to long. But, no one has really come up with the evidence to back it."

"Well, get that thing out of you as soon as possible," I shook my head, "This was probably the worst experience of my life. Added on with my newfound period, it's really just the worst."

Alice grimaced, "I am not looking forward to that."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Jasper said as he patted her shoulder.

She smiled, "Why thank you."

My door opened, Edward walked through. His hair was a mess and his clothes looked like they were damp. The expression on his face was one of pure stress and tiredness.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he sighed heavily, "Just a rough day. Going to have to shut the office down. The whole place was flooded," he shook his head.

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head, "How was your day?"

"Uneventful," I shrugged, "The leak was that bad?"

"Flooded everything. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to replace several things," he said, "But until I get it all sorted it I'll move the appointments to another office."

He sat beside me. I gave him a smile.

"It'll be okay." I told him.

He smiled back, "Yeah. I know it will. But with everything else going on, this wasn't exactly ideal."

"Well soon, you'll have your head nurse back to save the day." I chuckled.

His smile widened, "Oh I can't wait. No one else is a better nurse than you."

"Welp, before this flirting goes to the next level, Jasper and I should be leaving." Alice said.

"You don't have to leave," I said.

"No, we need to. We've got a couple things we need to do," She said, "You focus on healing. I need you for my wedding. I don't want to have to reschedule it again."

I smiled at her, "Don't worry. I'll be perfectly healthy by the time of your wedding."

"Good," she kissed my cheek before they left.

I put my feet onto Edward's lap, he started to rub them. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting my head fall backward. He rubbed my feet for a few minutes.

"So, my parents want to meet you," he suddenly said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, "When?"

He shrugged, "Sometime soon. My mother is very eager to meet you. Whenever I talk about you, she keeps saying, finally." He chuckled.

"You talk about me a lot?" I smiled cheekily.

He gave me a look, playfully rolling his eyes, "But, I'd like you to meet them. If you want."

"I would love to meet your parents. But, can it be after I have some time to heal?"

"Like I would make you meet them when you're just barely healing."

"Give me a couple weeks and we should set up dinner one night," I said, "Keep rubbing my feet…please." I smiled widely.

* * *

 **Bella is going to meet Edward's parents! Still healing though, I can't honestly imagine having that sort of trauma on my body, so you know I inflict it on these characters. Does that make me somewhat psychotic? Kinda. Leave me a little review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**What a long chapter this is and I truly hope all of you readers enjoy it. But, I had some time on this Sunday and I came to a decision about when I'd update the stories I promised to keep going. Today is the third, so, on the seventeenth is when all Outerra, The Brothel, and Aftercare will be updated. I can't promise what time they'll be updated on Sundays, so it could be anywhere from early morning to late at night. So, mark your calendars, every two weeks on Sunday.**

 **And, a little quick refresher, if you haven't already seen it, then go check out my new post, 'Unfinished Stories.' They are several chapters of unfinished stories that I've started but don't plan on finishing. They are up for adoption if anyone wants to take them over. Some of them are really cool some are like wtf was I thinking.**

 **Okay, I'm done, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

I can't say that I wasn't nervous about meeting Edward's parent's tonight. Instead of waiting a couple weeks, I decided to get it over with tonight. I was only partially healed, but, I wasn't cleared to go back into work yet.

We decided to meet at Edward's house, a neutral spot. I did feel bad that I wasn't cooking though. I knew it was a sign of respect to cook for your partner's parents, but I couldn't really stand long enough to cook. It was the medicine I was supposed to be on.

"Hey, Edward," I called from the kitchen, sitting at the kitchen table and preparing a salad.

He walked back in with a steaming bag, he threw it on the counter quickly, then blew his fingers.

"Dang, that's hot," He said.

"I told you to use potholders. But you don't listen."

He gave me a look, "What did you want?"

"I wanted to know why the heck I was so tired. I know it's from the pills, but, I'm a little irritated that I can't do anything. And that I'm so tired all the time." I said.

"It's a high dose you're taking on a short prescription time. So, it's normal to feel run down and tired." He said, as he walked over and kissed the top of my head.

"Well, I cannot wait until I'm done taking them. I'm so tired of being tired." I complained.

"Its for the best," He said, "You'll heal quicker."

"I know," I sighed, "Alright, the salad is done."

"So, what exactly is a salad," He asked.

"It's basically some greens mixed together with a little bit of caseus. I poured some of this homemade dressing on top. I hope it's good." I said.

"I bet it's delicious." He said.

There was a soft knock on the door, I knew who it was, and my stomach twisted. I took a deep breath and started smoothing down my hair. He smiled at me.

"You look beautiful," He said.

"Thanks now go let your parents in." I said, as I pulled myself to my feet.

I could hear him greet his parents, then their footsteps as they walked to the kitchen. I put my best smile on my face.

"Hello," I smiled, "I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella," His father, who was a tall man, said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. He pressed his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes as I greeted him.

"It's nice to meet you too, Carlisle," I said, using his first name as a sign of respect.

His mother, Esme greeted me in the same manner, her forehead pressed against mine. She leaned back and when I got a good glimpse of her face, I realized I recognized her from somewhere.

"I think I know you from somewhere, Esme," I said.

She cocked her head, "Have you ever been to the temple during praise? I'm the high priestess and I lead the prayer to the goddess."

"No, I haven't been to the temple yet," I said with a blush, "But, I recall when I first landed, you were there when the humans arrived. I can't remember to well, but, I definitely remember you."

"I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing," She said, the corner of her lip lifting.

"A good thing," I said quickly, "I felt very welcomed that day. Especially by the religious party, I thought that humans would not be welcomed."

"Well, I am more than glad that humans are here," She said, "Or else, I fear my son would have never met anyone. I was scared he'd be nulla domus." She laughed.

"Alright, mother," Edward said as he moved the food to the table.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I'm sure you've noticed that my son is much older than everyone else who's married. He refused to settle, which I'm not complaining about, I'm glad he's really finding someone he can love for the rest of his life. But, I thought I'd never have grandchildren. I hope I can pass my priesthood onto someone."

I nodded, "Well, it'll be a long while before Edward and I have children. I'm sure he told you about the medical emergency I had a week back."

"Oh yes, he told us, so sad," Carlisle said.

Esme nodded, "I'm glad you are okay. I was worried. My son has never shown such interest is someone before. I'm still shocked to find that human females were forced to have their reproductive rights taken away from them. It's awful. I couldn't imagine having to ask permission to have Edward."

I shrugged, "It was a law implemented before my grandmother was born. So, to me it was just normal. I guess now that I've lived on Outerra for almost a year, now it seems wrong."

"It is wrong," Esme said, "Very wrong. No one should ever tell someone else not to have a baby."

I smiled, "It is. So, I hope you like dinner. I'm still getting used to cooking Outerrian style."

"I bet it's delicious," Esme said, "But, if you need tips on cooking, you should really come see me. I'm an excellent cook."

"That she is," Carlisle said, "She always cooking for the temple."

"Why do you cook for the temple?" I asked.

"For offerings to the goddess, but, mostly to feed those who don't have any way of cooking and feeding themselves."

"So, it's like a homeless shelter too?" I asked.

"No, not at all," She said, "There are no homeless on Outerra. Death is the only way you lose your home, then it's passed onto someone else. But, there are some folks, mostly the elderly, who don't have anyone to feed them. So, the temple helps out by giving out food to those in need."

"Who else is in need?"

"Some children who are without families. There's not many, but, the temple does house the children who are alone. The goddess loves her children. And it is our duty to care for the ones who have no one else."

"Your job sounds so wonderful," I smiled, "When did you decide to become a priestess?"

"I never did get to decide. It's not a job one can just chose upon like a doctor or an environmentalist. My mother was a priestess and she passed the job onto me. That's how one becomes the priestess of the temple."

I looked to Edward, "Why isn't Edward a priest, if he is your only child?"

"It can only be passed onto women," Edward said, "She's waiting for me to have a daughter, she could raise her in the priesthood. If I don't have one, then she'd have to pass the torch to Jasper's daughter if he has one."

"What if no one has a daughter? Then what happens?"

"The goddess will choose the next priestess, in a ceremony after I die."

"How does that happen?"

"In a long, long ceremony that takes way too much time to explain," Edward said, "Mom, try some of this salad Bella made. It's somewhat of an earth dish with an Outerrian twist."

Esme reached forward and out a generous amount on her plate. I watched her as she ate a few bites before declaring that she loved the salad.

The dinner went on without a hitch. Esme and Carlisle were really interested to get to know me. They weren't ashamed to ask me anything. And I mean anything. Edward would squelch some questions with a red face as I shared a face as red.

At the end of dinner, we settled in Edward's living room, continuing to talk.

"Bella, you should come to the temple in two days. Make Edward come. For some reason he stopped coming," Esme said as she shot him a look.

"I'm sorry mother, I've told you I've been busy at the office," Edward said.

"But not busy enough to bask in the goddess's gifts hmm?"

"Alright mother, alright I'll come to the next prayer service. Stop twisting my arm." He said with an eye roll.

"I'll join you, it seems very interesting. I'd love to learn more about the religion. On earth, we don't have religions anymore."

"We will be so happy to have you join us," Carlisle smiled, "It's certainly interesting."

"It is uplifting," Esme said with a gentle pat, "If you come pray to the goddess then I'm sure you'll be healed and ready to bare children in no time."

"Mom, please give the baby talk a rest," Edward said, "Bella and I are taking our time. We're not ready to have children yet."

"Can you blame me for being excited? I can't wait until I have little runs filling our lives with excitement."

"I'll promise you this, Esme, the moment we are ready to have children, you'll be the first to know."

She smiled, "Good, I'm glad someone is thinking of me," she shot Edward a pointed look.

"We should get going dear," Carlisle said, "It's getting late."

"You're right," Esme said as she stood, "It was wonderful meeting you Bella. I can't wait to see you again."

"You to, Esme, it was nice meeting you Carlisle." I said.

After they left, Edward grabbed me in a big hug and kissed my cheek.

"Am I the only one who is slightly glad this evening is over?" He said.

"No, I'm glad I met them. They're really sweet." I smiled.

"Ha, they're a little crazy. Well, my mother is," he picked me up in his arms and walked us upstairs, "I hope she didn't make you uncomfortable with all the talk about babies and what not."

"Not at all. She's just overly excited. It's okay."

He laid me on the bed, tossing me my pajamas, "Well, she makes me uncomfortable."

"Eh, she's your mother. She's supposed to make you uncomfortable."

He nodded, "Did your mother ever make you uncomfortable?"

"Sometimes when I was older she'd embarrass me. But, that's what parents are supposed to do," I said, "When you have kids you'll do the same."

He gave me a look, "Enough of the baby talk."

"What? You want kids, don't you?"

"I do, but, not right now," He said, crawling to me on the bed, "Not until you're better and you're ready."

I smiled and rubbed his cheek, "Thank you. I will admit that I did start to feel a little bad when your mom was talking about having kids. It'll be a while before we have any."

He frowned, "Do you want me to say something to her?"

"No, not at all. It's okay. It's not her, it's just that I… I really wish I could have kids."

"What? But you said—,"

"I know what I said. But, now that it's a slim chance of me having kids, I really want them now. And it makes me feel bad that you have to wait."

He shook his head, "It's alright, Bells. Whatever my mom says about me being older, it's a load. It's just not very normal for Outerrian's to wait to have children. Usually, as soon the houses are built, babies are being born. I just decided to wait and dedicate my life to my profession."

I nodded, "Well, one day I hope we do have children. I'd love to have a little one with you."

He looked up, "Goddess please give me a daughter. Get my mother off my back."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Would our daughter really have to be the next priestess?"

He frowned, "Unfortunately, she'd have little choice. But, it is an honor to be the priestess. It's a life of ease. Plus, we'd always be taken care of and her siblings and the children she has. And it is such a noble profession. No other on Outerra is looked to with such respect and nobility."

"I just feel kind of bad," I said, "what if she wanted to be something else?"

He shrugged, "Let's not hope for that. Rejecting the priestess is rejecting the goddess. And if she chose that, she'd be an outcast."

I shuddered, "Now I kind of hope we have a boy."

He chuckled, "Let's go to bed. No more baby talk."

"Agreed. No more baby talk. For now."

* * *

 **Just a little look into Outerra's religion. I'm thinking about posting a chapter that's filled with facts about Outerra. Not sure if that's a good idea or a bad one. What do you think? Leave me a little review lemme know how you feel about this chapter or anything else on your mind. Have a good week! See you in two weeks!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Mentally I am just exhausted. Spending Thursday-Saturday in a hotel room with my family is exhausting. So glad to be back from vacay. I've locked myself in my room to recharge my batteries, then it's back to work in the morning! Next update will be on the 1st. I am currently writing an Outerrian planet guide, so that may or may not be posted soon... we shall see...**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

I was excited to go to the service of Esme's temple. I was interested to see the procession. I remember learning about Christian churches in school, so, I wondered if this was anything like that.

Edward informed me that I didn't need to wear formal clothing, if anything, it was better to wear something humble, not flashy.

I was able to walk most of the way to the temple. It resided on deam montis, which was a large mountain with several carvings of deities into the rocks. To get to the temple, you had to walk up to the trail; it was beautiful, the trees were long and white, the flowers always bloomed, and the dirt was so soft you could walk on it without shoes. That was a rule actually, to take your shoes off at the start of the trail.

Halfway up the trail, Edward let me cling onto his back and he walked us up the rest. His tail wrapped around my waists, securing me in the place.

"So, what happens during the service?" I asked.

"Hmm, well, we give offering and thanks to the goddess. We pray to her. I haven't been in a while. My mother might have changed something, but, that's unlikely."

"I'm excited," I said, "I've never experienced any religion on earth."

"So, I've been meaning to ask, why is there no religion on earth?" He asked

"Because religion caused war and discrimination among people. So, the united nations outlawed it. Religion could only be practiced privately in homes. No churches, temples, meetings, or selling religious material."

"Huh," he said, "Well, why did religion cause such strife?"

"There were a bunch of religions, not just one like it is here on Outerra."

"Ah, so, to many opinions and righteous people?"

"Yep," the temple settled on top of the hill was now visible. It was a large building, looking to be millions of years old. The vines covered the round roof and white sides. Streams of water surrounded the building, the only way to through the arch was walking the stone path.

Edward stepped cautiously, the stone sunk under our weight as he walked to the arch. My head continuously moved back and forth as I looked over every inch of the temple.

It was beautiful, paintings covering the walls, sculptures with lit candles surrounding them. There were several people kneeling and praying to different sculptures. Edward gently set me on my feet, it took me a moment to regain balance, but he kept his tail around me.

I spotted his mother; she was dressed in a long skirt, her bare chest painted with bright beautiful colors. She caught sight of us and dashed quickly in front of us, pulling us in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you two came," she smiled widely.

"Of course," I said, feeling slightly awkward about her bare chest. I knew it was silly of me to feel that way, Outerrians were open and didn't have hang ups like earthlings did.

"Well, please find somewhere to kneel, we'll start worship in a moment."

Edward walked me to a spot and helped me kneel down. The ground was soft, almost like sand but it was a light teal color and smelled sweet.

"What is this?" I whispered, gently palming the sand.

"When the goddess gave her body to the planet, all that was left of her was this colored sand. It's the only sand on Outerra this color and that smells so sweet. It can only be found here and if anyone tries to take it outside of the temple, it turns black and smells rotten."

"Hm," I said as I left my hand imprint in the sand.

His tail moved around my back and wrapped around my hips, settling into my lap. I smiled and snuggled into his side.

His mother kneeled on the square rock and bowed her head. Everyone followed suit, so I bowed my head as well and closed my eyes.

After a moment, she lifted her head back up. She stood, and I noticed that her knees were slightly bleeding. I looked to Edward, but he didn't seem so concerned.

Esme retrieved a bowl from a table and dipped her thumb into the blue liquid. Then she began to mark certain people on the forehead with the liquid. It left a mark. She kneeled down to me, moved my hair aside and swiped her thumb across my forehead. She didn't do the same to Edward.

"What is this?" I whispered.

"It's to show the goddess that you need special attention from her."

"Why do I need special attention from her?"

"Well, my mom knows who needs special attention and who doesn't. I don't know how, it's just part of her job. But, she probably gave you the mark because she knows everything with the surgery and what not."

"Oh," I said, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing. It's just while you're in here the goddess will pay special attention to you."

I nodded and watched Esme walk back and set the bowl back on the table. She took a candle and let the flame catch the contents in the bowl on fire.

"Why did she do that?"

"She has to make the sanctus aquam new every day."

"Oh, what is it made out of?"

"I'm not sure. It's one of those things that is kept a secret from everyone."

"What about the stuff painted on your mom's chest? What does that mean?"

"It's not painting, those are permanent. Its like the things that humans do. I can't remember what their called though."

"Tattoos?" I said.

"Yeah that," he said, "she got them when she started her training as a priestess when she was a child."

"Ouch, does it hurt?"

"I'm not sure. Mom never talks about it. I think it's forbidden to talk about. I'm not really sure. I don't ask."

Once Esme finished burning the sanctus aquam, she walked back in front. I looked up to hear her speak.

"Those that I've marked, deserve special attention from to goddess. Look to your siblings and extend a supportive hand. Help them heal their pain, conquer their burdens, and overcome all obstacles in their way. The goddess counts on us to love our brothers and sisters, as she loves all of us, her children."

Edward placed his palm flat on my back, I looked up at him to ask why but then several hands were suddenly on my back. I jumped slightly, then looked around and noticed that everyone who had a blue mark upon their forehead was being touched by those who didn't."

After a moment, the hands removed themselves from my body. A sense of unity washed over me, and for some reason my heart fluttered with happiness. The feeling of acceptance and support from another being was almost overwhelming. I quite liked the temple and the Outerrian religion.

I felt Edward kiss my temple, "Go up and kneel down on the line of blue sand in front of the statue."

"Why? What's going to happen?" I asked.

"My moms going to pour Amailia over your head. If it washes away the sanctus aquam then the goddess is looking out for you."

"What if it doesn't wash away?"

"Then the goddess wants something from you. Whether that's to learn a lesson or become stronger, not really sure. The goddess will reveal it in time."

"So, I'm going to be wet when I leave here?"

"Yeah, but by the time we make it down the mountain, you'll dry off."

I got to my feet and kneeled down on the blue sand. I looked to the others who were kneeling as well, copying what they were doing. I made a triangle with both of my hands and pressed down into the sand.

After a few moments, I felt amailia pour over my head. I did my best not to jump at the coldness. Once everyone was soaked with amailia, Esme stood in front of everyone and instructed us to lift our heads.

Esme smiled, "Well, the goddess is smiling upon her children this day. Thank you everyone for being present today and giving thanks to the goddess."

I shook my wet hair out and walked back over to Edward, who was now standing. He smiled and wrapped his tail around my waist.

"So, when do I start feeling better?" I asked.

He smiled, "Soon."

"Hello, you two," Esme said, "What did you think of the service Bella?"

"I thought it was wonderful, I really enjoyed it." I said.

"Good, I hope to see you back," She smiled and pulled me into a hug, "It was nice having you here."

"I will definitely be back. I'd like to learn more about the goddess and your traditions."

"Well, if you'd like to learn more, you should stay with me and I'll explain everything. If you're not busy."

"Oh, mom, no. Bella doesn't want to spend hours learning about the goddess."

"Oh hush, I taught you and you have a good respect for the goddess."

"I don't mind," I said, "I've been bored out of my mind staying home, honestly this would be a great change."

Esme shot Edward a superior smile, "See, she wants to learn about our religion."

He sighed and looked to me, "You sure?"

"Positive. Why don't you go home, and I'll be home soon?"

"No, I can wait."

"No need, Edward," Esme said, "I'll get her home."

"Mom, Bella needs help walking. She needs to be carried sometimes."

"You don't think I can lift this small female?" Esme said, "She'll be fine Edward. I promise I will get her home safely."

"Okay, okay," Edward leaned down and kissed me, "I'll make dinner tonight. You have fun."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you later."

Once he left, Esme, wrapped her tail around me and led me through an archway passed the large goddess statue.

* * *

 **What did you think of the Outerrian customs? Haven't really dove deep into the actual religion yet, but I promise next chapter will be! Have a great week and don't forget to leave me a little review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**So, I'm going to admit that I'm very disappointed in this chapter. I'm annoyed with it, but I wanted to update yesterday but I didn't have internet access.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

We came to a fast running river of red. I stared down at the water for a moment before I slowly reached my hand to touch it.

"Don't touch!" Esme said quickly, "It'll burn you if you do."

"Oh," I said jerking my hand away, "Why would it burn?"

"You weren't chosen by the goddess. This river protects the sacred room of the goddess. Technically there are no outsiders allowed, but it's alright. I can give you a ride on my back."

She leaned down so I could climb onto her back. I smiled as I remembered when I was little, and my dad would give me piggyback rides.

"Is something the matter?" She asked as she stepped into the river, the water around her legs turned blue. The water around her tail was blue as her tail drifted through the water, reminded me of a long snake.

"Riding your back kind of reminds me of when I was little, and my father would let me ride his."

She smiled, "You and your father were close?"

"We were. My family was very close."

"Do you miss them very much?"

"Sometimes."

"At least one day you will see them again."

"Maybe."

She set me on my feet when she stepped out of the river.

"Maybe? You must not really believe in the power of the goddess."

"I was just never raised with religion. It was outlawed before I was born."

"Hmm, that sounds kind of sad to me. I don't know how I'd live without the goddess in my life."

"On Outerra though, there is only one religion. On earth there were many. It caused wars and death. It was better to outlaw it."

"Well, maybe after today, I can make you a believer. You'd be the first human to believe. I think the other humans believe I am crazy."

I chuckled, "I don't think you're crazy. You're a very interesting person."

She smiled, "Why thank you. Now, climb onto my back."

She leaned down so I could climb onto her back. Once I was securely on, she walked to a very thick and tall tree. Her hands grasped it and I realized she was going to climb it with me on her back. I gulped.

"Um, is this really safe?"

"I've been climbing this tree since I could walk. You'll be fine."

She began to climb up the tree as I clung to her. My heart was beating erratically. I looked down and immediately regretted it. I pressed my face into her hair and squeezed my eyes shut.

Finally, she stopped, and we crawled into a large opening in the side of the tree. I sighed in relief, glad to be in a safe place.

She looked out of the hole and smiled, "When Edward was a baby, I used to bring him up here and we would spend hours here. Those days were truly amazing."

I looked out of the hole and a little wow escaped my lips.

"This is beautiful." I said as I looked out to beautiful sight before me.

I could see the lights from the city, and then the lights from the houses in the country side. The moon was beginning to appear, and the two suns were beginning to move away from one another. It was truly a breathtaking sight.

"This tree is the tallest point in Outerra. It oversees everything. This was where the goddess watched so she could protect everyone."

"So, was the goddess a real person?" I asked.

"Yes, she was my ancestor."

I frowned, "Ancestor?"

"It's like grandmother, but from a long time ago. I'm not sure what you humans call it."

"Great-grandmother?"

"Oh yes, something along those lines. But, that is why I am the priestess. It runs in my family."

"That's why you want Edward to have a child."

"It is, but I'd also love to have many grandchildren."

"Why didn't you and Carlisle have many children? Edward is your only one."

She sighed, "Unfortunately, I had reproductive issues myself. After I carried Edward, I just could never get pregnant again. I never understood why. I guess it just wasn't for me to have more kids."

I frowned, "I'm sorry, that sounds awful."

She shrugged, "I am just glad that I had one. So, I can't be to upset."

"What a good way of looking at it," I said, "When my chances of having children were announced slim by the doctors, I never really realized how much I wanted children until the chance of my having them were down."

"It's because you never met someone before that made you want to have kids."

"That's true. There wasn't anyone on earth that I ever liked as much as Edward."

She smiled, "I like hearing that someone cares for my son. I worry, as a mother does," she crossed her ankle, "So, you'd like to know more about our religion."

"I would like to know more. It's interesting."

She clasped her hands on her lap, which drew my eyes to the tattoos on her chest.

"What are those tattoos? What do they mean?" I asked.

She looked down, "Well, my tattoos are a symbol of the priestess and the goddess. My devotion to her and this temple."

She pointed to the different tattoos, "Each tattoo is a stage of life that the goddess went through. Here she is at her birth. She was born from the planet, from the ocean. She created our little Amabilia, and once she perfected it, she created the first Outerrians. She spent years teaching them how to love and respect the land. Before she gave her body back to Outerra, she birthed a daughter to act as the priestess and to lead the people of Outerra and keep them on a steady course. Before the humans integrated to our planet, the council consulted my mother. It was her decision that brought you to us."

"Huh," I said, "That's interesting, so the goddess was a real person?"

"She was, very real."

"So, Edward said something about the possibility of us not having a daughter. What would happen to the priesthood?"

She frowned, "Well, there would be a decision to make. I'd have to keep the torch for longer than I'd like and when I was very much in age, I'd have to make a decision on who would get the torch."

"What happens if you die before I have a daughter, or a decision is made?"

"I'm not really sure," she said, "that's never happened. I guess the closest female member of my family would be chosen. That would be my younger sister, Jasper's mother."

"And then her daughter would be chosen?"

"I assume so. Like I've said, I really don't have any idea how it would play out. It all depends."

"Are you ready to pass the torch?"

"I am. I'm ready to relax with Carlisle and enjoy my golden years."

"Do you not get time to relax?"

"I do but with this job comes a lot of planning. People are always looking to me for guidance and comfort. And I have to give it to them."

"Wow."

She smiled, "I know it sounds like a tough job, but I truly do love it. I wouldn't change my occupation for anything in the world. Being a priestess is second nature to me."

I nodded, "It sounds like a lot of pressure."

"It is, but in fairness a lot of jobs hold pressure. Your job holds significant pressure."

I sighed, "That's true. But I do miss it. It kind of sucks staying at home while Edward goes to work. I'm bored."

"When are you allowed to go back to work?"

"In a week."

"That's not to long. I'm sure your patients have missed you dearly."

I smiled and looked back to Outerra. The moon was more prominent in the sky now and the suns were almost gone. It was almost nighttime.

"What happens to Outerrians when they die? Is there some sort of heaven or hell?"

"There is a place where Outerrians go for a period of time before the goddess sends their souls back to a new body."

"Oh, so like reincarnation?"

"Yes, but, before they are reincarnated, they spent time in the afterlife. I'm not really sure if it is paradise or what it is. Perhaps there is nothing. We're not sure."

"Wait, you're not sure?"

"No. It has never been said what happens after we die. All we know is that we are reincarnated."

"How do you know you're reincarnated then?"

"It's in the carvings the goddess left. But, for some reason she never said what happens before we are reincarnated. All I know is that there is about a fifty year wait before one is reincarnated."

"Huh, I wonder what happens."

She shrugged, "Unfortunately, not all mysteries have answers."

"At least there are still mysteries to be had. On earth, we left no mysteries or magic."

"Hmm, I've always wondered what earthlings Outerra," she said as she looked at me, "tell me your honest opinion."

I blushed, "What? I love Outerra."

She chuckled, "No, I mean what do you think of our religion and our traditions."

"Well, I definitely think they're strange. But, I do blame that on earth though. We never had religions or traditions. Honestly it was kind of boring."

She chuckled again, "It does sound a bit boring," she stared at me for a moment, "Do you miss it?"

"I mainly miss my parents. But, they've been dead for a while now I guess."

She stroked my hair, examining it closely, "To be honest Bella, I brought you up here because I wanted to examine a human more closely. Your hair is different. It has a different texture than mine."

"And your eyes, such an intriguing color," her thumb pulled at my cheek, so she could examine my brown eyes, "Why is it this color? All Outerrians have green eyes."

"I'm not sure. Just how humans are. We have different colored eyes."

"Hmm, I think that trait is so beautiful."

I chuckled, "Why thanks."

She leaned back against the wall, her tail lifted and falling lazily like a cat's tail.

"Esme, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did the goddess give you tails?"

"To remind us that we are not better or different from the animals that inhabit this planet. This tail, that seems to sometimes have a mind of its own, serves as a humbling tool. Of course, most think it is nothing more than an evolutionary trait."

"Huh, that's interesting," I said, "I wonder if the hybrid children will have tails. Or if it'll be a select trait. It'll be interesting to see."

"I think the children will have it. You humans are now a part of Outerra."

"So, in your religion, is Outerra like, alive? You talk about the planet as if it's alive."

"Well, because Outerra is alive," she said, "I know it sounds silly, but, the way we look at our planet, the planet that nourishes us, and provides us with what we need, we know it is alive. It gives us everything we need."

I nodded, "In a way, would the planet be considered another god or goddess?"

She cocked her head while she thought, "Hmm, well perhaps it might be. But, all we know is what the goddess left behind. I wish I had the answers for your questions."

"Oh, it's alright Esme. I'm not upset about it. I'm a researcher, I love to know everything about everything."

"Well then you and my son make a great match because there was never a time where he wasn't asking questions."

It was now dark, and the lights in the city were beginning to turn off.

"We should get going. Edward will start to worry."

"Yes, I guess we should. It is quite the walk to his home."

I crawled onto her back and clung tightly to her as she climbed back down the tree. The walked back down the mountain was like walking down another location. It was dark, but, some of the plants were illuminating in the darkness.

"It's so beautiful." I said.

"It is," she whispered, "Try to keep your voice low. On this mountain, it is forbidden to put up borders around the trail, so there might be dangerous predators out."

"What? Really?" I whispered nervously.

"Don't worry. The predators mostly stay away from Outerrian spots. But, there's always a chance that our worlds might collide."

"Edward didn't tell me there were predators on Outerra."

"Well, we don't see casualties with the predators, but it's better to stay away from them. And if I know Edward, he's more than likely waiting at the end on the trial to walk us home. He's a worrywart."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I was tired, and frankly being carried most places was making me lazy. I couldn't wait to be able to walk places without getting exhausting.

As Esme predicted, Edward was waiting at the end of the trial. He sighed in relief when he spotted us.

"I knew you'd be here," Esme said jokingly.

"Yes, well I get worried, mother." He said as he kissed my forehead, "I hope my mother wasn't too crazy."

I laughed, "She wasn't, your mother is wonderful."

"Well, are you two hungry? I've been waiting. Dinner is my treat tonight."

"I think I might go home and spend time with your father, but you two have a wonderful evening. Be safe."

"Bye Esme."

"Bye mom," Edward turned to me after waving at her mother, "Alright, how does dinner sound?"

"Dinner sounds wonderful. I am starved."

* * *

 **I hope by some miracle you guys liked this chapter because I certainly didn't. Ugh, there may be a chance I delete this chapter and rewrite it.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Good Sunday afternoon! I hope you all are having a wonderful weekend. If not, I certainly hope this brightens your weekend. Personally, I am sad that it's the end of the weekend. And it's hot where I am and I hate it.**

 **So, about my deleted story 'The Brothel,' the reason I deleted it is because my life is pretty hectic at the moment and the story simply didn't interest me anymore. I couldn't write it anymore because I just wasn't interested in it. But some good news, someone has adopted it. The person is tweaking it a little and kind of making it their own. I'm not exactly sure when they'll post it or where they'll post it but as soon as I get more information, I'll make an A.N. to announce it.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Today was the day I finally went back to work! I was so excited. I even woke up earlier than Edward and fixed a big breakfast. Edward walked down just as I was pulling out the porci.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss my cheek, "Good morning. You're up earlier."

"I am ready to get back to work and be apart of society!" I said in a bubbly tone.

He chuckled and sat at the table, "Just remember to take it slow today. I know you've been—,"

"Cleared by the doctor, but there is still a chance you could be tear something or get sick again and I'm worried about you," I slightly mocked the exact words he had been preaching since I've been cleared, "I know Edward. And I promise to go slow. But sitting in the house all day doing nothing is so boring."

"Alright, sorry. I know I'm being overbearing but I'm worried about you."

"I know dearest and nearest to my heart, but there's no need to worry," I said, "Now eat."

After breakfast we got dressed and headed into town to the office. It'd been repainted and refurnished since the flooding incident and I was eager to see it. I helped him pick out everything.

"Good morning Tanya." I smiled widely as I entered the building.

"Good morning nurse Swan." She said.

"Tanya what's the day looking like?" Edward asked as he looked through the message.

"Um, not to bad. Just nine patients."

He nodded and headed back to his office. I stayed for a few minutes looking at the new waiting room.

"This looks like," I said to Tanya.

"Mm hmm," she said as she busied herself with her computer.

I had given up long ago on trying to be friends with any of the other females in the office. They just didn't seem to like me. I wasn't to worried about it because Alice said that in her office, the women seemed to only tolerate her as well.

I walked back into my office and found a little bouquet of flowers. The card said, 'Welcome Back,' I smiled; the flowers were from Edward.

I leaned my head into his office, "Thank you! The flowers are so pretty!"

He smiled widely, "I thought you deserved a little warm welcome."

"I love them. Thank you."

"Our first patient is Emily and Jacob and Leah. I figured we see the three of them together."

"Nice. It'll be good seeing them."

"Yeah, well both Jake and Leah need their iaculat shot." He said with a frown.

"Oh, great and I guess I get to give them." I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry dear." He smiled.

"Mm hmm," I left his office to go into mine.

I got onto my tablet and went through the several emails that had accumulated over my time off. I made a face as I went through each one. I should've asked Edward to keep a handle on this.

"Bella, your first patients are here." Tanya said.

"I'll be right there." I said before getting off my email.

Edward was in his office, still on the computer. I always went to see the patients first to get their vitals and find out what was wrong. Then he'd come in and give his best medical opinion.

Emily, Jake and Leah were sitting in the room. Jake was playing with a little wooden toy while Emily was finishing up feeding Leah. Leah had grown since the last time I'd seen her.

"Hi guys," I said with a big smile.

"Hi Bella!" Jake smiled.

"Glad to see you back Bella." Emily smiled.

"Oh and look at baby Leah. She's getting so big." I stroked the black hair that was beginning to grow.

"Yes, she's growing wonderfully." Emily said.

"Alright, I'm going to take everyone's vitals."

I started with Emily first, she was the easiest. Then Jake then Leah. It took a few minutes longer since there were three of them.

"Alright, Doctor Cullen will be right in."

Edward was still in his office on the phone. I paused by the door, waiting for him to finished. He sighed then hung out.

"Do you remember Nettie?"

"Yeah, the high-risk pregnancy?"

"She lost the baby," He sighed.

"Oh no, that's horrible," I said moving further into the room, "Is she alright?"

"Yeah. I was speaking to her partner. She's upset. The hospital had to give her a mild sedative to calm her down. This is her fourth miscarriage."

"That's absolutely terrible," I said, "Do you think she'll be suicidal?"

"Mm, it's a horrible. I'm not sure what she's going to do. I'm going to do my best make sure she doesn't harm herself. Maybe recommend she sees my mother for some guidance."

I nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. Emily is ready to see you now."

"Alright I'm coming. Will you go prepare the iaculat shots?"

"Of course, doctor."

Edward moved out of his office while I moved into the medical supply room. I punched in the keycode and the door slid open. By law, the door had to be locked and closed at all times. Only the doctors and the nurses had the code. It was to prevent theft.

The door closed behind me and locked. I grabbed the medicine from the fridge that was keeping it cool. The needles were separated in the drawer. Big, medium, small. Unfortunately for this particular medicine, it needs the bigger needle. It was kind of painful.

I stuck the needle into the top of the medicine and withdrew the right amount of liquid. After finishing up, I capped the needles then walked back out of the room.

I knocked on the door before entering the room. Edward was still in the room talking to Emily. He smiled at me when I walked in.

"Are we ready?"

"Yeah, Emily who do you want to go first?" Edward asked.

"Um, Jake would probably be better."

"Wait, what?" Jake asked, his tail whipping around in a nervous motion.

"Well, honey," Emily said as she rested a hand on his arm, "You have to get a little shot today. It's not a big deal."

His eyes widened, and I could see betrayal on his face, "You didn't say I had to get a shot today."

"I know sweetie, but you need this shot. And Leah's getting one to."

"I'll be quick Jake. I swear." I said.

His eyes welled up with tears as his mom moved his sleeve off of his arm. He was quivering; I shot Edward a dirty look as I started to feel extremely bad about having to give the shot. Then again, I always felt bad about giving little kids shots.

"Jake do you want me to count to three to make it easier?"

"Uh huh," he sniffled.

"Okay, 1…2…" I stuck the needle in at two, so he wouldn't tense his arm. He jumped and whipped his head over to me. I smiled as I pulled the needle out.

"That's it?" He said.

"That's it," I smiled, tossing the needle in the trash, "Easy-peasy."

"That didn't hurt that bad." He said.

"I know. I go as quickly as possible." I said as I placed a band aid on his arm.

"Okay, now it's Leah's turn." I said as I uncapped the other needle.

Leah's shot was far easier. I didn't have to count. Of course, she cried as expected but after a few moments of cuddling she calmed down.

"Alright, well we're done for the day. Thank you, Emily, always a pleasure seeing you." Edward said as he left the room.

"Bye, I'll see you guys later." I said as I left the room.

Edward was in his office, looking through a medical book.

"Is everything okay with Emily?" I asked.

"Yes, but, for some reason she's having slight trouble producing enough milk to sustain Leah."

"What do you think is the problem?"

"I think Leah is a big eater. She's a lot bigger then normal. Which isn't a problem but it will be if Emily can't produce milk."

"Try putting Emily on a high fat diet. Sometimes that could help. I mean I knew it helped when women on earth breastfed."

"I'll suggest it. But, I think maybe Leah needs a mixed diet to fill her up."

I nodded, "Welp, we got a couple more patients before we get to go home. Doctor Cullen." I sent him a sly smile as I slowly walked out of the room.

 **After Work**

Edward and I walked home together, well, to my house. Tonight, we were sleeping here. We switched off every several days.

I couldn't get him off my mind today. It'd been a very long three weeks of healing. We didn't touch one another the whole time, just to let me heal. But today, I was cleared of everything. No more medicine or being careful.

When we got through the door, I gripped the front of his shirt in my hands and pressed him against the door. His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Bella…?" He said curiously.

"It's been a long two weeks," I purred, "Too long."

He chuckled, "I thought you were acting strange today. Very strange. You also smell different."

"I smell?"

"Not bad. It's an enticing smell. I thought you sprayed perfume or something."

"I didn't. But, if it's an enticing smell, then we should… do it…. I'm done with the banter, just kiss me."

His arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me to his lips. I grabbed his hair and attacked his mouth with mine.

He began walking blindly to the bedroom, occasionally bumping into things but I didn't mind. It'd been way to long.

I felt the mattress hit my back as Edward fell against me. He leaned up just enough to stripped his shirt off. I purred again and rubbed my hands against his chest before rolling us over.

He omphed, "Jeez Bella, calm down a little bit." He chuckled.

"Sorry, no time for that."

I pulled my shirt over my head and practically ripped my bra off. He smiled widely and moved his hands over my breasts. I leaned back down and pulled him into another deep, tongue battling kiss.

I wasn't interested in foreplay tonight. I just wanted him. I needed him. It was strange, usually I'd like to rev up with some foreplay, but now, I wasn't even interested.

"No, just do it." I said as Edward's hand moved to my center.

"What?" He asked breathlessly, his face flushed.

"Just do it," I said, "I can't wait."

"Don't you need some prep?" He asked.

"Not really," I said with an eyebrow raised.

He reared up and pressed his member against me, then blushed.

"Goodness," He said as he slid in, "Didn't realize you've been so deprived."

I grabbed the pillow, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Stop talking, more thrusting."

He laughed and placed his hands on either side of my head then began to thrust. I closed my eyes and smiled as he set a deep pace; his member was making the most wonderful of friction against my insides.

After a few thrusts, I came gasping. He paused and gave me a look.

"You did not just—,"

"I did," I said gasping, "I really did."

He laughed, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, keep going." I said, scratching my fingers along his back.

He chuckled and pressed his nose against my ear as he started thrusting again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I bit my lip, feeling another orgasm approaching.

I knew he was close from the sharpness of his thrusts. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from yelling out as I came again. Edward grunted before he released into me.

He rolled off of me then pulled me against his chest. I felt his tail wrap around me as he cuddled into me.

"That was amazing." I said.

"I'll say," He said, "I didn't know you were so pent up."

"I didn't know how pent up I was either." I laughed.

He stretched out and moaned, "Mmm, well I think I'm done for tonight."

I kissed his chin, "Good night, sweet pea."

"Sweet what?" He asked, "What'd you call me? Pee?"

"No," I snorted, "No pee, like that. Pea, it was a small cute vegetable on earth."

"Oh. Okay."

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek, "Good night."

He smiled, "Good night. Sweet pea."

 **The Next Morning**

I woke up the next morning in the fetal position. I was woken from my sleep by a weird cramp in my lower stomach. I sat up and rubbed, wondering what the cramp could be from.

Maybe it was from the sex last night. It's been a while since Edward and I have done it, so maybe my body just forgot to be used adjust to Edward's abnormal girth.

I sat up from the bed, looking over at Edward who was sleeping soundlessly. I smiled and rubbed his back for a moment before walking to the bathroom.

I sat on the toilet, rubbing my lower stomach. Maybe I had to go to the bathroom. I sat for a minute, then realized I didn't have to go to the bathroom. I sighed and wiped. Briefly looking at the tissue before gasping.

"Whoa, uh, Edward!" I called loudly, staring down at the dark red tissue.

* * *

 **So, new chapter exciting things. I think all us ladies know what is happening to Bella but here's the catch is it very serious or not? The next chapter will tell all! Make sure you tune in on the 29th!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Good afternoon everyone, so, I'm sure you're all wondering where I've been and why I haven't updated when I said I would. Well, to put it simply, it's been a fucking nightmare few weeks. I don't want to go into deep detail but a secret that I have kept for several years came out. I had no intention of telling it but it came out. Ever since then I've been a whirlwind of violent emotions and writing took a backseat to the bullshit I was dealing with. But, luckily, I haven't completely fallen off the edge and I've finally pulled my shit together enough to post a new chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty

Edward was in the bathroom in a second after I hollered for him. His hair was a mess and his green eyes were glassy as if he were still asleep.

"What's wrong?" He asked, tail whipping around furiously.

I held out the bloody tissue, "I'm bleeding! Did we overdue it last night? Oh, my god, what if I'm hurt again."

Edward cocked his head a little as he stared at the tissue. He burst into laughter after a few moments.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, "I'm hurt and you're laughing?"

"Bella," he tried to control his snorts of laughter, "You're not hurt. You're having your menstrual cycle."

I looked up at him darkly, "What?"

"It explains the mood last night. And the smell," he shook his head and reached into cabinet but didn't pull anything out, "You don't have anything to catch the blood? Didn't you just go to the store?"

"Wait," I said, leaning back, "Why am I bleeding again? I already bled after my surgery."

"Bella, you're going to bleed every month."

"What!" I gasped, "Every month? Why? That's not fair!"

"Bella, it's natural."

"No, this is not natural. I've never bled from this area before! This is gross!" I groaned.

"I'll run to the store and get you some stuff for it."

"What am I supposed to do until then? Sit on the toilet while my vagina bleeds?"

"Um, why don't you take a long shower or bath? I'll be very quick. Twenty, thirty minutes tops."

I groaned loudly and crossed my arms, "Fine."

He left the bathroom while I turned on the shower. I'd rather be in the shower where the blood would wash off me then sit in a bathtub for it to float around me.

I stepped into the shower, watching the blood run from my crotch to my ankle and finally onto the shower floor. I shuddered; I wasn't a sissy about blood, but I definitely didn't like it coming out of this area.

The water had run cold by the time Edward loudly announced he was home. I sighed in relief and turned the shower off. He walked into the bathroom with a full sack.

"Alright, I got you several things. I wasn't sure which you would prefer since this is your second menstrual cycle and all. But try these and see what you like."

I groaned as I looked into the bag. It was full of those diaper-like things the hospital had given me after my surgery. I hated them; it truly did feel like I was wearing a diaper.

"Will you go get me a pair of underwear? And some clothes. Please."

He ran out of the bathroom and returned in a matter of minutes. I smiled as he handed me a pair of underwear.

"Thanks."

"I got you some medication that'll help the cramps and moodiness if you'd like to try it."

"Thank you, I probably will," I slipped on the pad as they had instructed me at the hospital, "How long am I supposed to bleed?"

"Um, depends on the woman. Some bleed for two days while other's will bleed for five, or maybe eight. It just all depends. What was the length last time?"  
"I wasn't really paying attention to the days. Maybe three? Or four possibly?"

"Well, the first day is always the worst." He said, "I'll go make breakfast if you'd like."

"That sounds good," I smiled.

"Would you like anything in particular?"

"Um, I'm easy. But, I'm craving something sweet."

"I'll make some fructus panem, it's a sweet acceptable breakfast food."

"Good," I said, "And don't forget, we have dinner tonight with Alice. Tomorrow is her and Jasper's uniting ceremony."

"I know, I have to run to my home and get my clothes for tomorrow and make sure they're clean and pressed."

I stood on my tip-toes to kiss his cheek, "We have to be there a little early to help them set up the room. Did Jasper tell you they rented a private dining room at Popina? So, make sure you dress appropriately tonight."

"Thank you, mother," He chuckled, "I guess your maternal instincts are showing."

"I'm guessing it's a side effect from my menstrual cycle?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes ma'am. I'm going to go get breakfast started."

I turned to the mirror after he left the bathroom and began to brush my hair. I shook it out, rubbing a plant oil in the roots. Emily showed me this stuff, it's supposed to make my hair grow. I'm interested to see if it really works. Emily's hair was certainly long.

Once my hair was finished, I changed into a loose dress just to wear before I had to change for Alice's dinner tonight.

"Mm, that smells good," I said as I entered the kitchen.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Yours is done."

I looked to the plate with the steaming food and smiled. I grabbed my plate and sat at the table. The food he fixed was sweet. Like fruit; it reminded me of fruit pastries on earth, which, made me start to wonder about my home planet.

"I wonder how earth has changed." I said.

He looked up from his plate, "Considerably I'd say."

"I'd like to see how it's changed though. If the people are still the same. Or if the planet and cities are still the same. It'd be interesting."

"I'm sure you could ask my father. He's the one that has the connection with earth."

"I'll need to ask him when I see him next time. He's coming to the ceremony tomorrow, right?"

"Yep, he'll be there."

"Hello! Is anybody home?" I heard Alice call.

"We're in the kitchen," I yelled back before wiping my mouth and standing.

We hugged each other, she laid her dress on the back of a chair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just came to say hi and hang out until dinner. Is that okay?"

"Of course that's okay. You're always welcome." I smiled.

She sat at the table and looked at Edward, "You're coming tomorrow right? And tonight?"

"Like I have anything better to do," He joked, "Of course. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Jasper is my only cousin after all."

"Okay good. Now, I want you to get along with your brother tomorrow. No fighting."

My head snapped to Edward, "You have a brother?"

He rolled his green eyes, "No. I don't."

Alice sighed, "Yes he does. But they don't speak to one another over a silly feud."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had a brother?"

Edward stood abruptly, I could tell he was angry from his body language.

"I don't have a brother. I just have a jerk who happens to share the same parents. He isn't anything to me."

Edward walked out of the room, his tail straight. I bit my lip, wondering if I should go after him. I decided to wait and let him cool off.

"Alice, he has a brother?" I asked.

She nodded, "He does. But both of them are stubborn. Can hardly be in the same room. They've been fighting for years now. Never speaking to one another and if they do speak, they fight."

"What's his brother's name?"

"Emmett. He's got a wife, Rosalie, she's pretty nice but a little standoffish."

"Wait, Esme never mentioned having another son. She said that her and Carlisle couldn't have anymore and that's why she pushes Edward to have a daughter."

"Well, technically Emmett isn't Esme's son. They get along just fine and they do love one another. Emmett is Carlisle's son, from his first wife… or wait, they weren't married, they were getting married. Ugh, it's confusing. But, anyways, Carlisle's girlfriend or whatever died while she was giving birth to Emmett. Carlisle was grieving and went to Esme for guidance. They fall in love and then had Edward."

"Why do the two of them fight?" I asked.

"Jasper's not a hundred percent sure. But he thinks it has something to do with Rosalie."

"Do you think they fought over her or something?" I asked.

"Not sure. I've asked both of them and neither one would say."

"Maybe I'll pry a little. See what the deal is. I'd like to meet his brother, but I don't want to make Edward feel some sort of way."

Alice sighed, "I wish they'd just get along."

"Why didn't Esme tell me that she had another son?"

"I'm not sure about that. Maybe she didn't want to make Edward feel bad if you went back and asked about his brother."

"Huh, maybe," I said, "So, what are you doing with your hair tomorrow?"

"I'm putting those baby flowers in it and maybe braiding my hair around it. But I don't know if my hair is long enough," she pulled the ends of her bangs, "I really want my hair to grow out."

"Emily, my neighbor, gave me this supplement that's supposed to make your hair grow faster. Not sure if it works. But, you should try it."

"I'll check it out," She smiled, then suddenly frowned, "I'm afraid my wedding day might be ruined though. You know, I had that thing taken out a week ago, and I'm on my cycle? I went to the doctor because I was freaking out and he said I'm supposed to get it every month. This sucks. I didn't know this was supposed to be an every month thing."

I reached a placed my hand over her arm, "Oh my god… I started this morning to. I freaked out because I thought I was hurt, Edward and I did it last night and he dropped the ball on me that it's supposed to happen every month. This sucks."

She nodded, "It does. And this thing in my underwear is uncomfortable! I hate it! I can't believe women have to go through this every month. We deserve awards. And look at this," She pointed to her stomach, "I am bloated."

"I have cramps." I frowned, "Edward bought me some medicine for the cramps and stuff. Thank god for him because I wouldn't know what to do."

"I'm lucky for Jasper's mom," she said, "I know I've been griping about her living with us, but, she's been a big help."

"Are you guys still planning on moving out here?"

"Yeah. Jasper and I are looking at property around this area. But, we're building an addition onto the house because Jasper's mom wants to live with us."

"Does that bother you?" I asked.

"Not all the time," She smiled, "But, sometimes she can be annoying. She likes to take over, you know? I have to remind her constantly that she doesn't have to cook or clean. She can relax or go on a date. She's been kind of clinging to Jasper ever since her husband died."

"That's not good. But isn't Jasper her only son?"

"Yeah, so I understand why she's clingy. I try not to be mean or pester Jasper about it. He worries about his mom you know?"

"Doesn't she have… something wrong with her?" I asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"She has Morbus." Alice said.

"Yeah, what is that again?"

"Um it's kind of the equivalent of Alzheimer's, but she was born with it."

I nodded, "So is she forgetful?"

"Yeah sometimes. She'll forget who I am and freak out, a little alien running around her house. But the worst was when she forgot Jasper. That was rough. Luckily, eventually she remembers us. She gets confused a lot about simple things, like where things are or how to do simple things like putting her shoes on but her most recent one is showering."

I frowned, "Is it getting worse?"

"As she gets older it gets worse. I'm not really sure what to do if she gets much worse. Jasper and I both work. I'm afraid she'll get hurt or something."

"Let's not talk about heavy stuff right now. Let's start getting ready for your ceremony tomorrow!" I smiled.

I stood and tugged her hand, leading her out of the kitchen.

* * *

 **So, how did you like the chapter? Bella started her period! I can relate to that being a completely horrible time.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone! So, I've been on a little bit of a hiatus... figuring my life out and what not. I didn't have any intentions of posting this chapter today, but, a reviewer who's been reviewing as they read really pushed me to post. It seems like this particular reader is going through a tough time and I just want to show my support to them at this hard time in their life. I hope you all enjoy, especially the new reader!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

Jasper had arrived at Edward's house. He was already dressed for tonight's dinner. They were both sitting downstairs waiting for me and Alice to finish getting ready.

Alice was wearing a beautiful purple dress; the color was vibrant, and it flowed around her body. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was half up, and she had put decorative yellow flowers in it. Tomorrow she'd wear white flowers.

Yellow represented single and white represented mated. I knew this because she was telling me all about it. I was also wearing yellow flowers in my hair because by Outerrian standards I was unmated.

Even though Edward and I were together, like boyfriend and girlfriend, our relationship would only be considered an actual relationship when we formally mated.

I was wearing a light blue dress, it was long in the back and short in the front. It was cute, Alice helped me pick it out.

"Okay, you look perfect," I said as I watched Alice continuously fiddle with her hair.

"I'm just so nervous," She said, "I've met his family before but still."

"It's fine, no need to be nervous. You and Jasper love each other. And if anyone tries to mess things up I'll fight them," I said, "Now, come on."

I dragged her out of the bathroom and we walked downstairs, Edward and Jasper were lounging on the couches talking.

"Oh, wow hello beautiful women," Jasper said when we entered the room.

Edward stood and kissed my cheek, "You look lovely." He then glanced at the yellow flowers in my hair, a look passed across his face, but it flittered away so quickly that I couldn't identify it.

"Thank you," I smiled, "You look pretty handsome yourself." I stroked his cheek with the back of my hand.

He chuckled, "Thank you, dear," I looped my arm into his, "Alright let's go."

Alice and Jasper had reserved the restaurant for the party tonight. We were the first ones there, which worked out perfectly because Alice and I were decorating a bit, much to the surprise of Edward and Jasper. They didn't understand why we would decorate a perfectly fine room for a party.

"Okay, it looks great," I said.

"And why are we doing this?" Edward asked as he watched me meticulously decorated a table.

"Because it looks nice and on earth this is usually what people did for weddings and such." I said.

He hummed and continued to watch me. Jasper was doing the same with Alice.

Jasper's mother was first to arrive; I noticed she was smaller than the average Outerrian, and her eyes were a wide duller green that seemed to be filled with fear. It seemed as if she was slightly confused about where she was.

Jasper leaned down and kissed her cheek, smiling and murmuring something to her. He then grabbed her hands and lead her to a seat beside him and Alice.

Esme and Carlisle walked in, Esme was wearing a big smile as she walked over to Edward and I, scooping us in a big hug.

"Nice to see you two," She said, "You look very lovely Bella. Human women are very pretty, what's the word? Exotic looking." She chuckled.

"Well thank you," I smiled.

Edward put his arm around me and nestled his nose against the top of my head.

"Mother, Bella and I are sitting over there, where are you and dad sitting?"

She gave him a look, "We are all going to sit over here, and Carlisle and I will sit in between you and Emmett. We won't have any nonsense tonight."

"I will not sit at a table with him."

"Edward, stop." Esme said sternly. Her tone surprising me.

He sighed harshly and looked away. I rubbed his arm and gave him a little smile.

Although I was trying to be supportive, I was also trying to figure out who Edward's brother was. I was interested to hear more about the little feud between the two of them.

As I was talked with Alice, a blond female Outerrian approached with a baby on her hip. She smiled at me and extended her hand.

"You must be Bella," She said.

"I am," I said as I shook her hand, "I'm sorry but I'm not sure who you are."

She smiled, "I'm Rosalie, Emmett's mate."

"Oh, Emmett, Edward's brother. Hi," I said, "Sorry, Edward hasn't told me anything about Emmett or you."

She sighed, "I'm not surprised. Those two are… stubborn."

"Which one is Emmett?" I asked, looking over the crowd.

"The one that's standing as far away from Edward as possible." She pointed to the tall Outerrian who was in deep conversation with Carlisle, on the other side of the room as far away from Edward as possible.

"Oh," I said, "So, I have to ask, but why are those two fighting."

She sighed, rolling her eyes, "Honestly, I don't think they even remember. It was so long ago."

"Well, I only learned about Edward's brother a few hours ago," I said, "I plan to pester him about it."

She smiled, "Maybe you can be the one to bring those two together. I'm over the feuding. I just had this little sweetheart," she pinched her baby's cheek, "And I'd really like for my son to have an uncle."

I smiled, "I promise I'll try to get Edward over this silly feud. Your baby is adorable, what his name?"

"This is Alec. He was born just a month ago." She smiled.

"Do you have anymore?"

She sighed, "Unfortunately no. I'm having reproduction problems. I've been wanting to go to Edward because he's the best female care doctor, but, Emmett acts ridiculous if I even say his name."

"Who acts ridiculous?" Emmett came up behind her with a big smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"I was just telling Bella a few things," Rosalie said.

"Are you Alice's friend?" Emmett asked.

"I am, and Edward's partner." I said.

His eyes moved to the yellow flowers in my hair, "You're his partner?"

"No officially, but we cozy with one another." I chuckled.

He nodded, "Hey, Rose, isn't it about time for Alec's feeding?"

Rosalie sighed and shook her head, "I guess it is. I'll see you later Bella. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you two as well."

They walked off just as Edward came up behind me. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"What were you talking to those two for?"

I spun around in his arms, "I was just meeting them. They both seem very nice." I said.

"Hmm," he said as he plucked a yellow flower from my hair, "You know these would be prettier in another color."

"Oh really? I like think the yellow is pretty, but the blue flowers are prettier." I said.

He smiled, "I was thinking more along the lines of white."

"White flowers?" I said, "That's only for mated—,"

"Bella," He said, "My time with you has been amazing. I thought I'd never meet anyone that would suit me as well as you do. I'm very much in love with you. I can't imagine spending the rest of my years with anyone else."

My mouth was agape, "Are you asking me—?

"I am," His forehead leaned against mine, eyes closing, "I care very deeply about you. And I want to be tied to you forever, even in the afterlife. Will you consider mating to me, and me only?"

A couple happy tears fell down my cheeks, "Of course! There's no consideration at all, I'll happily tie myself to you."

He chuckled, "Then why are you crying? Doesn't crying mean sadness?"

"Not always," I said, wiping them, "In this case, the crying is happy. I'm very, very happy."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me, "I love you, human Bella."

I snorted unattractively, "I love you, Outerrian Edward."

A glass clinging pulled us out of our little bubble, Jasper and Alice were calling everyone's attention. Edward put an arm around my back and his tail wrapped around my leg.

"I want to thank everyone for being here with us tonight to celebrate," Jasper said, "It's an honor that I am to be mated to this beautiful human woman. I met this human the first day she came to work. To me, she was very intriguing. Small, oddly colored, and strange mannerisms. I wasn't sure what to make of her. But, beyond the strangeness, I found my closest friend, and then my mate," He looked at her lovingly, "I can't imagine my life without her. I never realized how much of me was missing until I met Alice."

She smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek. She whispered in his ear, which made his tail sway a little faster. He smiled and whispered back. Watching their interactions put a big smile on my face, and I couldn't help but kiss Edward again.

The evening drifted to a close. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were waving off the last of the guests as they left. Once everyone was gone, and we cleaned the room, we headed back to Alice and Jasper's house.

We were lounging on their couches, drinking sweet drinks and talking about tonight and tomorrow.

"So, did you ask Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Asked Bella what?" Alice said.

I smiled, "Well, Edward asked me to be his mate."

Alice gasped, "No way! And you didn't tell me he was going to ask her!" She said, looking at Jasper.

Jasper smiled, "I couldn't risk you telling Bella. And Edward never really had a set time when he was going to ask her. He just wanted to do it when he was ready."

Edward leaned back, "Well, I had been ready for a while, but I wanted the setting to be perfect." He said.

I leaned against his chest, "It was perfect. Honestly, you could've asked me at any time and I would've loved it."

"So, when are you two going to have the ceremony?" Alice asked.

"I don't even know. I haven't thought about it." I said.

"Well, you have to do it soon! It'll be cold soon and you won't be able to do much until the cold season is over."

I shrugged, "We'll figure it out. We've got time."

Alice groaned, "Let's do it soon or I'll die from excitement."

I chuckled, "We'll tie the knot, don't worry."

Both Edward and Jasper made a face.

"Tie the knot?" Edward said.

"It's another term for human marriage." I said.

"Ah. You humans have a lot of strange terms." Jasper said.

"You better get used to it, you're mating with a human." I smiled.

"Soon to be mated to a human, and soon to be father of a half human child." Jasper smiled.

"Wait, what," I said as I sat up, "What does he mean by that, Alice?" I asked.

She smiled widely, "I was going to wait to tell you, but, I'm pregnant."

I gasped, "Oh my goodness! That's amazing! I can't believe you kept that from me!"

She laughed, "I couldn't help it. I just found out I was pregnant a week ago and I didn't want it to overshadow the ceremony."

"I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt," I laughed and looked to Edward, "And you're going to be an uncle to another baby."

Edward's eyes squinted and then the realization hit him, "No, this would be my first niece or nephew."

I sighed and shook my head, "Edward,"

"Bella," He said, his eyes turning slightly darker. The expression on his face was scary, I had never seen him show any other emotion beside happiness.

I pursed my lips but raised my hands, "Alright, I'll relent, for now."

I looked to Alice who had her eyebrows raised. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. This was a talk for another day. Not right now, not when everything was already perfect.

"Okay, we have to go so you two can get some sleep for your big day tomorrow." I said as I stood.

Alice hugged me, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you."

Edward and I left their house, holding hands as we walked to ours. As we were walking down the beautifully lit path, I stared at our two houses.

"We should figure out what to do about the houses." I said.

"Huh?"

"You know, we're planning on becoming permanent. I figured we should either move into your house or mine."

"Well, my house has a lot more space." He said.

"Yeah, and my house is right by the river. The location is beautiful." I said.

He nodded, "True, but, when the sun rises, it sets over that mountain peak behind my house, which I have the perfect view of."

I tapped my chin, "True you do have a nice view. But, I'd like to point out that my home is only a year old. It'd be a shame to abandon it. I worked really hard on it."

"Hmm, well my home is nearly ten years old. I'd hate to lose all the history I have in it." He said teasingly.

"Hmm, well, you do have the bigger house," I said as I leaned into him, "And when we decide to have kids, it'll be perfect."

He smiled widely and kissed my forehead, "So, we agree on my house?"

"Your house." I kissed him.

He chuckled, "We can keep your house in the family. My parents have been looking to move into a smaller home, out here. Maybe they can use it for the time being."

I smiled as we walked through the doors of his house. Once the door shut, I jumped into his arms and started kissing him, fully intending on celebrating our new engagement.

* * *

 **How did y'all like this chappy? Edward and Bella are going to tie the knot! Officially! Annnnnnnnd Miss... Mrs. Alice is going to have a baby! 3**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

Today was Alice's wedding day. The morning whizzed by and before we knew it, it was time for their ceremony. Alice was understandably nervous, but to top it off she had a little spout of morning sickness.

"It's okay, Alice," I said as I handed her a cold rag to wipe her face.

"Ugh," she responded, "This sucks. I vow to never get pregnant again."

"It's okay, here," I said as I handed her an anti-nausea pill, "You're probably nervous."

She gulped it down, "I can't be sick today. It's my wedding day."

"It'll be alright. This will help. Edward always gives it to his pregnant patients."

She sighed, "Good."

"Okay, come on, we need to get going. We're going to be late."

She walked with me to the transit waiting to take us to the ceremony spot. It was in the same place Jasper's mother and father were united. I vaguely remembered where it was because all four of us had a picnic there one day.

Several guests were already waiting in the flowery area. Alice took a deep breath as we began to walk up the path to where Jasper was waiting. It was kind of like an aisle in a human wedding, but instead of her father giving her away, it was tradition for the mother to give their child away. Since it was the mother that gave the child life.

Well, Alice didn't have a mother here, so she asked me to be the one to give her away. Jasper's mother was standing by him, her arm looped through his.

When we reached Jasper, his mother stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. I hugged Alice and kissed her cheek as she and Jasper grabbed hands. Alice looked up at him with adoration.

I stepped to where Edward was standing, he placed an arm around my waist. I leaned into him and watched the ceremony.

Alice didn't have a tail, so, he wrapped his tail around her ankle and pulled her closer. They closed their eyes and pressed their foreheads together. It was quiet, but, it wasn't an unsettling quiet. It was peaceful, and you could almost feel their love for one another. I squeezed Edward's hand tighter.

Esme, the one they chose to tie their wrists together, stepped forward with a golden rope. She tied their wrists together. The rope would symbolize their lifetime of commitment to each other. Next, she poured a bowl water with petals over their hands to symbolize their commitment even after death.

And then just like that, they were mated. Always together, in life and after death. The ceremony was beautiful and moving. Watching the two of them made me excited for mine and Edward's mating ceremony.

Everyone stood and congratulated the happy couple. Edward and I moved to the spot where several plates full of food were. This part was like a reception. Everyone came and sat on the ground and ate. There was no table, just large comfortable pillows and several blankets so the food wouldn't touch the ground.

Edward and I sat down, watching to others congratulate Jasper and Alice. I placed my head on his shoulder.

"You look very beautiful today," Edward said.

"Thank you," I said as I looked up at him, "How long do they have to be tied together?" I asked.

"Just through the ceremony. Then when they go home they can cut it off."

I grabbed his hand and started rubbing it, watching the two of them.

"It's so warm here. So loving." I said.

He chuckled, "You're in a very lovely mood today."

"I'm just happy for our friends and I'm happy for us," I looked up at him, "I've never been in love before. The feeling is wonderful."

He smiled, "I've never loved another either," He moved a piece of hair out of my face, "I'm glad you came to Outerra."

I smiled widely, "I'm glad to."

He looked up; I followed his eyeline to see that he was watching Jasper talking with Emmett and Rosalie.

"What happened between you guys?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Edward, you don't strike me as the type to hold such a grudge. Why are you so angry with him?"

He shook his head, staring off in another direction. I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. I could see in his eyes he was upset, so, I decided to squelch my line of questioning.

"Never mind," I said, "We can talk about this later."

He nodded, "Alice and Jasper are coming."

I looked over at them and smiled. Everyone moved to the blankets and found a seat. We served ourselves, everyone talking and enjoying the ceremony. Jasper and Alice were having difficulties eating, so, occasionally Edward or I would help serve them.

After everyone had their fill of the food, we listened to music, danced a little and talked. I met several members of Jasper's family and their work friends. It was a lot of people and I wouldn't remember any of their names.

At the end of the evening, I was exhausted. Everyone started to leave while Edward and I stayed behind to help Jasper and Alice clean.

"Today was amazing," Alice said as she hugged me tightly.

"It was," I smiled, "And you're married now. No escape." I joked.

"Not like I'd ever want to escape," She laughed, "Married, and soon we'll have a baby."

"Picked out any names yet?"

"Not a one!" She snorted, "When it comes I'll figure it out."

Jasper lifted Alice over his shoulder, "Great night!"

"Put me down!" Alice laughed.

"We are going home! Goodnight all!" Jasper started walking off, I could hear Alice squealing as he walked.

"Bye guys!" I said, "Have fun!"

"Will do!" Jasper said loudly.

Edward came up behind me and scooped me up in his arms. I gasped and then giggled once I settled in his arms. He started walked in the direction of our house.

"You're leaving the blankets?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "If anyone needs them they'll take them. We don't need them."

"You can put me down."

"It's okay. I'll carry you home." He said.

"Aren't you tired?"

"I am, but, you've been doing more stuff than I have. It's been a long day. And it was a long day yesterday."

I hugged his neck tighter, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Now we have to plan our ceremony." I said.

He smiled, "Well, the cold months are coming. It'd probably be best to wait until it's warmer."

"Hmm, that's a good idea but, I don't want to wait."

He laughed, "Neither do I. My timing is terrible. I should've asked you sooner."

I nodded enthusiastically, "I agree."

He smiled widely, "We're home."

"Oh, we are," I said in surprise, "We weren't walking long."

He chuckled, "You weren't paying attention."

"No, I'm glad we're here," I said, "Because I want to talk to you about your brother."

Edward made a face, "Bella, please—,"

"No, Edward listen to me," I said, "I want to know why you two are fighting. I mean, all these years and you two can't even be civil with one another? It's kind of ridiculous. You don't seem like the type to hold a grudge."

He sighed and set me on my feet, "I don't want to talk about this now."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

I followed him, "Why would it make me uncomfortable?"

He poured himself some water, completely ignoring the question.

"Edward, why would it make me uncomfortable?" I asked again, "Does it have to do with Rosalie?"

His shoulders tensed up, I realized this was why he didn't want to talk about it. Whatever issue he had with his brother, it obviously involved Rosalie. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Edward, look, I don't have family here. The closest I have is Alice, Jasper, and you. And soon, we'll be mated permanently. But, I don't want to be mated with someone who's holding a grudge with his brother. I don't want to be at war with anyone or exclude anyone from our ceremony. You have a nephew who deserves a loving uncle."

He sighed heavily, his eyes closed as he rolled his neck. I could see he was very irritated, but I wanted to somehow put an end to this craziness.

I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his midsection, planting a few kisses on his back. I was hoping to relax him a bit, because I've never truly seen Edward angry.

"Bella, can't you just let it go?"

"No, because later on in life, when one of you has passed on, the other will deeply regret it," I leaned closer to his ear, "Edward, you don't want to lose your only brother one day and never reconcile. I know you, you'll be heartbroken, and it'll bother you forever. So, just tell me what's going on and maybe I can help."

He sighed softly, "Alright. Okay," he turned to face me, "But, if I tell you, and let you do whatever it is you're going to do, will you do that uh, one thing?"

My eyebrows scrunched, "What one thing?"

His face turned pink and he gestured with his hand down to his crotch. It took me a moment to realize what he was asking.

I put my hands on my hips, "I'll do that thing if you tell me."

He nodded, "Okay. I'll tell you. But, you do the thing first."

"No, you tell me first."

He groaned, "Ugh, you're so stubborn."

I smiled widely, "And that's why you love me dearly. Now, sit, tell me. And afterwards we'll go upstairs, and I'll do that thing for you."

* * *

 **I didn't have to much to say this go around. I just wanted all my readers to read and hopefully leave me a little review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello all! I know it's been awhile, sorry about that. I've been busy with school and crap. So, I'm thinking that the next two chapters will have time jumps, because I'm trying to bring Aftercare and Outerra to an end. But, I'm getting weird about numbers ending in zero or five. and chapter twenty-five is only two chapters away. I don't know, I'm still deciding. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

Edward kept looking up at me under his lashes after he finished telling me why he and Emmett don't get along. I didn't say anything for a few minutes, I just absorbed the information.  
"Are you mad?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head, "No, I'm not mad," I said, "You had a life before I came here, and I understand it. I mean, I pretty much figured you had a couple relationships before me. I just kind of wished you would've told me when I asked."

"I was just worried you'd be mad. I didn't want to ruin what we have."

"You wouldn't have ruined it," I chuckled, "I'm just kind of annoyed at all the secrecy. I thought it was much worse."

He gave me a look, "What he did was sneaky."

I shrugged; apparently the story was, Edward and Rosalie were best friends growing up. Edward liked Rosalie, but she didn't feel the same and Rosalie ended up liking Emmet, and the two of them started dating then eventually made it permanent. The whole situation hurt Edward's feelings.

"I don't understand why Emmett is mad at you though."

He rubbed his hands over his face, "Well, he asked me to stand with him when he and Rosie had their ceremony. I refused and didn't come to the union. That offended him."

"Did he know you liked Rosalie?"

"I don't know. Maybe he did or didn't, but they were so deep into a relationship I couldn't say anything. Rosalie was happy, and I didn't want to ruin that for her."

I nodded and grabbed his hand, "Thank you for telling me. I really appreciate it."

He smiled, "Now will you do the thing?"

I laughed, rolling my eyes, "Fine, come on."

He followed me up the stairs and to the bedroom.

 _The Next Morning_

After Edward and I finished working, we both went to the temple to see his mother. He didn't want to come but I forced him to. Today we were going to resolve the issues with his brother, so everyone can get along.

His mother was finishing up a service when we walked in. She smiled widely and gathered the both of us in her arms. Squeezing tightly.

"Hello," She said, "I'm so glad you two came."

We sat on the sand just as the last few Outerrian's left.

"So, what is it that you two wanted to talk about?" She asked.

"Well, we wanted to talk about getting Edward and Emmett back on friendly terms," I said, "I just think it's kind of ridiculous and it's been going on for too long."

She nodded, "It has been. You're right about that. How do you plan on reuniting them? They fight every time they talk."

"We make them sit down with one another and talk it out. It may not make them best friends again, but it would certainly help. Plus, Edward has a nephew and it's not right that he's not in his life."

"That's a good plan, but we've tried it before," She said, "I will not have them fighting."

"I won't fight with him," Edward sighed heavily, rolling his eyes.

"You've said that before," Esme chided.

"Maybe we can have dinner at my house. It's neutral ground. And Rosalie and I get along. I'm sure if I ask her over for dinner, she'd accept."

Esme nodded, "They might not fight in your home."

"We won't fight," Edward snapped, "I promise we won't. Bella's right. It's time to be done with all the fighting and live harmoniously."

"I'm glad you're ready to move on from the past." Esme grabbed his hand, her tail moving from around her back and looping around his, "I'm very proud of you son."

"Thank you mother, but honestly I wouldn't be considering this if it weren't for Bella."

She smiled at me, "Well, I'm even more blessed you came to our home."

I looked at Edward and smiled, "We actually have something else to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"I've finally asked Bella to tie herself to me." He said.

Esme's smile widened, "That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you two. I was wondering when you were going to finally ask her. Now, I should expect a ceremony soon. And then babies."

"Well, ceremony yes. Babies, might be a while."

Her face fell slightly, "Well, as long as I'm still alive for the babies."

"Don't worry Esme," I smiled, "I promise we will give you grandchildren."

She chuckled, "Tonight you should contact Rosalie and plan the dinner. I'll tell Carlisle about the plan. He'll be thrilled."

 _Four Nights Later_

Edward was antsy the entire day. Tonight, Emmett and his family were coming over for dinner at my house. I made a big dinner; my hope was that everyone would stuff themselves and they'd be to tired to fight.

Edward kept sat at the table watching me cook but never offered to help. Which was unlike him. But, I didn't want to push him today. I knew it was going to be tough for him to face everything and move passed it.

I knew he didn't love Rosalie anymore. I was very confident in our relationship. Edward and I love one another dearly. We wouldn't be committing ourselves to one another if we didn't.

Esme and Carlisle arrived first, which I was thankful for. I wanted everything to be calm. I wanted everyone relaxed and having a good time. Not fighting.

A knock on the door somewhat silenced the lively chatter in my crowded kitchen. I smiled and walked to the open the door.

Rosalie and Emmett were standing there, Emmett was holding his son with a somewhat tense look upon his face. Rosalie smiled and she hugged as she walked in.

"Thank you for having us over." She said.

"I'm glad you three made it. Come on in." I said.

"It's nice to see you Bella," Emmett said.

"Nice to see you too," I hugged him, wanting to try and ease his tension, "Everyone's in the kitchen, but we have to move the table into here, so everyone can sit. My house is a little small."

"Oh no it's cute," Rosalie said, "I like how you've decorated everything."

Emmett put Alec on the floor. He looked around the house and immediately started to run off.

"Alec, no," Rosalie said, "Come here. You can't tear up things in here."

"He's alright," I smiled, "Let him explore."

She laughed, "You say that now, but if you could see our house you'd reconsider."

Edward, Esme and Carlisle walked out of the kitchen. Esme and Carlisle greeted Emmett and Rosalie and Alec with hugs and kind words. Edward stood against the doorframe, watching.

I walked to him and kissed his cheek, "Come on, say hi."

He put his arm around my shoulders. Emmett stood up fully as we took a few steps closer to them, but he didn't look at Edward.

"Rosalie, nice to see you," Edward said kindly, but I could tell the words were somewhat strained.

"It's really nice to see you too, Edward," She walked up and hugged him.

"Emmett," Edward nodded.

"Edward."

I swallowed, feeling the tension between the two. It was strange because this was the first time that I had ever felt such tension, or any tension, between two Outerrians. Usually they were always so kind to one another.

"So, Edward, how did the renovations to your office go? I heard you had a bit of a flooding problem." Rosalie said.

Edward shrugged, "It went smoothly. Everything got fixed in a decent amount of time. The flooding was a big shock. The last rainstorm we had really did some damage to the roof."

"Did you have to replace the roof?" Emmett asked.

"Luckily they were able to locate the damage and repair that spot. I couldn't really afford a new roof right now."

Emmett nodded, "Just keep an eye on that damaged spot. It could get worse. When you have the extra time you really should try to replace the roof."

"Oh I am. I try to check it every week. It hasn't spread, but I'm trying to find someone who'll give me a good deal and could get it done quickly. I don't like shutting down the office for so long."

"You know, you could try asking the guy I use. He'll usually quick."

I smiled, "Are you guys hungry? Dinner's ready, I just have to bring it out."

"I'll help you," Rosalie said; she and Esme followed me into the kitchen.

"So, I think everything is going well." I said quietly.

Rosalie nodded, "I'm just glad they're not fighting."

"Me too," Esme said in relief.

I smiled, and we brought all the food out to the living room and spread it on the table. We all sat at the table, spreading the food around and talking pleasantly.

 _At the end of the evening_

"Bye, it was nice of you three to come over," I sat as I hugged Esme then Rosalie.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Rosalie said, Alec asleep in her arms.

"Okay," I smiled, "I can't wait to babysit for you. It'll be good practice for when Edward and I have our own."

"It may make you not want any kids." She chuckled.

"No way, Alec is a sweetie." I said, Emmett's hand fell onto my shoulder.

"Eh, I don't know if you'll think the same. My boy is uh well, he's a wild one. I hope you and my brother can handle him." Emmett snorted.

"If he's anything like you, I think we'll be fine." Edward chuckled as he saw Rosalie and Emmett out.

"I'll see you in a week, Rose." Edward said, "Just call Tanya, and tell her that I fast tracked you to my officer."

"Thank goodness," She said, "My doctor is fine, but you're better."

Edward shrugged, "I'm only as good as my head nurse and she's amazing." He said with a sideways glance at me.

I shrugged, "I'm alright."

Emmett and Rosalie laughed, "Alright, well, we'll see you later."

"Okay!" I waved as they started down the path.

I shut the door, smiling at the success of tonight. Edward and Emmett were on good terms. I wouldn't call them best friends, but soon. Very soon they'd be hanging out. And Edward adored Alec, as Alec adored him. I don't think Alec got off Edward's knee.

I wrapped my arms around him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you didn't fight with Emmett."

"Me too," He said, "It was actually nice. I think I missed my brother more than I care to admit."

I tapped his nose, "See, this was a good idea. I knew it."

"You were right," He said, "Thank you."

"I feel victorious," I said with my chest puffed out, "Let us go celebrate my victory in the bedroom."

He snorted a laugh, "What's gotten into you tonight? You're not usually so cocky."

"Well, I'm very happy. I'm glad our family is coming together, and you and Emmett are on speaking terms again."

He smiled, "Me too. I'm very happy."

I nodded, "Mm hm, now, bedroom?"

"Bedroom." He said before I ran up the stairs. He chased after me, laughing and throwing his clothes onto the floor.

* * *

 **Emmett and Edward are brother's again! Happy family! Bella did a great job. I hope you guys did enjoy this chapter, please review and give me your thoughts I love them!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello everyone! So, I decided to update because of everyone's understanding with my decision. If you didn't read my recently deleted AN, the decision I had made was to finish Outerra (which has one chapter left!) and then rewrite a newer version of it. I'll keep this old version on here, but soon (after I post the final chapter) a new Outerra will be posted. I want to thank everyone for your support and I sincerely hope you read the new version of Outerra!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four – One Outerrian Year Later (Twenty-Four Months)

"Edward, come on," I said as I dragged him down the path.

He laughed, "The baby will still be there Bella."

"I know, but I've missed the birth of my nephew and I want to see him." I said, gripping his wrist tighter.

"It's not your fault you missed his birth, Alice didn't tell us she was in labor."

"I knew we should've been in constant contact with the medical center. I just knew it."

"Bella, Alice wanted to share the birth with Jasper."

"I know, but we could've stood outside of the room and sent mental support to her."

He snorted, "Alright let's go," He leaned down so I could hop on his back. I had found that it was faster for Edward to carry me on his back. He was a lot taller than I was and one of his steps was like five of mine.

"What do you think the baby looks like?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." He said, "He is the first human/Outerrian hybrid."

"I just can't wait to see him. I bet he's so adorable. I wonder what they've named him."

"You are really excited," He laughed, "You haven't stopped talking since Jasper called you this morning."

"I know," I said, "It just makes me excited for when we have a baby."

He smiled widely, "Someday soon, hopefully."

"We just have to wait until after our ceremony. Which is very soon."

"Very soon," he repeated, "Three weeks and counting."

"Hopefully Alice won't be sore. Both she and Jasper need to be there. They are standing beside us after all."

"Yes, they do, and they will. You know Alice wouldn't miss our ceremony for the world. But now, our new nephew gets to be there. Share the moment."

I smiled, "I'm so excited! Walk faster."

"We'll get there, don't worry." He chuckled, "I wonder if you were like this when you were a child? I've only seen children act so excitedly."

I kissed his neck a few times, "Maybe. But, this is the first nephew I get to actually see as a little baby. Alec isn't so little anymore, now he's a wild man."

"Yeah but he's crazy about his Auntie Bella."

"I'm crazy about him," I said, "And he loves you. Rose and I were walking to the park yesterday and he couldn't stop talking about you. He wants to be a doctor like you."

Edward smiled, "Awe, he's a good boy. Emmett and Rosalie are coming to the hospital in a little while."

"And next week they're coming into the office. Rosalie thinks she's pregnant."

"I'm almost certain she is," He said, "The last time we had dinner together, I noticed her appetite was larger than usual, and she continuously rubbed her stomach. I bet she missed her last cycle."

"I hope she's pregnant. She's been waiting another one. A little girl."

"I know. Emmett wants another one too. But he wants a boy. He said he wanted all boys."

"I don't think he'll have all boys," I chuckled, "Rosalie is adamant about having a girl."

"I know she is." Edward smiled, "I could almost bet it's a girl."

I gripped him tighter, "I can't wait to have kids."

"Me either," he said, "How many do you want?"

"I want a lot," I said, "But, I'll be thankful for one. I mean, with all the problems—,"

"That was awhile ago," He interrupted, "Things may have changed."

"Well, I'm having a physical next week. So, maybe the doctor can tell us something."

"I don't see why you won't let me do your physical. Honestly, I'm a great doctor, I've been helping women for several years. You'd be in great hands."

"Yeah, I don't feel comfortable with you doing my gynecological exams. Let's not make our relationship weird."

"It wouldn't be weird," He said, "It'd be very helpful."

"No. I don't feel comfortable with it, end subject," I said as I hopped off his back.

We walked into the medical center. It was filled with people excited to see the new Outerrian hybrid. Edward and I had to show our I.D.'s to the doctor before we could walk into Alice's room.

"Hey, parents," I said quietly as we walked into the room. Alice and Jasper looked up, she was holding a little white bundle.

"Hey, guys," Alice said; she actually looked tired for once. Usually she looked well kept together.

"Oh, my goodness," I said as I looked down at my new nephew, "He's gorgeous."

"Thank you," Alice smiled.

"What's his name?"

"We haven't decided yet," Jasper said, "But we're leaning towards my father's name."

"Or my father's name," Alice said, "We just can't decide."

"Well, you've got time," Edward said, "He's perfect."

"Can I hold him?" I asked.

"Of course," Alice handed him to me.

I smiled and rocked him gently, "I'm in love with him, oh goodness."

"He is," She rested her head against the pillows.

"How was the labor?" I asked.

"Terrible," She said, her eyes wide, "Absolutely horrible."

"It was very rough," Jasper agreed.

"Really? I know you've been in labor for like two weeks now."

She nodded, "Two very long weeks of intense labor pains. Then I was completely dilated for like four days and I still couldn't deliver naturally. They finally ended up just cutting him out of me."

"He's a good size," Edward said, "What does he weigh? Like 15 pounds?"

"He's 19 pounds," Jasper said, "A little small, but we'll fatten him up."

Alice shook her head, "He's big enough."

"No wonder you couldn't push him out," I said as I handed him to Edward, "The average Outerrian newborn weighs at around 25 pounds."

"It's not surprising that a hybrid would be different. I'm curious at the other differences there are."

"Well, the doctor is going to give him a few tests and locate the differences, so they can be prepared for the next hybrid birth." Jasper said.

"I can tell you some differences now," Alice said, "He does have a tail it's not as thick but it is really long, his eyes are my exact color, his skin is also a little darker than the Outerrians, and he's not as big."

"I wonder what his internal organs look like," Edward said.

"It'll definitely be interesting," Jasper said, "I'm a little nervous about it though. I'm scared that—,"

"Stop." Alice said firmly, "Just stop."

"Sorry," He whispered.

"He's going to be just fine," I smiled, "Look at him; he's healthy, happy, and so beautiful."

Alice smiled, "Thank you."

I winked.

"Soon it'll be you and Edward having a little blessing," Alice smiled as Edward handed her the baby, "It was very rough, but it was so worth it."

"I can't wait," I smiled, "Edward and I have been talking about it a lot."

"First you two need to be officially mated," Alice said.

"Only three weeks left now." Edward smiled.

"I hope you'll be healed enough by then." I said.

"Oh, I will be," Alice said seriously, "I will be there."

"No need to rush yourself, take time and heal."

"Well, I hope by then I can lose this belly," Alice said as she looked down at her stomach. She wasn't big by any means, but as expected, there was a little bump where her baby had been. All women had it after giving birth.

"You're glowing," Edward said, "Don't worry about a little bump."

"Thanks, Edward."

There was a knock on the door before the doctor opened it and walked through.

"Hello, everyone," She said, "We want to start testing now."

"Okay," Alice said as she sat up, "Would it be alright if Jasper and I were with him during his testing?"

"Sure," The doctor said, "I'll just have someone come in and help you out of the bed."

"We should go," I said, "Give you guys some privacy."

"I'll call you later and tell you how the testing goes."

"Okay," I hugged her, "Good luck, stay calm."

"Thank you."

"And you be supportive," I said as I hugged Jasper.

—Two Weeks Later—

Alice was spending the night with me tonight. Edward was staying with Jasper. Tomorrow was the day we were officially going to be mated. I was so excited. We had just finished our reception with all of our friends and family.

Seth was with his grandmother. They had finally settled on a name a couple days after his birth. He was a sweet baby, so snuggly and calm. He barely cried, which I personally thought was amazing.

"So, are you getting excited?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm extremely excited," I smiled, "I can't wait. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough!"

Alice squealed, "I'm so excited too! It reminds me of when Jasper and I made it official."

"It's going to be wonderful," Esme said.

"I'm just excited," I smiled, "It's been a long time coming and Edward is perfect. I love him so much."

Esme's hand was on my shoulder, "And he loves you, truly and deeply loves you. More than he's loved anyone else."

My smile widened, "I'm so happy. And I'm very blessed, to have Edward and all of you."

"Don't get sappy," Alice said, "Please don't. I'm already an emotional wreck, I can't handle anymore."

I giggled, "Don't worry, we're not getting sappy, nothing but happiness here."

—The Next Morning—

I was dressed in Esme's dress for the ceremony; it was beautiful. Long, blue and billowy. Every time I walked, it swayed around my feet. I did have to have the dress taken in a bit; Esme was a very tall woman, even for an Outerrian so the dress was much longer, and a little bit wider.

Rosalie and Esme did my hair. Alice would've done it, but she was busy breastfeeding Seth. He was a big eater.

"You look so beautiful," Esme stroked my cheek, "I'm very proud that you are marrying my son."

I smiled widely at her, "Thank you for making such a wonderful son. I love him more than anything."

She smiled gently and pressed her forehead against mine, grabbing my hand. I closed my eyes and squeezed her hand tightly.

"Are you guys ready?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, we're ready." I nearly squealed.

"Let's go," Esme said.

We were having our celebration where Alice and Jasper had their ceremony. The area was beautiful and blooming. All of our friends and family were there, waiting.

As I walked to Edward, who was standing beside Jasper with a large smile on his face, I saw my future. I could see all the decisions I had made that brought me to this beautiful and at times, strange planet. The life I left behind, the people I left behind. I knew I had made the right decision, I was meant to be here. I was meant to meet Edward, fall in love, and one day, have a family with him.

I never thought I could love someone, like I love Edward. But, that's because I was on the wrong planet. I don't think I could ever be happier. The only thing missing from my new life, was my father. But, even though he was absent, I knew that in some way shape or form he was here. My life was complete, and this was just the start of my forever, with Edward.

* * *

 **I hope this didn't end cheesy, but I was trying to make Bella come across as extremely happy and thankful. I hope you guys liked it!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I have to say I had a hard time ending this chapter. I'm not sure if you can see my struggle, but it was somewhat hard to say goodbye to it. But, this is the official last chapter of Outerra. And I really hope I ended it well and that you all enjoy. It's a very long chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five – Epilogue (Three Outerrian Years Later) (24 Earth Months = 72 Months)

"Bella! What are you doing!" Edward exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen. I sighed as a stood up.

"I was reaching for the pot, Edward," I said as I struggled to stand, he grabbed my hand and helped me up before seating me on the chair.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," He scolded as he got the pot, "You know what the doctor said. You're on bedrest, you're in no condition to be running around like you used to."

"Edward I'm fine. I was just going to make some tea," I crossed my arms.

"I'll make you some tea." He said as he moved around the kitchen.

"I can do it," I said as I slowly stood, "I mean I am going stir crazy staying in the bedroom. It's driving me insane!"

"Well, I'm sorry but until you're well again, you're staying in bed."

"I'm not sick," I said firmly, "I'm pregnant. And billions of other women have been pregnant before and they get to run around like normal."

"Yes, but other women have never carried multiple fetuses. You have to be careful."

"I'm alright. Earth women used to carry several babies at a time."

He crossed his arms, "Rest Bella."

I rolled my eyes, "I know you're worried, after what happened but I promise you that I'm okay. As long as I'm not at work running from patient to patient, I won't lose another one."

He smiled gently, "I just want you to relax. It's going to be a difficult birth, and you are a high-risk pregnancy."

I sighed in defeat, "Alright, after we have some tea, I'll go back to bed."

"Good," He said, "And I'll rub your feet for you."

I lifted my leg to look at my swollen feet. That was a little hard to do considering how massive my stomach was now.

As he made the tea, I rubbed my aching stomach. The babies, now two of them, were constantly moving around trying to get comfortable. Originally, I was pregnant with three, but we lost one a few weeks ago. It was devastating but I was grateful we were still expecting.

He set the hot tea in front of me. I blew on it gently before sipping it, then sighing in relief.

"Are you still in pain?" He frowned.

"A little," I said; wincing as one of the babies kicked, "They just keep moving, trying to get comfortable."

"Well, you just have two more weeks left to go."

"Thank goodness," I said as I took a bigger sip, "I just hope the delivery goes smoothly."

"I really wish you would just do the C-section."

"I know, but I want to at least try to deliver vaginally, but if I can't I'll do the C-section."

I took my last few sips of the tea before handing him the cup. I slowly stood up from the table and started to the living room. Edward and Emmett had moved the bed into the living room, so I wouldn't have to climb the stairs.

I climbed into the bed, leaning back against the many pillows. I went somewhat crazy when I started nesting and spent a fortune in pillows. It was kind of funny; Edward came home one day and found me drowning in a sea of fluffy pillows.

He walked into the living room and placed my foot onto his lap. His long tail wrapped lazily around my thigh. I closed my eyes and smiled as he rubbed my feet. I had almost drifted off to sleep but a knock on the door pulled me out of my dozing.

"They're here," I said as I adjusted myself on the bed.

Edward stood and walked to the door, greeting everyone. Our entire family had come over to hangout and have dinner. Since I couldn't go out and see them I made them come over here.

"Hey, guys," I smiled.

"Hello, Bella," Esme said as she practically ran to my side, her hands on my stomach, "Oh, my precious grandchildren. How are you feeling dear?"

"I'm fine right now. That tea you gave me really helps."

"Good," She smiled widely.

Rosalie and Alice walked over with their babies on their hips. Alec was on his Emmett's shoulders, his head flopped over onto the top of his dad's head as he napped.

"Looking good Bella," Alice smiled as she sat Seth down on the end of the bed.

I snorted, "Yeah right, I'm huge. As big as a whale."

Rosalie looked a little confused; she wasn't sure what a whale was, "You look great. You're glowing beautifully."

"Thank you," I smiled, "How's Alec adjusting to Irene?"

"He's getting better, still a little jealous."

I chuckled, "He was the only child for a little while, it's a big adjustment."

"He's fine. He's still getting used to the less attention."

I giggled, "Awe, poor baby."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "He's just like his dad. Jealous of my attention."

Alice slid into the bed beside me and rubbed my bloated stomach, "You look like you're ready to pop."

"I feel like I'm going to pop."

"Do you not feel well?" Edward asked in a panic when I said this.

I sighed, "No, I'm fine Edward. It's just another earth expression."

He made a face and turned back to Emmett, carry on his conversation.

Esme and Rosalie also sat down on the bed with me, gazing at my stomach.

"It's amazing you're having two. This is the first time anyone on our planet has had two babies." Rosalie said.

"It's really common on earth," I said, "Or, it used to be. Before women used the birthing pods."

"I think it's just wonderful," Esme said, "Two babies in one pregnancy. What a wonderful gift from the goddess. She's really looking down upon you."

"Maybe she's giving me two girls just for you." I chuckled.

She smiled widely, "That would be just amazing."

I opened my mouth to say something but just as I did an intensely sharp pain rippled through my stomach. I yelped loudly and pressed my hand against my side.

"Bella!" Edward was to my side immediately, pushing aside his mother and Rosalie to check on me.

I bit my lip as I waited for the pain to settle down, but, the pain intensified. I began to panic.

"Edward! Something's wrong," I cried, a few tears dribbling from my eyes.

"Lay back Bella," He said as he laid me against the pillows. He went into doctor mode and started examining my stomach. I bit my hand to keep from yelling at him; I knew he was just trying to figure out what was wrong.

"We should get to the medical center," Edward said.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," He said, "It's best if we get there soon. Are you still in pain?"

I took a few deep breaths as the pain calmed down, "I-it's okay now. It's going away."

"Okay, I'm going to pick you up and take you." He lifted me into his arms effortlessly, making his way to the door. I gasped and squeezed his shoulder as another intense pain rippled through my stomach.

"She might be going into labor." Alice said as she walked beside Edward.

"No, she can't be in labor," Edward said surely, "She isn't due for another two to three weeks."

"Yeah, but sometimes earth women could go into labor early. And if she's having twins you never know." Alice said.

I could see a look of fear in Edward's eyes. He was trying his best to be calm for me, but I knew he was panicking inside.

"Thank you, Alice but um, we'll just wait to see what the doctor says." I said.

She opened her mouth to say something, but I made a face to let her know that right now it was better just to keep quiet. She nodded and gave me an encouraging smile.

"It'll be fine," She said.

"You guys can go home," I said, "Sorry to ruin your trip over."

"Nonsense," Esme said, our entire family following Edward, "We want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," I regretted those words as soon as I said them; another sharp pain had me biting the inside of my cheek.

"We'll be there in soon Bella," Edward said; knowing that I was in pain even though I was trying to hide it. I laid my head against his chest, closing my eyes to try and control my breathing as the waves of pain keep coming.

I sighed in relief when we reached the medical center. It wasn't no time before I was in a room and waiting on my doctor. The nurses had given me medicine to relax the pain, but I couldn't stop myself from drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Bella?" I heard a voice say to me. I jumped up in surprise, not realizing I had fallen asleep.

"Hey," I said to my doctor, "What's going on with me?" I asked.

"It appears your body is preparing itself for labor," She said, "I know it's early, but we need to discuss our options."

Edward helped me sit up in the bed, "What options? It's to early." I said.

She sat on the end of the bed, "Well, I know it's sooner than expected, but we can't delay the labor process. If we try, I'm afraid the stress on your already stressed body will do significant damage to you and your babies. So, what I'm thinking, is that we go ahead and preform a C-section."

"But what about the babies? They're not ready yet," I whimpered.

"Yes, that's a bit worrisome but what we'll do is keep them and you here while we do M.M.C. to make sure all three of you will be okay."

Medical Maternity Care. I knew all about this program because I had had a big hand in helping start this program. Ever since Alice had her baby, many other human females were having complicated births like her. So, with the help of several other nurses, we created this program to help human mothers safely deliver and take care of their babies. It was becoming a very popular program for new human mothers.

I sighed, "There's no way we can keep them in for just another week? I'm willing to try anything."

"I'm afraid the risks of trying to prolong the pregnancy are just greater then delivering the babies."

I let my head fall back against the pillows, tears sliding down my cheeks. I took a shaky breath as Edward stroked my arm.

"Okay. Let's deliver them." I said.

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "I promise you I am going to make sure the babies are healthy. I'm going to schedule the surgery for a couple hours from now. It'll give you time to get prepped and get everything you need to get for a lengthy stay."

I nodded, "Thank you."

"I'll have a nurse come in here soon and get you ready."

"What do you want me to get?" Edward asked as the doctor left.

I rubbed my wet eyes, "Um, I'll need clothes. And a couple of my pillows. I'll also need clothes for the babies. And blankets."

Edward nodded and kissed my head, "I'll run and do that real quick. I'll be right back."

"Will you send someone else to do it? Please," I said, "I just want you here with me."

He smiled and nodded, "Okay, let me go ask some to get our stuff."

"Is everyone still here?"

"Mom and dad are, but Jasper and Emmett took the babies home. Alice and Rosalie are still here."

"Okay. Um, just ask one of them to do it. And you can tell everyone else to go home. I'm going to be here for a while."

He kissed me deeply, "It's going to be okay Bella. I'll be right back."

"Will you send your mom in? I want to pray with her."

"Of course."

Just a couple moments later, Esme walked into the room. She was calmly smiling but I could see the worry in her eyes. I tried not to dwell on it.

"Hey sweetheart," She said as she sat beside me, grabbing my hands and kissed the knuckles before bringing them to the center of her chest, against her beating heart. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. I did the same.

The door opened but I didn't bother looking up; I didn't want to break our prayer bond. I heard Edward sit beside Esme and place his hand on my stomach and his other hand over mine. We stayed like this for several moments, just silently praying together.

"It'll be okay Bella," Esme said when she laid my hands onto my chest.

I nodded, "I hope so."

"It will be," She said firmly, "The goddess is watching over you. All of you. She's going to take care of you five."

"Thank you, Esme," I said as I closed my eyes; I could feel the babies inside of me. I was eager to meet them, but I was also nervous.

"I'm going to go to the temple and get some things to place around the room. Stuff to help you feel the goddess's love and protection."

"Thank you," I smiled, "And hopefully soon you'll have two grandchildren ready to meet you."

She smiled and rubbed my stomach, "I can't wait to meet my perfect little grandchildren."

She ran out of the room to get to the temple. A nurse came in to get me cleaned up and changed for surgery. Before I went in, Alice and Rosalie came in to give me hugs and support. Soon I was being wheeled off to a surgical room.

"Alright Bella, we're going to start the procedure. How are you feeling? Is there any pain?"

"No pain, I'm completely numb." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Okay, we're going to start now. If there's any pain or pressure let us know immediately."

Edward was sitting beside me, holding my hand. I didn't open my eyes, I wouldn't be able to see anything anyways. It wasn't until I heard the first cry, when I opened my eyes.

"We've got a boy," The nurse said as she held my crying baby up.

"A boy," I said, tears of happiness falling from my eyes, "Edward we have a son."

"He's beautiful," Edward smiled.

The nurse pressed him against my bare chest. His crying ceased. I kissed his head and rubbed his back. When the nurse took him away he started crying again. I almost protested but I stopped myself, knowing she needed to clean him then get in straight into an incubator.

I waited for another cry. And waited and waited. Finally, I opened my eyes.

"What's going on? Where's the other baby?" I asked.

"Everything's alright, we've got to get the baby out."

"Is it stuck?" Edward asked. The doctor didn't answer him, she continued working on getting the baby out.

"I-I feel pressure." I gasped, my fists gripping the bed.

"We've almost got the baby out, is the pressure bearable?"

"Yes, yes please hurry," I cried, my jaw clenched together as the pressure turned into pain.

Edward grabbed my hand and stood to watch the doctor. He didn't say anything, but his face was full of panic. I had to close my eyes to prevent myself from panicking anymore.

"Okay, she's out," The doctor said, "I'm starting CPR get me an oxygen pump."

"CPR? What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong?" I demanded, straining my neck to try to see my baby.

Edward's eyes were wide as he watched the doctor. I wished I could move to see what was happening, but the medicine kept me on the table.

"Edward what's going on?" I asked frantically.

"I'm not sure." He said.

Suddenly, a loud cry filled the room. I gasped in relief as I heard my baby cry. I squeezed Edward's hand tightly.

"She's crying," I said, "She's crying. Is she okay?"

The doctor came over to me, holding my crying baby, "She's breathing."

She pressed her against my chest. Feeling her against me was relieving. I wrapped my arms around her, not wanting to let go. Edward kissed my temple as he placed his hand over our daughter.

"We have to take her now," The doctor said, "We need to get her in an incubator."

"When can I see them again?"

"We're going to put you to sleep so you can rest and heal. But as soon as you wake up you'll be able to see them."

I sighed, suddenly feeling tired. I couldn't fight the overwhelming urge to sleep. Before I completely clocked out, Edward gave me a gentle kiss.

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep, but as soon as I came to my senses, the first thing I felt was intense pain. I groaned loudly, my eyes still closed.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice, "Are you in pain?"

"Mmm hmm," I groaned.

"I'll get the nurse to get you some pain medicine."

A few moments later I heard the door opened and veins felt cold for a second. A moment later the intense pain I felt in my stomach was gone.

"Hey, hon," Edward said when I opened my eyes.

"Hey," I blinked a few times, "Where's the babies?"

"They're in the incubators."

"How are they?" I asked.

He smiled widely, "They're doing better than expected. A few problems but nothing we can't handle."

"What kind of problems?"

"Our son is perfectly healthy, his lungs are a little underdeveloped, but I mean when you hear him cry it's just so wonderful and loud," He chuckled a little, "He looks like me, but, he doesn't have a tail. He didn't get that trait."

I smiled, "I knew he'd be so handsome, like his father. What about our daughter?"

"She's had a little trouble maintaining her temperature. And her lungs are underdeveloped too. She's very small. Her brother was huge, closer to an Outerrian newborn than a human one," he stroked my cheek, "She looks just like you. She's so beautiful. A full head of dark brown hair and big, big lips," he snorted, "And she's a fiery little thing too, like her mom. Unlike her mother though, she does have a tail. Like me."

"I want to see them." I said, sitting up.

"I'll tell the doctor and they'll bring the incubators down. They were about to wake you, so you could feed them and have some skin to skin time. They need that. The nurse said they were starting to get fussy and shake from not being near you."

I pulled myself up slowly, carefully avoiding the incision. I wiped the sweat off my skin before the nurses brought the babies in. I couldn't help but smile widely.

"Oh, my babies," I said, my arms extended to hold them.

Edward picked up our son, I knew it was him because he was huge. When he laid him in my arms I was shocked by his weight.

"Phew, what a big boy," I said as I stroked his cheek, "My big handsome boy." He smiled when he heard my voice.

Edward brought me our daughter. She was significantly smaller than her brother. Edward placed her in my other arm. He untied my dress and helped me lean them against my chest. I felt calm, and happy now that they were close to me. He laid on the other side of the bed on our son's side so he could kiss me and touch them.

We laid together for a long time, enjoying the overwhelming happiness of our new family unit. Everything was perfect. I couldn't imagine a happier moment then right here and now.

Edward kissed my temple then kissed the babies.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too," I smiled before giving him a deep kiss.

"As the humans say, this is another exciting chapter in our story." He smiled.

"Another chapter in our long, long book," I smiled, "The next chapter is naming them."

He laughed, "I'm sure we'll think of something."

 _Thirteen Outerrian Years Later_

"Elizabeth, Charlie come on or you're going to be late." I called from down the stairs. The thundering footsteps sounded a minute later.

"We need a bigger house, because Elizabeth hogs the bathroom."

"I do not!" Elizabeth argued.

"Alright, that's enough you two," I said when they made it to the bottom of the steps, "Now you both are going to be late. Your grandparents are waiting on you."

"We're going, mom," Charlie said.

"Hustle, come on." I said as I walked them to the door.

"Bye mom," They said as they walked down the path to meet their grandparents.

"Bye! I love you both!"

I watched them for a moment while they walked down the path. I couldn't help but smile at my children, who were now old enough to walk to their grandparent's house. It seemed like yesterday I was in the hospital delivering them, and I blinked. Now they don't need me.

"Hey, hey," A voice said from behind, hands going around me, "I know what you're thinking."

"I'm not."

"You are," He said as he kissed the top of my head, "You're making yourself sad."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "It's not true. I'm just watching our kids."

"You do this every morning when you watch them go to their training." He said.

I shrugged, "It's just… they grew up so fast."

"They did, but that's what children do."

I groaned and shut the door, "I wish they were small again. And sweet."

"They're still sweet, they're just not little."

I flopped onto the couch, "It's not fair."

He laughed and pulled me up, into his lap, "Dearest one, you need to look at it more positively. Soon, once they're trained and they're in the world, they're going to meet someone and have grandchildren that we can spoil."

I shook my head, "No grandchildren yet. I just want to hold onto them for a little bit longer."

He laughed and kissed my cheek, "We still have a few more years, there won't be any grandchildren yet."

I leaned my head against his shoulder, "I wish we could've had more."

"Me too, but unfortunately we couldn't," he kissed my temple, "But we have two amazing children who have filled our lives and kept us busy. We've been blessed."

"We have been," I said, "Very blessed. We have two wonderful children and a long, long life."

He hugged me tighter, his tail wrapping around me, "A wonderfully long life. And hopefully we'll have several more years together."

I chuckled, "Oh we're going to have a long life together. Me and you."

"I like the sound of that, you and me."

I smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

"There is one advantage to them being at training," Edward said, "You and me can shirk all of our responsibilities for the day and stay in bed."

"Stay in bed?" I wiggled my eyebrows, "Hmm, I think I really like the sound of that."

I jumped up from his lap and ran upstairs, he let out a playful growl and chased me into the bedroom. As soon as the door shut, we ripped our clothes off and fell into a sea of pillows and sheets.

"I love you," He said when he rolled us over.

"I love you too," I leaned up and kissed him deeply.


End file.
